Utterly Chaos
by Alurax
Summary: Cid and Cloud are constantly at each other's throats over Vincent, unaware of what's truly going on within the stoic gunman's mind.
1. Chapter 1

_they really need to make it where you can add more than 2 characters to the listing but whatever. oh yea. i do not own ff7 or any of the characters, i just enjoy bending them to my will and making them do my bidding. dance puppets dance MWAHAHA_

--

The forest floor around him was covered in blood and bits of the slain creatures that were sacrificed for its meal. Vincent felt sick at the thought of the missing parts being inside of him. It wasn't technically his stomach, but the fact of the matter was he had to use his body.

He fell back against a blood-soaked tree, feeling that sudden drain that always came after the feeding. The hard bark scraped against his bare back (still tender from the transformation) as Vincent slid to the ground. His glowing red gaze fell from the pure sanctity of the clear blue sky back to the crimson reality around him, down to his own blood-soaked flesh.

His hands shook under his stare, the reality that always hit him afterwards, that he was the one to be covered with the death of these creatures in the end. Vincent hit the ground, which was anything but firm now, trying to find his sanctuary in the sky once more. He wanted to reach it, knowing he didn't have the strength. Sight was the only sense that could escape. The air was putrid with the smell of death. All around was an earsplitting silence, the feel of the earth and air so humid and sticky. Even that stagnant taste continued to push its way down his throat.

Chaos didn't seem to care anymore. It used to be that he'd at least clean up most of his kill. Sure there was still a mess, but it wasn't nearly like this. Now he just seemed to kill more and eat less. Leaving red in his wake and Vincent in the middle of it all. Those familiar thoughts began to creep their way back into his mind. Those same monstrous thoughts his lover had worked so hard to extinguish. Anyone would think, with him having to do this so much, he would be used to it. Though, it was probably something of a relief that he wasn't.

The corner of Vincent's eyes stung, his stomach beginning to churn. He had to get out of here. Not just for the sake of escaping, but he had to get back beforehe realized Vincent wasn't there. Grasping onto the crude bark, Vincent tried to pull himself up, always underestimating how much the process drained him. The poor thing hadn't even made it to his feet, when his knees gave way. He hit the ground heaving out a large portion of stuff he hadn't even eaten. Shaking hands wiped at his lips, a bit relieved that it seemed to drain his stomach. That mocking laughter echoed through his head, reminding him of how pathetic he was.

He didn't care anymore. No one was around and Chaos already knew. Vincent curled up against the tree, burying his face in his knees, and cried.

As expected, the demon's laughing only increased, soon joined by the others. Since it didn't happen too often, they savored the moments when they could finally force the gunman to break. Vincent tried to hold himself back from screaming, for he knew that would only make it worse. Instead, he clamped his hands over his ears. Out of habit only as it obviously wouldn't be enough to make them stop. His vision went black behind his clenched eyes and his head began to throb.

Out of nowhere the laughter seemed to stop. A bright light flooded his eyes. He didn't understand what had caused this. Why now did they suddenly decide to show mercy? That was when he realized the hand on the back of his head. He looked up, wondering 'who the hell would be here,' when a pair of strong arms drew him in, resting his head against their shoulder. Without even seeing his face, Vincent knew who this was. He knew all too well the feel of those arms around him. The strong smell of smoke on his clothes.

He pushed back, fighting to get out of the stubborn grip, not wanting to look at him. Vincent finally gave in, sighing from defeat, "What are you doing here, Cid?"

"I'm gonna take you home." Cid spoke softly, almost in a sob.

Vincent shuddered. Something about Cid often made him feel weak and fragile, more so when he felt like this. His head dipped lower, along with his timid voice, "How… how much did you … see?"

Cid sighed, moving his hands down to Vincent's arms, "Come on, let's go."

"How long?"

He moved his feet flat on the ground to try and pull him up, "After we get out of here."

That wasn't good enough. Vincent grabbed Cid's shirt, pulling him back down, finally looking up at him, tears threatening his eyes, "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE, CID? HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?"

Cid stayed quiet, but he didn't have to say anything. Vincent could see the answer in his eyes… Cid had been there from the start…

He had seen everything.

Vincent's hand shook as his tears fell, disrupting the blood smeared across his pearl white skin. He shoved Cid violently, screaming for him to 'go away.' Cid just sat, patiently watching for the fragile wolf to calm down. Vincent hated that he was still there, that he was watching him. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially Cid. He wanted to run, to get away from here, from him, from the gaze of those sympathetic blue eyes… but he couldn't. Finally Vincent just slammed his hands into the ground and screamed. His head hung down, clotted blood-drenched hair billowing over him, his tears falling to the ground in small red drops.

Cid waited a little longer before moving closer, on his knees, and wrapped his arms around his again.

"Let go." Vincent tried to push him away, "Just let me go. I don't need your sympathy, so just go away and leave me alone."

"NO!"

Cid grabbed his arms shaking him a little, "Vincent, I didn't come all the way out here just to leave you here."

He gently lifted Vincent's head in his hand, making sure to keep the other on his arm, "How many times do I have to tell you that you haven't done anything wrong?"

He lifted the end of his short, proceeding to wipe the blood from his face. It didn't do much good, a lot like smudging charcoal, but at least some was coming off. "Just because Chaos is infecting your body doesn't mean you need to punish yourself for his sins. You've already suffered enough for your own."

Cid was beginning to sound like a broken record. It seemed like he had to say this at least once on a weekly basis. "Besides," he brushed a tear away, "You haven't done anything yet that can scare me away."

"Yea… but-"

Cid abandoned his futile attempt with the shirt, gently raking his fingers down Vincent's face. That always seemed to shut him up. His hand went down and up the side of his cheek, brushing a thumb under his eye. He leaned in closer, breaking his voice into a whisper, "What do I have to do to prove that I'm never gonna leave you?"

Cid's head tilted for his lips to gently rest against Vincent's.

Vincent fell into it quite easily. He always did, and he hated that. After briefly wondering if Cid had remembered that he'd thrown up moments ago, he pulled back. His head fell again, "I wish you wouldn't so that. It just makes things harder."

Cid sighed, "Let's just get you home." He pulled Vincent's arm around his neck, pulling him to his feet. Vincent gasped as he was lifted from his feet and into Cid's arms. "What are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Oh quit yer whinin. It's not like you can walk, can ya?"

Vincent just groaned. He was too tired to really fight him, laying his head down on Cid's shoulder. His face flushed, not that it was noticeable, despite his protests.

Cid carried Vincent out of the forest to his chocobo, Kiwi, who was tied to the outer edge. She didn't much appreciate the smell of death as they boarded her, but Cid helped her get over it quickly. They took off, Kiwi just wanting to run, but Cid forced her down to a quick trot. Vincent wasn't even trying to fight anymore. He was too tired, soon falling asleep against Cid's chest.

xXx

They arrived at a small house on the outskirts of Midgar. Cid carried Vincent inside, laying him in bed to rest. He fell to his side, curling into a fetal position. A small whimper passed his lips as Cid pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. He brushed the hair from Vincent's face, letting out a mournful sigh. That was when Cid noticed that he himself was covered in blood. He rinsed off his clothes and headed outside where Kiwi was preoccupied with cleaning out her feathers. Cid slid a cigarette between his lips, lighting it. He left it in long enough to breathe it in deep and glanced over at the poor bird trying desperately to pull the red clots from her golden feathers.

Not being able to keep from laughing, the blonde pilot placed the cigarette back in his teeth and strolled over to untie her. "Go on, get outta here."

She warked gratefully, shuffling her feathers, and took off towards the surrounding water.

After extinguishing the cherry on his cigarette, Cid went back in to check on Vincent. Before entering, he slipped into the bathroom, wetting a small rag with warm water. Cid stared down at Vincent's sleeping form, sitting down gently next to him to try and not wake him. He began wiping the clotted blood gingerly from his face. The water more effectively cleaned blood than Cid himself had before. Vincent stirred at the touch, failing to awaken. Cid pulled down the covers, cleaning down on his neck. The gunman moaned softly, a hand coming to rest in top of Cid's. His eyes fluttered softly, gazing up at the man nearby, "Cid?"

Cid smiled, "Hey, Vince. How ya feelin?"

Vincent just stared at him, eyes struggling to focus. It was then that he noticed the rag, wiping at his shoulder. "What're you?"

Cid chuckled softly, "Can't let ya just lay around in the crap, can I? Didn't mean to wake you up though."

"That's ok." He was still very weak, proven by the tone in his voice. Cid became worried as the gunman gently closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. The pilot brushed his hair from his face, placing a hand on his forehead. Vincent had a fever, which isn't that unnatural after a transformation, except that he wasn't this hot before. Also he'd never before been this tired.

Cid leaned closer, his hand still against the ex-turk's forehead, "Vincent?" He whispered softly, though loud enough to cause Vincent's eyes to flicker open. "Hmm?"

"You all right?"

He stirred. "Yes, why?"

Cid wasn't sure. He could feel something was offf, but Vincent didn't lie, so he wasn't sure what to think.

"You sure? You got a really high fever."

"I am. Honest."

Cid sighed, removing his hand, "Vince, I don't wanna pry but-"

"This better not be what it looks like, Highwind."

Both jumped at the sudden intrusion. Vincent shot up, forcing Cid back, trying to hide that the motion had made him dizzy. "Cloud!! You're home!"

"Yea." He looked Vincent over. "What happened?"

"Huh?… oh I-I'm ok… it's-not… mine." His face flushed a bit in shame.

Cloud eyed him skeptically, "Uh-huh." His gaze shifted to Cid. "What is he doing here?"

"I just brought him home."

"Oh, is that what you call it?"

Cid rose. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Vincent could nearly see the sparks flying from their eyes. It was a bit unnerving to have your lover and best friend hate each other so much, and he couldn't take the tension much longer. Vincent slid out of bed, slowly rising. "I think I'll go clean up."

They watched him leave, waiting in complete silence until Vincent had closed the door behind him.

"All right, Highwind, answer the question. What are you doing here?"

"I already told you, I just brought him home."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just checking to make sure he was all right."

"BULLSHIT!!"

Cid was cut off, taken a back by the outburst.

"I know what you're trying to do! The same shit you always try to pull when you're with Vincent. Just get over it, Highwind, I won!!"

Cid flared, grabbing the spiky-haired blonde by the collar and yanking him off his feet, "JUST LISTEN YOU ARROGANT SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUNNUVA BITCH!! There is something seriously wrong with Vincent! You're his lover, dammit, do something useful!" He shoved him backwards into the dressor, "It's really sad that I notice something when you don't. You never deserved Vincent."

"And I suppose you do?"

"I do more than you."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, it is."

"Then why didn't you take him when you had the chance?"

"WHAT?! I… I don't want to own him."

"You already believe that you do. You think that just because you were the first to get Vincent to open up that you know him. That you understand him so much better than anyone else, but you don't! If anyone does, it's me, all right? I know how it feels to be on that table."

"This has nothing to do with that. Vincent doesn't need someone as fucked up as he is. I worked my ass off to finally get Vincent to trust me, when none of you would even give him a chance. You knew how I felt about him and you just snatched him out from under me. You took advantage of all the work I'd done!"

Cid bit his lip, but it was too late. He had said it, and Cloud had certainly heard, "Work?"

"Shut up. Don't you dare project your guilty conscience on me."

"What does that mean?"

"You know damn well what that means. I SAW YOU STRIFE!!" Cid breathed, his hands clenching, "I haven't told him yet, so you don't have to worry. I just figured I'd give you a chance not to fuck up the best thing you have. Besides… I just don't have the heart to tell Vincent that the man he, for some reason, loves so much is betraying him."

Cloud stood frozen for a moment. His knuckles turned white and his head looked like it was about to explode. "Get out of my house." He finally said, through clenched teeth.

Cid returned his glare. "Fine." He headed for the door, "But don't think I didn't see that bruise on his shoulder. If you dare take out your aggression on him, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do." He slammed the door behind him, heading on out to fetch Kiwi.

Cloud just stared at the door in puzzlement. "What bruise?"

--

_AN: alright, now that i got the first chapter up i would like to take this opportunity to fully explain the triangle going on between these 3... ok part of the triangle, Vincent's part will actually be explained in the story._

_Cid: he's probably the simplest one (technically, Vincent's pretty straight forward, but i'm not explaining him yet) straight up, he's loved Vincent since before he even got together with Cloud. and so he pretty much hates Cloud for that, and as i indicated earlier, Cid doesn't believe that they're right together and is gently trying to coax Vincent away from him._

_Cloud: he's pretty much a pain in the ass all around, but that may be a bit biased considering i don't like him. though truthfully, he really does care about Vincent, he wants to make sure to keep him safe and happy. only issue is, he's a bit oblivious, cuz Vincent doesn't tell him NEthing (duh, he's Vincent) so he doesn't actually pick up on his subtle signals like Cid can. plus, even though he doesn't realize he does it, he's a bit selfish and tends to put himself before Vincent, and that's mainly what pisses him off about Cid, is that he knows he wouldn't do that. so really Cloud's not THAT much of a jerk, he just always gets a bit possessive whenever Cid's around, because he is aware of the fact that if Vincent wasn't with him he would be with Cid and so he starts to think that he could lose Vincent to him. (told ya he's a pain in the ass (and of course he doesn't know that Cid's kissed him)) what he doesn't get is that Vincent wouldn't leave him, becuz he doesn't want to hurt him, (plus he doesn't wanna be alone) and really Cid is trying to show Vincent that he doesn't have to be with Cloud if he doesn't want to be. he's trying to strengthen him enough to show him that he doesn't need Cloud as much as he may think he does... damn soap opera drama! but there'll be action soon enough... ok maybe not THAT soon... but if you want, i can make Cid and Cloud get into a fist fight... that's always fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_… do I have to do a disclaimer every time O.o? Oh well, just in case… FF7 and the charters are owned by those square guys… (I'll look it up when I'm not feeling so lazy) but I own the house.._

_that's right… Vincent and Cloud bought the house off of me…. TAKE THAT SQUARE GUYS!!_

_The title, however was half derived cuz it worked, but mostly to mock my dear friend namimakura for her "utter chaos" story. It's awesome… Bleach… Hitsuhina, and CONFUSING AS HELL!!_

_Even so, read it anyways… there ya go, precious… I gave you a shout out._

--

Cloud was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his chin resting in his hands and fingers laced in front of his lips. Vincent walked in, his wet hair hanging over his shoulders and a black satin robe draped over him. He froze a moment when Cloud's eyes shifted to him, before moving to the closet. Cloud looked him up and down, searching for the illustrious bruise that Cid had mentioned. His eyes couldn't help but fall on the blackened skin of his lover's left hand. The very thing he'd been so careful to hide from everyone else, he no longer felt the need to with Cloud.

Cloud would've been the only one to see what Vincent's arm truly looked like if it wasn't for Cid. It was petty, of course, but Cloud couldn't help but be jealous that such a well-kept secret was known by someone other than him. "Vincent."

He turned upon hearing his name.

"Come here, hon."

"Well, I was just-"

"It's ok, just come here."

Vincent secured the sash on his robe, heading over. Cloud took his hand, pulling him down on his lap and their lips together. Cloud moved his arms around the gunman's waist gently sliding his hands up along his back. It was a firmly timid touch, that didn't stop until he felt Vincent flinch. He pulled back slightly, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck. They kissed again, tho now it seemed like Vincent wanted control. Either that… or he was trying to distract him.

It was on his left shoulder, closer to the back. Cloud pushed a bit harder, where he felt him flinch, and Vincent pulled away, pretending to want to hold Cloud closer. He was good. So good in fact that the swordsman might not've known something was off if he hadn't been told. Cloud pulled back, just breaking the kiss enough to speak. "What's wrong?"

Vincent jumped, not expecting it, "What do you mean?"

Cloud groaned, pulling down his sleeve. He should've known he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Vincent turned his head away and sighed. There was no use fighting now. It was a large bruise. Mostly blue with slight yellowing. He had been hit by something heavy, and it had to have been recent.

"Vincent, what happened?"

"It's nothing major. Look, it's already starting to vanish."

Indeed it was, but that didn't change the fact of it happening. Cloud gently brushed a thumb over it, "Highwind said he brought you home… where were you?"

"I just went out for a little while."

"Out?"

"Yea."

"Where to? And why?"

"I don't see how it matters-"

"Where to!? And why!? Vincent!"

Vincent sighed deeply, "I just went out to get some air."

"Then why was Highwind there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't lie to me."

"No. Honestly, Cloud. I didn't even know he was there."

Cloud sighed, pulling Vincent further up on his lap, "All right, but there's one more thing I want to know." He rocked the gunman back, gently laying him against the bed and kissed him.

"Wh-what's that?"

Cloud straddled Vincent's waist, kissing him again, "Why didn't you tell me you transformed?"

Vincent's eyes widened, his breath catching in his chest. He shouldn't have been surprised. Cloud always had a way of somehow knowing, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He knew he acted a bit different. Needier, he supposed. Always desiring that special intimacy to remind him of his humanity, and Cloud was more than willing to assist.

"You know I want you to tell me." He raked a hand through his hair, "I know what goes through your head and I can't stand for you to think that way." Vincent's eyes softened at Cloud's touch. His fingers lightly traced along the thin scar leadingup to his shoulder. Being careful not to agitate the bruise any further, he pushed the sleeves of on Vincent's robe off his shoulders. He slid his arms on out, wrapping them around his lover's neck to pull their lips together once more.

Vincent's lips parted easily, allowing Cloud free access past them. Their tongues twined together in an intricate dance that both knew so well. Vincent slid his arms into Cloud's shirt, raking his nails along his back. He pushed the black fabric up, trying miserably to take it off without causing them to part. The kiss was, reluctantly, broken for a brief moment to allow Cloud to throw it to the ground next to the bed. The gunman moaned with great satisfaction to finally feel his lover's skin pressed against his own, beginning to heat with passion and the rapid organ pounding into his chest. Cloud ran his hands along the bed, so near, and up to the slender man's arms, gingerly lifting them over his head.

He savored each moan vibrating against his tongue, and those thin hips bucking beneath him. At least this, the swordsman could say was his own. He left his lips moving on. His tongue laved along that small crease behind his ear, where he knew was most tender. Vincent was normally so calm, so quiet, but Cloud knew what he liked. He knew everything, even down to the smallest touch, to make the stoic gunman so expertly come alive in his arms. He knew how to make him writhe.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed in his ear, sending a chill through Vincent's body. Cloud's hands teased over his own, slowly moving to his wrists, "Vincent, I still want to know what happened."

Vincent's eyes opened a bit, still drunk off the ecstasy filling the air.

"Why were you covered in blood?"

The gunman breathed deeply, trying to get his head together, "Cloud… I-I can't."

Cloud slid a knee up between his legs, forcing him to cry out, his fingers curling. His lips raked at the delicate flesh buried beneath those moist dark strands. Vincent sighed, his head tilting, legs going numb, "I can't tell you."

Cloud pushed on him further, fingers tracing along his palms, "Why?"

"I…-I just can't, Cloud."

"…… Cid knows, doesn't he?"

Vincent's eyes snapped open, "What?" He was brought back in an instant, his head snapping to where Cloud's fist had closed around his wrist.

Trying to pull his slender hands from the stubborn grip, he looked up at his captor, "Cloud?"

"I want a straight answer, Vincent."

His eyes fell back on their hands as he kept pulling, "Cloud, please."

Vincent was starting to panic, looking to Cloud and back, trying to pull harder. "Cloud, let go!"

He knew this was Vincent's main weakness. The fragile ex-turk hated being restrained. So much so that he has nearly killed someone to get away from them.

He also knew that Vincent wouldn't hurt him.

"I just want a straight answer."

"Cloud, please, don't do this." His eyes were beginning to tear. "Let me up."

Cloud sighed, he hated upsetting Vincent, but he knew this was the only chance he had of finding anything out.

"Please stop!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, Cloud! You can't know about this!"

"WHY!?"

"Because you won't see me anymore! You'll only see what I'm becoming." He blinked, freeing the tears to slide down his cheeks, "For some reason, you don't see me as a monster, I don't want that to change! CLOUD, PLEASE!"

Cloud released his lover's arms, brushing the tears from his eyes. Vincent held his wrists, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He gasped when Cloud moved back into kiss him. He lips were gentle. He was trying to make up for what he'd done, to comfort him. "It won't, precious. You'll never be a monster in my eyes." The swordsman held him tightly, kissing his neck, "I'm sorry, Vincent. I just worry about you. You never tell me anything. How am I supposed to know when something's wrong?"

"Cloud, I-" his arms shook as they made their way around him, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't. it's alright." He rolled onto his side, against the bed, pulling Vincent in to him, "You didn't do anything. I was the one in the wrong here."

Vincent pushed back slightly. He brought a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heart, breaths still sharp. It almost seemed like he was having a panic attack. Cloud stared a bit uncertain. Vincent could usually control his body better. He brushed a hand over his cheek, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's not you, Cloud." He pulled his hand away, slowly opening his eyes.

"…Really?"

Vincent smiled up at him, moving closer. "Really." They kissed, holding their bodies together.

xXx

Vincent's eyes started to fade. He shook his head, rolling over to look at his lover's sleeping form. Eyelids threatened to drag him to sleep, forcing him to sit up. Vincent raked his hands over his face, and slid out of bed, pulling the robe over him. He froze as Cloud stirred, glancing back to assure the swordsman was still asleep. Vincent moved quietly towards the bathroom. The door opened with a soft creak as he entered. Cold water ran over his hands from the sink to meet his face in a waking gesture. He sighed, hanging his head over the marble bowl. Water slid down the long strands of his hair, falling into the pool and spiraling down the drain. Vincent glanced up at his reflection, not enjoying the look of the dark shadows standing out so angrily beneath his gleaming eyes. Fingers rubbed into them in a futile attempt at wiping them away.

A yawn found his lips, tears corrupting his eyes. The gunman shook his head, violently, then moved to the shower. He turned on the cold water, adjusting the hot a bit to compensate, soon switching the flow to overhead, and stripping off his robe. Vincent gasped, a bit shocked by the cold. Though he did savor the waking sensation that washed over him. Vincent leaned his head back, allowing the water to embrace every nerve of his skin. He sighed, dipping his head underneath the stream and wrapping his fingers around the showerhead. He didn't much like having to resort to these methods, but his resistance was weakening and it was getting harder to fight. Eyes closed, he stayed like that for a good while, just allowing the water to soak his body, hair spiraling around him.

When he felt satiated, Vincent spun the water off, flicking the shower lever back down. He shivered when the warm air hit him and slid the black satin robe around his body, not even bothering to dry off.

Quietly he checked back in on Cloud to see that spiky head of his was still resting peacefully, though in a different position from earlier. He heard a slight snore come from the docile form and smiled.

The door closed, and Vincent moved into the den. He sat on the bay window, glancing outside. It was raining. Not too hard, but enough to make him want to go out in it. He laughed slightly, thinking it ironic, but still happy that it should wash away his earlier sins. Vincent was starting to feel sadder at night. He was tired. Had far too much time to think, and it was starting to get to him. Vincent just sat, curled up in the window. His head leaned against the cold glass, watching the rain rush by, just beyond his reach.

--

_AN: Just so I can make this clear, Cloud doesn't usually pull that kinda stuff so don't think that Vincent's like one of those dumbass bitches that stays with an abusive man, because she "still loves him"._

_Also I'd like to mention that I'm having a bit of a dilemma. I am aware that Vincent isn't that weak, but something is going on with him that's making him weaker… I'm doing my best to keep him in character, so bear with me._


	3. Chapter 3

_BOOYAH!! Another chapter, and not an ownable character in sight._

--

Sunlight shone through the window, waking Cloud from his slumber. He fell onto his stomach, with a loud groan, feeling next to him for the gunman. He breathed hard, lifting his head to look where his hand was. "Vincent?" He inquired drowsily, eyes not fully wanting to open. "Where'd you go?"

Cloud slid out of bed, pulling on his pants, and started checking the rooms. He soon found his lover in the den. He was sitting on the sill of the bay window. His legs were pulled up, loosely against the wall in front of him, left arm hanging over the side. The dawn light glinted golden off of the long black strands, hanging over his gentle face, which was tilted slightly… he was asleep.

Cloud couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. Even tho he wasn't too happy that Vincent wasn't sleeping with him. He knelt over next to him, brushing the hair from his eyes. Vincent groaned, head titling a bit, his eyes clenching tightly. Cloud just sighed, sliding an arm under the gunman's arm, around his back, the other looping beneath his knees. He carried Vincent in his arms, who held tightly to him, face buried in his lover's neck. Vincent shivered slightly, causing Cloud to pull him tighter. He groaned again, fingers gripping the blonde strands.

Cloud carried Vincent into their bedroom, and laid him gently down on the bed. Vincent writhed slightly against the soft mattress, his lips falling open. His face reddened and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he gripped tightly to Cloud's hand. Cloud sighed, stroking the other hand across the ex-Turk's face.

Vincent seemed to be plagued by these nightmares far more than he was.

He leaned forward, placing a kiss to his forehead, next to his lips. Cloud's phone vibrated, startling Vincent awake. Cloud couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's just my phone, hon. Didn't mean to wake you." He kissed him, pulling the phone out and flipped it open.

Vincent yawned, watching Cloud answer it. He had moved closer to the door, so he couldn't hear too much of what he was saying, but Cloud did glance back at him at one point. He was seemingly on edge about something, soon saying he'd be there as soon as possible, and hung up.

Turning, with a smile, Cloud made his way over, sitting on the bed. He stroked Vincent's hair. "I have to make some deliveries. I'll try to get back as soon as I can, but it'll most likely be late." His hand stopped on the side of his face. "Are you going to be ok?"

Vincent touched his hand, a smile teasing his lips. "I'll be fine. Just be careful, out there."

Cloud couldn't help but smile, leaning over to kiss his angel. "Stop worrying about me, and get some rest. You look exhausted."

xXx

Vincent sat in the armchair, in front of the fireplace, completely ignoring the blonde swordsman's advice. Despite his best efforts, he was beginning to doze off when he heard the door close behind him.

That was odd. It's only been a couple hours. Cloud shouldn't be back this soon.

He turned, nearly rolling his eyes at the knowledge that it was none other than – Cid.

"Hi there." The pilot beamed brightly.

"What are you doing here, Cid?

"What?" He threw his arms up. "Ya looked like crap yesterday. Just thought I'd come see how you were doin."

Vincent stood, walking over. "You shouldn't be here. Cloud's mad, as it is."

"Pfft. I ain't scared of him. Don't care how mad he gets."

Vincent grabbed Cid's arms, to pull him off his high hoarse. "But I do. Cid, I don't like when Cloud's angry. You really shouldn't come by here anymore. Not even when Cloud's away."

Cid's eyes fell silent - pained – as he took Vincent's hands. "Where's he now?"

"He's making a delivery." He answered quickly enough, but there was still that split second of hesitation.

A moment of doubt.

Vincent began to realize that Cid was still holding his hands, and jerked them away, walking back to the chair. "Just go, Cid."

"Do you love him?"

The ex-Turk whirled around. "Will you stop asking that!"

Cid shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you never give me a straight answer."

Vincent's face flushed. He didn't avoid the question, that much. It just seemed like such an obvious answer. "Of course I do."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

Vincent's eyes sprang open. He couldn't believe Cid would say such a thing. "I am happy."

Cid walked closer, kinda giving him the creeps. He had such a chillingly serious look, in his eyes. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Vincent backed into the chair, moving around to the other side. "What's not to believe?"

Cid grasped Vincent's wrist, pulling him to lean over the chair. "Do you honestly trust that Cloud's making a delivery?"

Vincent just stared at him, hoping his thoughts were wrong. "I do."

Those blue eyes searched his expression, and he soon released his arm. "Then, call him."

Vincent's hands dropped into the seat. He glanced up at Cid. "What?"

Cid folded his arms. "He has his phone on him, right?"

Vincent, slowly, pushed himself up. "Well, yea, but I can't just call him up out of the blue."

"Just say, you have to talk to him."

."I can't."

"I just need to see something." He flopped down, on the couch. "What are you afraid of?"

The gunman scowled. "Fine. If it'll get you to shut up." Vincent made his way to the end table, lifting the receiver. He hesitated, slightly, before dialing Cloud's cell, and placed it to his ear.

Vincent waited for a few seconds, then hung up. He stared at the phone, maybe waiting for it to ring.

"What happened?"

Vincent shook his head. "His phone's cut off."

Cid stood, walking over. "Why would his phone be cut off?"

"He always cuts it off, on deliveries."

"Then, why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I didn't think about it."

The slight sob, in his voice, caused Cid to drop his hands down on Vincent's shoulders. "Vincent. There's something I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Vince-"

Vincent smacked his hands off, turning to him. "I said, 'I don't want to hear it'! Get out, Cid!"

Cid jumped back, in alarm. "Vincent, just listen to me."

"I SAID OUT!!" He pointed sharply to the door. "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING, BUT CAUSE PROBLEMS, FOR ME!! JUST GET OUT, AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

The pilot held up his hands, in defeat. "Alright. I'm going, but I'm never gonna desert you." He opened the door to leave, and Vincent slammed it closed, behind him.

The gunman fell against the door, his hand covering his eyes. It proceeded to slide down his face, along with his tears, his body following all the way to the ground. The ex-Turk sat, huddled, in front of the Oak door, continuing to cry harder.

Why was this happening?

What did he do to deserve this?

xXx

It was well past midnight when Cloud made it home. Vincent was curled up, in the chair, wrapped in a quilted comforter. The firelight glinted off his already flame kissed eyes.

"You didn't have to wait up, for me." The swordsman kissed the top of his lover's head, causing him to look at him.

Cloud nudged Vincent's knees down, sitting in his lap. "But, since you're up, what's for dinner?"

Vincent's head fell. "I didn't make dinner."

"Oh… that's odd. Well, don't worry about it." He threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I'm gonna shower off, then I'll make dinner. How's that?" He kissed him again, slipping off to head for the bathroom.

Vincent watched him, curling his legs back into the chair. "Cloud?"

Cloud stopped, spinning around. "Yea?"

He paused. Not sure if he really should ask.

If he really wanted to know the answer.

They say, ignorance is bliss, but now that he had Cloud's attention, there was no way out of it.

"Why was your phone turned off?"

The reaction, in Cloud's eyes, was nearly enough to confirm his fears, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You tried to call?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, I always turn it off, when I make contact with a client." He walked closer. "It couldn't have been off for more than an hour. You should've tried again, Hon." Cloud perched on the chair arm. "What did you need to talk about?"

The ex-Turk just shook his head, smiling up at him. "It doesn't matter, now. Go ahead and clean up."

Cloud was happy to see such a serene smile, on his lover's face, and kissed him, darting off to the shower.

xXx

Cloud spent a little extra time, than usual. Basking in his relief.

"_That was close. Vincent really is an angel. He doesn't deserve to be put through this." _He sighed. _"Maybe I should just stop this, now." _His head fell against the wall, in front of him. _"But, there's no way I could choose. Vincent offers that soft nurturing love, which just gives me a sense of being. A reason to exist. But I can only get that raw animalistic passion from Reno. Neither can give provide what the other can, and I wouldn't want them to. Each offers such a unique trait. Opposites, of my desire. Forcing me to lust for two men, when a normal guy would be satisfied with just one. I can't do this forever, but which one will I lose?"_

After pondering this predicament a bit longer, he switched off the water, toweling himself off.

Cloud wrapped the towel around his waist, heading into the Den. He expected Vincent to be in the armchair, but he wasn't. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Vincent?"

He checked the kitchen, thinking maybe he went ahead and started dinner.

No sign of him.

Perhaps, he went on to bed?

Cloud rushed into the bedroom. The lights were on.

All of Vincent's guns were gone, from the wall.

The swordsman's heart sank… so were his cloths.

An overturned picture, next to the bed, caught his eye. Cloud made his way over, picking it up. There was a small note, wedged into the broken frame:

'I did call back.'

--

_AN: YES! Vincent decided for you, jerk!! Fyi: Cid really stopped by to see if Cloud had run off again. If he did, then he was going to tell Vincent. OH NO HE WAS CHEATING ON HIM!! Who didn't see that coming. But honestly… who knew it was Reno. Really, he's the only option. Cloud can't pair with anyone else, except Zack and Sephy... and they're erm… dead. I suppose Tifa, but she wouldn't do that to Vincent. Any others would just be too much of a stretch. I hate doing that to Reno tho TT-TT maybe I'll write a spin-off of this, from his perspective_

_(i tried to do the final line in a different font, but it won't let me do that, apparently. i also wish it'd let me change the colors... that's be cool)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh… srry this took so long. I was fighting with so many different ideas for the "where's Vincent" part of the story… and decided on this. Not completely satisfied (mostly cuz I wou;d've maybe drawn it out more, but didn't know how), but I hope you like it_

--

Cid awoke to a vicious banging, on his door. He grabbed the clock, cursing the intrusion.

"It's four in the fucking mornin."

The pilot marched, drowsily, to the door, slamming it open to reveal this bothersome person, who had the nerve to wake his up. "Oh… It's you. What the hell do you want?

"Have you seen Vincent?"

"No." Cid started to shut the door, but Cloud put a hand up to stop it.

"I'm serious, Cid. Vincent's run off. I figured he might've come here."

Cid sighed, opening the door back. "So he's really gone?"

"Yea, and I can't find any trace of him." He tried to come in, but Cid held an arm across the doorway, to stop him. "Why'd he leave?"

Cloud's cheeks turned pink. "That really doesn't matter. You have to help me find him."

Cid just shook his head. He knew exactly why Vincent took off. "Why would I help you find him?"

Cloud was taken aback. "What? I thought you cared about Vincent. You'd just leave him out there alone?"

Cid's fist collided with the side of Cloud's face, toppling him back a few feet. "Don't even try it! I just said I wasn't gonna help you find him. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothin but a dumbass. You know how hard it is to get Vincent to trust anyone. You somehow managed to get that trust, and decided to fuck it up, cause you couldn't control your own damn hormones. I don't feel an ounce of pity, for you. I just wanna make sure Vincent's alright."

"What?" Cloud rubbed his sore cheek. "So you're gonna help me?"

Cid gave him that 'are you stupid' look. "Didn't you hear me? I'm glad Vincent left your sorry ass. Why don't you just go back to your fuck buddy?"

Cloud's face burned hotter. "I lost Reno too."'

Cid gave him a sarcastic, "Aww."

"SHUT UP!!" The swordsman snapped. "If anything, this happening was good." He paused his head falling. "It made me realize how much he really meant to me. How much I need him." He looked back up at Cid. "I really do love Vincent."

"Bullshit."

Cloud started. "What?"

"You're just saying that because you think Vincent's the one you have a better chance to get back."

Cloud flared. "That's outrageous!"

"I know it is, but that doesn't stop it from being true."

"You just don't understand!"

"You're right… I don't. I don't get how you can have such an amazing man, on your arm, and still need more?"

"Yea, but I-" He shook his head, glaring at Cid. "Fine then. I don't need your help. I don't even know why I asked you!"

"Neither do I!"

(Me either O.o?)

Cid slammed the door, in his face. At least he would've if Cloud hadn't already stormed off, in a huff.

xXx

Cid went out back, to find Kiwi. He typically let her run free, sometimes even sleeping inside, but she seemed to have nested under the dogwood tree, in the back yard.

He rubbed the golden bird's head, trying to coax her awake. "Come on, girl. I need ya."

Kiwi waved a wing at him, flopping over onto her back. Cid could've sworn she started snoring.

The pilot's eyebrow twitched. "GET UP YA DUMB BIRD!!" He stood, kicking her foot.

She mearly kicked that big orange claw, her beak falling open.

Cid groaned, and shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to eat all these yummy greens myself."

He started inside, and glanced back at her… she wasn't buying it.

"Oh, come on Kiwi. Vincent's out there, somewhere, and I need to find him."

She warked, quizzically, and raised her head.

"Yea, Vince. Get up, and help me find him."

"Waark." That pain-in-the-ass bird flopped down, and went back to sleep.

"Screw it." Cid waved her off, starting back inside. "I'm getting the cattle prod."

She warked, leaping to her feet, and ran over.

The pilot scratched her ear. "That's more like it."

xXx

Honestly Cid wasn't 100 percent sure where Vincent was, but still had a good idea of some places to check. He was rather relieved to see he hadn't gone back to ShinRa manor, though still rather upset that he wasn't there. The pilot had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, which only succeeded in making his thoughts whirl.

Experience told him that Vincent wasn't cowardly enough to do what he was thinking… but he often worried about the gunman's stability and wondered if maybe this was enough to put him over that slim edge.

There was only one place he hadn't checked yet. Anxiety set in with this thought, that afterwards he'd have no leads, but the odds were in his favor. Cid turned Kiwi to the North.

Vincent had to be there.

xXx

Vincent spun the clip a few times, until he was satisfied, and flipped it closed. A faint click echoed over the dark waters, seeming to grow louder with each reverberation. The silver of the small pistol glistened under the light of the luminescent forest surrounding, reflecting the familiar shape back into his eyes.

The gunman sighed, fighting back the tears, with little avail. The gun nestled in the palm of his hand quite nicely, fingers flexing around the handle.

He shuddered slightly. Just the mere thought of this hated motion was enough to send his skin crawling… but he had to know.

Vincent tripped the hammer, surrounding himself with a series of uncertain clicks. He slowly lifted the pistol to his temple, closing his eyes.

"VINCENT!!" Almost simultaneous with the outburst, a strong weight hit Vincent, knocking him to the ground. The combined effort of startle-ment, along with his hand slamming into the hard shore, forced his grip to tighten. A hollow click filled the area once more.

Cid gasped, staring up at his hand.

Vincent blinked, freeing a tear from his eye. "I guess not."

Cid glanced down at Vincent, then back to the gun, snatching it from his lax grip. He sat up and opened the clip, checking in to see a round brass circle covering the hole of every other chamber. The pilot's eyes began to sting, as he looked up at Vincent in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

Vincent hung his head. "I had to know."

"KNOW WHAT!?" Cid bit his lip, breathing in deep. Raising his voice, at this point in time, would not be a good idea. "Know what? How far you can go with this shit before I have a fucking heart attack!?"

Vincent shook his head. "I needed to know how long I was gonna be forced to live." The gunman spoke softly, not even phased by Cid's panic. "I thought maybe this was a sign that I could finally move on."

Cid stared gaping, not even caring to stop the tears streaking from his eyes. He dumped the bullets into his hand, tossing both to the side, and threw his arms around Vincent. "Dammit Vince. Don't do this kinda shit. Do you realize how much pain would come from your death?"

Vincent paused slightly, his voice soon emerging in an agonized whisper. "Do you realize how much pain comes from my existence."

Cid's grip relaxed slightly, before tightening even more around him. "It won't always hurt. I promise."

"You shouldn't make empty promises. Besides," He sighed, crumpling in the tight embrace. "I've lost Cloud. What do I have to stay here for, now?"

Cid pulled him back up into his arms. "You still have me, Vincent. I'm not gonna hurt you." He pulled the gunman tighter into him, tears squeezing through his clenched eyes. "I love you, Vincent."

Every muscle in Vincent's body tensed with hearing that dreaded word. He already knew it, but dammit Cid didn't have to say it. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" He shoved the pilot violently away, rising to his feet. "How could you possibly even think something so absurd?"

"Absurd?" Cid stood, staring in disbelief. "Vince, I'm serious."

"No… no you can't be." Sorrowful panic spilled from his eyes. "It's insane. I am not a creature that is capable of being loved."

"You're not making any sense." Cid stepped closer, cautiously. "If that was true, then you wouldn't be hurting right now."

Vincent pulled at the delicate black strands on his head. "No no NO! It's not possible."

Cid slowly reached for his arm. "Vincent?"

"NO!!" Vincent's eyes flared as he smacked his hand away. "You don't love me!! YOU NEVER DID! You just want me. Love and lust are two completely different things. You merely want me so you can use me and have power over something… something you can dominate!!" His voice calmed, tears soaking his face. "Just like him."

Cid's heart froze with the way he said 'him'. He only used that hollowly angry tone when mentioning one man, and it killed Cid to hear Vincent compare him to 'him'.

The pilot sighed. "I'm afraid I can't completely deny that."

Vincent's gaze snapped to Cid. "What?"

Cid pocketed his hands, averting his eyes away. "I'll admit, when I first saw you, my only thought was how to devise ways to get you into bed."

Vincent's heart stopped, his breath running cold. _"What? No… not Cid."_

"That's really why I started hanging out with you so much." He scratched his cheek, glancing back to him. "I wanted to soften you up. See how much I could get you to trust me." His hands returned to his pocket, turning fully to the dumbstruck gunman. "Guess that was my mistake."

"What?" Vincent's voice was dull, hot tears cutting the cold of his skin.

"Soon another thought started to invade my mind. I remember thinking that I wanted to know why someone so beautiful had to hold such pain and fear behind his eyes. I wanted to know, and I wanted to make that look go away. My focus turned to this quest and away from just raw passions." He approached the frozen angel, raising a hand to his face. "My only wish, now, is to make you happy. I want to do everything, in my power, to bring a smile to these lips." His thumb brushed across the for mentioned feature, wanting to bring his own to touch them.

Vincent swiped at him, the golden claws digging into his shoulder, on down to his chest.

Cid jumped back. "What the-" His hand snapped to the fresh wound, blood seeping between his fingers.

"You tricked me!"

"What? No! Vince I-"

"You bastard! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" He backed up, dangerously close to the edge of the lake.

"Vince! Watch out!" He reached out to grab his hands, only to get swatted away. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

A chill ran through Cid's spine, under the unnerving glare in those crimson eyes." Yea, but-"

"I meant it!" Vincent snapped. "Stay away from me, I don't ever want to see you again!" He tried to run, but considering that he had to go by Cid to get to the exit, the pilot reached out, snagging his arm. "LET GO!!"

"Vincent please."

"I said to release me." The hard edge of a gold tipped boot, collided with the side of Cid's head, leading him to the ground. Kiwi warked, darting over to help her master up.

Cid groaned, climbing on, and started after Vincent. He was surprised with how fast he could actually manage to get in front of him. The pilot flew off, grasping both of Vincent's wrists, knocking him to the ground. "I'm not leaving you out here!!"

Vincent wriggled. "Get offa me!"

"Vincent, just listen." Cid fought to keep a hold of him. "Listen to me!" He pinned Vincent down, raising his voice a little higher than he had intended. "Ok… maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but you want me to be honest don't you?"

Vincent drew in a slow breathe, pulling at his wrists. His head tilted back, eyes clenched.

"And I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I can't leave you alone out here. I won't possibly be able to sleep, knowing that you're out here. Not knowing if you're alright or what's happening." He sighed, adjusting his grip. "Just come home with me."

"What?"

"No strings attached. And I swear I won't do anything you don't want to. I just want to make sure that you're ok."

Vincent's eyes flashed. "You can't take a fucking hint, can you?"

Cid's heart froze.

"I told you to stay away from me, and I meant it. I don't want to see you again."

"But Vince"

"Get off me!"

Cid stalled slightly, before moving to release Vincent. "When did you stop trusting me?"

The ex-Turk sat up, rubbing his wrists. His head fell, a timid look of fright flittered in his eyes.

"Vincent?" Cid moved closer, hearing his labored breathe. "Are you ok?"

Vincent turned away. "I told you to leave me alone. Why don't you listen?" He sobbed.

The pilot sat back on his feet, scratching his head. "I guess I'm just a pain that way. Forgive me for caring enough to want to help you. I didn't think that was a bad thing."

Vincent dropped his head into his hands. "You insufferable man. There's no possible way to fight you is there?"

Cid grinned. "Does that mean you'll come home with me?"

--

_AN: in case anyone's curious, Vincent and Cid weren't the only ones talking then… but I'm not gonna tell you when it wasn't them XP_


	5. Chapter 5

In all due respect, Vincent actually did like Rocket town. It was a small, quiet, rural town away from everything. An old fashioned red-neck community, for lack of a better description. Normally, every time he'd come here, all sense of tension would melt away, but now, all that hit him was fear upon entering the small country town.

Fear from the pity radiating from Cid, concerned for where it may lead. Vincent liked Cid, but the thought of moving in with him was too much. He didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He feared for the pilot's safety.

Cid opened the door, gesturing for the gunman to enter. "Here ya go, Vince. Home sweet home."

Vincent resisted the urge to shake his head at the absurd comment.

"You can take Shera's old room. It'll be nice to have someone around again. S'been kinda lonely since she moved out." He grinned sheepishly, obviously just trying to think of something to say.

Vincent slipped on down the hall, not even bothering to look back at him. He had considered making a run for it, but resolved it to be a futile effort. He was tired, and doubted he'd even be able to make it through. The ex-Turk dropped his things onto the bed, settling down next to them. His face fell into his hands. "What the hell am I doing here? Why'd I agree to this?"

xXx

Cid stood outside of the door, some time later. He hadn't heard from Vincent since he'd welcomed him into his home, and that old state of worry was beginning to spark up again. Breathing deep, to prepare for a sour reception, Cid knocked on the door. "Vince… you alright?"

No answer.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Still, no answer.

Cid sighed, testing the handle. It was unlocked. "Can I come in?"

When there was silence for a third time, Cid started to leave, when he was nearly floored from hearing that timid response. "If you want."

The pilot spun around, seizing the handle- then froze, taking his time to open the door, and trying not to sound anxious.

He crept in, his eyes immediately falling on the gunman. Vincent was sitting on the floor, next to the window. The misty sunset reflected off his delicate features. Even with his face twisted in sorrow, Cid couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he was. Even so, nothing could compare to that smile, and Cid was determined to bring it back. "How ya holdin up?"

Without turning to look at him, he shook his head. "Not sure." His voice sounded so weak, like he hadn't used it in ages.

Cid walked over, settling down, on the floor, in front of him. "What do ya mean?"

"I'm just so confused right now."

Cid waited a bit for him to continue. With no elaboration, he decided to ask. "About what?"

The gunman sighed. His head dropping some, but he still wouldn't look at him. "There's nothing I'm not confused about. Everything seems to be happening so fast. I don't know what to make of it all."

Cid tilted his head, to try and see Vincent fully, but he turned further away. "I don't want to, but I can't help it." He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "I still love him, Cid. I wish I didn't, and I don't know how to stop it."

Cid scratched his head. "Nothin' confusing there."

"What?" Vincent glanced over at him.

"Well, it makes sense. You two were together for three years. It's only natural that you'd still have feelings for him. Something like that don't die so easily."

Vincent finally turned fully to him. Tears released with each blink.

"Honestly, Vince, I'm not gonna pretend to know what you're going through." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I do know how it feels to have someone ya love break your heart."

Cid didn't feel much like going any further, but he watched the gunman, hoping that maybe he'd care enough to ask. To his surprise… "What happened?"

"Well." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of where exactly he should start. "Believe it or not, there was another guy. A few years before I met you… his name was Kyle." Cid was starting to regret starting this story, but Vincent was actually listening. And there was really no chance to go back now. "My parents never liked him. Especially my dad. I just figured it was because they didn't like the idea that their son was actually gay… but I found out they were right."

Vincent let out a subtle sound, which could almost be misconstrued as a laugh. "It's amazing how often your parents know things you'll never see… until it's too late."

Cid grinned, scratching his cheek. "Yea. I guess."

"So what'd he do? Did he cheat on you too?"

He shook his head, sadly. "Na. Nothin' like that. Though I kinda wish he had. Ya know how my dream used ta be to build a rocket, and go up in space?"

"…Yea."

"Well, what did you think when I told you about that?"

Vincent shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I thought. All that matters is that you believe in it."

"Yea, but did you think I could do it?"

"Of course I did. I was there when you made it."

Cid smiled. "Yea. I remember." The smile faded again, his head drooping. "But he didn't." He sighed. "When I told him… he just laughed at me."

"What?" Another tear squeezed from Vincent's eyes.

"We'd been together for two years. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. But when I told him, his only response was just to tell me how foolish I was being. That there was no way in hell I was gonna make it. We broke up, and I hadn't seen him until after I did make it. He actually had the nerve to apologize and try to get me back."

Vincent's face fell. "That's insane… what did you do?"

"Psht. I told him to get his sorry ass outta my face. If he couldn't appreciate what I'd given him enough to believe in me, then he wasn't worth it."

Vincent just stared at him. "You didn't ever want him back?"

Cid scratched his head. "Well, in a way, yea. I was devastated. I wanted what we used to have back, but I knew there was no way I could have it. He'd betrayed me. Now that I knew who he really was, I just wanted him as far away as possible."

Vincent's head fell. "I don't get it."

"Huh?" The pilot's head cocked, reflecting the confusion. "What don't ya get? Why I didn't want him back?"

"No, not that. I just don't understand… How can you say that you love me, and actually trust me not to hurt you? How do you know that you can trust me?"

Cid's confusion only deepened. "What did you do?"

"What?" He turned back to him.

"You ain't done nothin' to make me think otherwise."

"But, Kyle hadn't either, when you first met."

"Vince… you ain't him. Besides, lookin back… it was kinda obvious how much his true self came through. I just ignored it. Did you ever have a time with Cloud when you knew he was the one you'd be with forever?"

The new glistening in those red eyes, made Cid bite his lip. Immediately regretting the words.

Vincent blinked, reactivating the dried tears on his cheeks, turning back to the window. "There was, actually." The gunman fiddled with the ring, still resting on his finger. "I just felt like Cloud was the only one who could understand what I'd been through. He'd been hurt too. I truly believed he'd actually know what I needed." He closed his eyes, still turning the ring. "Maybe that's why I agreed to marry him."

Cid's heart sank to see he was still wearing it. "Well, maybe that was the problem."

The ex-Turks eyes narrowed on him. "What?"

Cid shrunk a bit, before remembering his point. "Just follow me with this. You were hurt really bad. So much so, that you still have nightmares. Why would you need someone who knows how that feels? Who knows what it's like to be a lab rat." Ahem, open mouth insert foot. "A-hen-nyway. All I'm saying is that you don't need someone that still hangs onto the pain of the past. You need to find someone that can help you forget about all that crap in your past, and pull you into the future. Someone that can show you there's more to life than just being afraid of getting hurt. That you can still be happy, if you try."

"Someone like you?"

"Wh-what?" Cid's face flushed from the accusation, flinching at the snap in his voice. "Er… well… um. Ahem. D-dinner's ready. You hungry?"

Vincent just shook his head, turning back to watch the sun set over the horizon. "I'm fine."

The pilot sighed, rising to his feet. "Alright. Hell, I'm just glad you let me talk to ya. But you sure you don't need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Ok. You do, you just holler. I'll be here, if you need anything." He started on out.

"Cid."

Cid froze in the doorway, spinning around. "Yea."

Vincent glanced back at him. "Could I please have some tea?"

A broad grin morphed onto Cid's face. "Sure, Vince."

xXx

Cid awoke the following morning, a good bit earlier than usual. He gently opened the door to the room that Vincent now occupied to see the gunman was nowhere in sight. Not even a sign that he'd been there. "Vince?" His things were still there, but the room was left the way he'd seen it before. Even the bed was still made.

"Vincent?" Cid left the room, searching throughout the house. He found the ex-Turk, but was surprised to do so. Vincent was in the den, and the place had been completely cleaned.

Cid just stared in shock, scratching his head. "Er, Vince?"

Vincent jumped, turning to him, a dust rag in his hand. "Oh… hi Cid."

"Uh. Y'know, by the looks of your room, I thought that either you make your bed every day. Which, right now, I'm not doubting. Or you didn't sleep last night."

"Oh." Vincent's face flushed as he settled down on the end-table he was working on. "I just needed something to do. To, uh, keep my mind off of things. I tend to have a habit of cleaning when I do that. I hope you don't mind."

Cid laughed, walking closer. "Mind? Hell no. I appreciate it. This place was a pig sty before." He settled down next to him. "But what'd you do with all the stuff in here?"

"Well, there was a lot of trash in here, so I threw a good bit away. But there were some things I wasn't so sure about." Vincent slid from the table, sliding a large box, from underneath it. "Figured you could go through this stuff."

Cid glanced down at him, his eyes falling on the side of Vincent's exposed neck. Without really thinking about it, he grabbed the tip of Vincent's braid.

Vincent felt the slight pull, glancing up at him in confusion.

Cid's face reddened. "Er, sorry. I just don't think I've ever seen you with your hair tied back."

"Oh. Well, it was getting in my way." He set the box on the table, next to the pilot. "I didn't throw out anything that could have the slightest importance. Do you need any of this stuff?"

The box was filled with all kinds of envelopes, and papers. Even some pictures. Cid groaned. He really didn't want to go through all of those papers.

Vincent glanced down into the box, easily reading the pilot's mind. "You don't have to look through them now." He slid back onto the other side, fiddling in the pile of pictures. "I was just worried about throwing any of this away."

"Y'know, Vince, ya didn't have ta do this."

"I know. Like I said, I was bored."

"Uh huh." Cid looked around the room. He still couldn't believe Vincent was able to do all of this, in one night. "You musta been up half the night doin this."

Vincent turned his head away. "I couldn't sleep."

As if to break the moment, a low growl echoed from Vincent's stomach. He flushed, clutching a hand over the noise.

Cid spun around. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Well, I just figured you ain't eatin nuthin since you've been out there. Plus you didn't eat anything since you've been here. I just knew you had to be hungry." Cid jumped from the table. "Come on. Since ya did all this, the least I can do is make ya breakfast. How's that sound?"

Vincent shrugged. "I guess that sounds good."

--

_AN: Srry it took so long. I just have trouble with filler, where pretty much nothing happens, and making it sound interesting. Plus I tend to rush my stories, and I'm trying to resist doing that. Hope you enjoyed it, and the next 2 chapts should be up fairly soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter turned out to be really long. Lol hope you don't fall asleep reading it_

--

The next couple of weeks went rather smoothly. It was surprising how much Vincent loosened up in the short amount of time he was staying there. He'd even stopped wearing that horrid claw around the house. I mean, he still wore a glove over it, but Cid was thrilled that he felt comfortable enough to not feel like he had to worry about concealing it.

Cid caught the ex-Turk at the window, late one night, staring out into the backyard. He seemed to favor the windows, when he was musing. Usually Cid left him alone, but he became curious when Vincent journeyed outside.

Cid moved to the window. He watched the gunman stroll out into the backyard, seemingly exploring.

Vincent ran a hand along the unfinished ground plane Cid's been working on. Taking in the surroundings, and seemingly understanding the design he saw. His attention was diverted to Kiwi, nestled under the tree. He stared at the golden bird, cautiously moving closer. She, in return, ruffled her feathers at the oncoming intrusion. Vincent stopped, stepping back. He knew the bird didn't like him, and didn't see a point in testing his luck. Instead, he took a point on the opposite side of the dogwood, she was under, and sat down. His gaze shifted up to the sky, taking it in.

Cid watched him for a little while, thinking of an excuse to go out there. How could he tell Vincent that he was spying on him, and just wanted to say 'hi'. He looked around, his eyes soon falling on the pack of cigarettes on the table. Cid grinned, snatching them up, and headed outside.

Vincent glanced back, at hearing the door.

"Oh, hey Vince. Didn't know you were out here. Just came out for a smoke. Don't let me disturb ya."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where's your lighter, Cid?"

The pilot fished around in his pockets. "Er?"

"You don't have it, do you?"

"Uh… seems not. Hmm." He scratched his head, flushing under the gunman's gaze. "Maybe I should-"

"Just sit down, Cid."

Cid sighed, sliding the packet into his pocket. "Yea sure." He made his way over, settling next to Vincent. "So… what's up?"

Vincent returned his gaze upwards. "The sky."

Cid laughed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"No… I was stating fact."

The pilot's expression fell. "Oh. Let me rephrase that then. What are you doin out here?"

Vincent shrugged. "Just needed to get outside."

"Why so late?"

"I always liked coming out at night. The cool air just feels good. The darkness always seems to calm me."

"Hmm." Cid followed his gaze up to the waning moon. "Guess to each his own. Nighttime's always been too quiet for me."

"I could see that."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like the night well enough. I like to see the stars." He started to trail off into his thoughts. "They've always been so beautiful."

Vincent glanced over at Cid, before turning to look back up. "I was always amazed with how many there were. Sunlight only allows you to see the existence around you. Cut off by the circular feel of the sky, but the night looks endless. It just seems like you'd never be able to reach them all. And a part of me's always wanted to try."

Cid smiled, leaning back against the tree. "Yea. Seems like that's my next step. If you want." He flushed. "I can take you with me."

Vincent pulled his knees in closer, settling his chin atop them.

The pilot noted his expression, scratching his head. "You don't gotta decide, now. It ain't gonna be for a while. Look how long it took me to make the rocket. And it didn't even work right."

"It worked."

Cid turned to look at him fully.

"You made it… didn't you? The only reason it broke was because you had to save Shera." He glanced over at the pilot. "That's a success, in my book."

Cid grinned. "You're something else, ya know that Vince."

Vincent's gaze fell down, then back up to the sky. "Just wish I knew what."

"Hey." Cid hit him in the arm, knocking him over. Vincent dropped a hand to the ground, to try and keep his balance. "Don't start up with that, again."

"But."

"No buts." Cid waved a finger in his face. "I won't have you talking like that around me. Got it?"

Vincent stared at him, a bit surprised by the outburst. Even Kiwi ruffled, warking.

The gunman's eyes softened. "You scared the bird."

Cid looked back at her. The golden bird's head was down, eyes narrowed. "Eh, who cares? That bird's been moody lately." He swirled around to her. "What's your problem anyway?"

"Wark."

"Don't pull that with me. Confess. You're up to something aren't you?"

"Wark?"

"Cid, quiet down. People are sleeping."

Cid sat down in front of Kiwi, grasping her head. "Tell me what's going on with you."

She tilted hr head, staring at the paranoid old man she saw as her master. "Wark?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Cid looked back to Vincent, who'd crawled closer to him.

"She's nested."

"Well, I know that. This insolent bird's taken over my tree."

"No, Cid." Vincent shook his head settling down next to Cid. "She's laid an egg."

The pilot quickly released her upon hearing this news. "An egg?" He looked back to the bird. "That true, girl?"

She gave a soft wark, settling her head down on his lap. Cid stroked her soft feathers. "Wow. How'd you know, Vince? Did you see her egg."

"No. I guess, I could just sense it." His hand gently brushed the top of her head. She looked up sharply, causing Vincent to draw back. Cid rubbed her cheek. "Ya gotta get used to him sooner or later."

Kiwi's black eyes settled on Vincent, then nipped his hand gently. The ex-Turk took the invite, and gently ran his fingers through the soft golden feathers. She closed her eyes, seeming to purr against the touch.

Cid's eyes shifted down to Vincent. He grinned. "Is that a smile, Vince?"

Vincent sighed. "I believe so." He looked up at Cid, and was about to say something, when he realized something that made him flush fiercely. His head had settled down onto the pilot's shoulder. He sat up quickly, causing Kiwi to look up, at the sudden jerk.

"Wark."

Cid laughed. "Not gonna bite ya, Vince."

"I know. I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be getting too cozy here. Remember, I don't intend to stay long."

Cid's smile faded. "Oh, yea. I forgot."

Vincent felt himself tense. He hated seeing that sad look in those bright blue eyes. Vincent sighed, rising to his feet. "So, what's this?" He headed over to the contraption nearby, resting a hand against the cool metal.

Cid stood, leaving Kiwi to rest. "Oh, that's just something I've been tinkering with lately." He placed his hand next to Vincent's. "It's supposed to fly, but so far I can only make it sail across the ground."

"It has no wheels. So it hovers?"

"Something like that."

"Well, that's flying. Isn't it?"

"I guess." Cid smiled. "Since when'd you get more positive than me?"

Vincent seemed shock at this news. He flushed. "I guess I don't like to see you so down on yourself. It's just not like you." A timid smile found his lips once more.

Cid couldn't help but stare at Vincent. It felt good to see him finally smiling again.

Vincent's face burned deeper. "What?"

"Heh. Sorry. It's just that, it's so dark, there's no lights, but your eyes always shine so beautifully."

Vincent sighed, not too sure how to take the compliment. "It's not natural."

Cid shrugged. "Yea I know." He stepped closer, brushing a hand across his cheek. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it were."

Vincent brought a hand to his lips, trying to hide the. He wasn't really flattered by the comment, but the reality of what he meant got through. "You're ridiculous, Cid."

"I try, but ya gotta tell me something, Vince." He stepped closer, the seriousness in his eyes, causing Vincent to feel nervous again. "What?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"WHAT!?" Vincent jumped away from his reach. "Why do you ask that?"

Cid looked at him sideways. "Come on. Did you really think you can hide it from me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just haven't been tired."

"Oh, bull. You've been here for almost two months now. I'm not blind, Vincent. You're exhausted. Now, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well." The ex-Turk turned away

"Can you not sleep?"

"Something like that. S-sorta."

"Well, if that's all it is, then I can help you."

"What?" Vincent backed away. "No, Cid. You can't help me."

"Sure I can. I could always help you get to sleep before. Why can't I help now?"

"Cid, it's not that simple. Besides, don't you remember how you used to get me to sleep."

Cid shrugged. "Yea, so?"

Vincent shook his head. "I just don't think it's a good idea. Don't worry… I can handle this."

Cid just stared at him, not liking that he wouldn't accept his offer. "You sure?"

Vincent smiled coyly. "Yea. I'll be ok. Good night, Cid."

He started inside, leaving a disappointed pilot behind. Cid sighed. "Night, Vincent."

xXx

A couple days later, Vincent was sitting outside with Kiwi. It seems the golden bird actually listened to Cid when he told her to get used to him. He rubbed the soft feathers. Enjoying to hear her coo gently.

The door opened, and they both looked up to see Cid. The pilot held his hands up. "I really did come out here for a smoke, this time. I swear."

Vincent shook his head. "This is your house, Cid. Why don't you smoke inside."

"Well." He placed one between his lips, and lit it. "You're here, and I know you don't like me smoking." He pulled it out, breathing out smoke when he talked. "I just figured if I made myself go outside, it'd make me, I dunno, cut down."

Vincent sighed, turning his attention back to Kiwi. "Cid you shouldn't change that kind of thing for me."

"Eh, I need to quit anyway." He said, sucking more into his lungs. "It's a disgusting habit. So, I see Kiwi's warming up to ya." He stepped closer, scratching her head.

"It'd seem so. I'm kind of curious though, Cid."

"Huh? What?"

"I haven't seen you smoke too much lately. When's the last time you've had one?"

He shrugged. "Hell, I dunno. I hadn't really been payin too much attention I guess. See, that's why ya gotta stick around." He swatted Vincent on the arm. "You're weaning me offa this crap."

Vincent smiled. "Suppose that's a bonus. I'd sure like you to not smell like smoke anymore."

The smile faded from his lips, catching Cid's attention. "Something wrong?"

Vincent tensed further, with the approaching sound of that familiar engine. "No."

Cid turned towards the sound. "Tell, me that's not what I think it is."

"I'm afraid so." He leapt to his feet, darting inside. Cid tossed the cigarette down, running after him.

Vincent froze when he heard a firm knocking on the door. "Highwind, open this door." Just the sound of Cloud's voice again, made his blood run cold. "Open the door, now!"

Cid clamped his hands on Vincent's shoulders, making him jump. He turned the gunman towards him, speaking softly. "Do you wanna see him?"

Vincent's eyes snapped to the door, with hearing him knock again.

Cid took his head gently in his hands, turning him back to face him. "Ignore that. Do you want to see him?"

Vincent's red eyes were wide in panic. "I don't know, Cid." His gaze shifted back to the door. "A part of me wants to, but I'm afraid that, if I do, I'll want to go back to him. I don't want that, Cid."

Cid sighed. "Ok. Look at me, Vince." He turned his head back. "How bout this. I go answer the door. If you decide that you do want to see him, then just come on out, ok." He brushed a hand across his face. "I'm not going to influence you, but I'll be there if you need me. Alright?"

He turned back to the door, as Cloud bellowed again, getting annoyed with the wait. Vincent nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. Just wait back here." He kissed the gunman on the forehead, then went to let in the impatient swordsman. Vincent darted into his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cloud glared. "Where is he?"

"What?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where's Vincent? I know he's here." He tried to barge in, but Cid held up an arm to stop him. "He's not here."

"Don't lie to me. I know he's here. Where is he?"

Cid had to grasp Cloud's arm to keep him from going inside. "I told you, he's not here. There's no reason for you to be on my property."

Cloud's glare deepened. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit, Highwind. I know that Vincent is here, and I'm not leaving until I talk to my fiancée`"

Cid's eyes reflected the anger in Cloud's. "Vincent is not your fiancée. The day you took on that Turk, you gave up the right to call him that."

"I want to hear this from Vincent. Where is he?"

"I already told you, he's not here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Get lost."

"Cloud?"

Both pairs of blue eyes turned to see Vincent standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His arms were wrapped around himself, still not sure if he should be out here.

Cloud's eyes lit up with seeing the gunman. "Vincent." His voice came out in a sigh as he tried to step forward, only to realize Cid still had his arm. He glared up at him, jerking his arm out of the firm grasp.

Cid sighed in aggravation, closing the door. "Damn it."

The swordsman ran forward, throwing his arms around him. "Vincent, I was worried sick about you."

Vincent's eyes widened in shock. "You were?"

"Of course I was. Vincent I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

Vincent's gaze fell. He gently pushed him back. "Then why did you?"

"What?"

"Cloud I don't understand why you would do this to me." Vincent bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears. "Why did you need him? Wasn't I enough for you?"

Cloud sighed. "Vincent. It's difficult to explain."

"Cloud." Vincent stepped back, his head dropping. "I told myself that I didn't want to see you again. That you didn't deserve a second chance. But I came out here because I decided to hear you out." He looked back up to him. "I came out here, because I was willing to let you explain yourself. You don't think I'd understand, but I understand odd situations a lot better than you think." He wiped his face, settling down in a chair. "If you have a good reason for what you've done, then maybe I could forgive you."

Cloud's face paled. "But, Vincent."

The ex-Turk crossed his legs, managing to keep that calm demeanor he'd been trained to perfect. "It's the only chance you've got, Cloud."

The swordsman's head fell, his gaze soon shifting to Cid. The pilot had been glaring at him since he'd come in, from his position, over by the wall. "Do I have to explain myself in front of him?"

"What?" Cid pushed himself from the wall. "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of me."

"No, Cid, he's right." His eyes fell to the gunman, unsure. "Can you give us some privacy?"

After flashing another glare to Cloud, Cid reluctantly left.

Vincent watched the doorway Cid went through. He really didn't want to be left alone with Cloud, but that may've been the only way to get the truth.

Feeling a hand gently wrap around his, Vincent turned back to Cloud, who was on his knees, in front of him. His fingers fiddled with the ring on his hand. "I'm glad to see you're still wearing this." He smiled up at him. "Does that mean you're still willing to give me a chance?"

Vincent's heart slowed. He wasn't expecting to see him smile like that. Pulling at his fingers, Vincent slid his hand from the grip. "We'll see. First you have to tell me why I should."

"Alright." Cloud sighed, pulling up a chair next to him. He tried to take Vincent's hand again, but the gunman pulled it away. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I want the truth, Cloud."

"Ouch. Ok." His gaze shifted, scratching his head. "Look, the thing is. I have a good reason, but I don't know how to explain it."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Just try to explain the way you justified it for yourself."

Cloud's face flushed. "Well, I just."

"You will look me in the eye." Vincent was trying to keep himself calm, but he couldn't stand that Cloud was so much of a coward that he couldn't even look at him while explaining why he broke his heart.

"I guess you could say that I was weak. Reno gave me something that I'd never felt before." He gulped from seeing his former lover's jaw tighten. "I was selfish then, Vincent."

"You're right."

"What?" Cloud was hoping he meant his reason.

"I don't understand."

Cloud groaned. "I knew it. Vincent I-"

"It's not what you think. I do get how you could give into desires like that. What I don't get is why you didn't think I could give it to you?"

"What?"

"Whatever it was, Cloud, you just had to ask."

Cloud shook his head. "It's not that simple Vincent."

Vincent leaned forward. "What could Reno possibly give you that I couldn't!?" His restraints were breaking, causing his eyes to tear.

"Vincent, I couldn't ask that of you." He grasped Vincent's hands again, his voice pleading. "What I got from Reno was raw and rough. You didn't need to be forced into something like that. I wanted to be different with you." His hand cupped the side of his face. "I didn't ever want to be rough with you. I didn't want to risk hurting you."

Vincent closed his eyes, turning his head away. "You mean physically?"

"Uh, well yea. You'd been tortured enough. I didn't want to further that. You're my whole world, Vincent."

"You didn't want to hurt me?"

"Yea." A false relief washed over Cloud from the calm tone in Vincent's voice. "I couldn't expect you to-"

"And you think that makes it ok!?" Vincent rose sharply to his feet. "You think that not wanting to hurt me justifies what you did!? PHYSICAL PAIN MEANS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?" His voice was growing louder, heightening to an ear-splittingly pained pitch. The ex-Turk breathed to try and steady himself, finally allowing himself to cry. He brought a hand to his heart, eyes pleading upon him. "I loved you, Cloud. I would have done anything for you." His tears fell faster, voice growing weak. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Vincent, I-"

"If it's what you wanted, then I would've given it to you. You didn't know if it would hurt, you just assumed. And even if it did, then I would've gotten used to it. Why couldn't you at least give me a chance?"

"Vincent, listen." Cloud grasped his arms, gently pulling him back into the chair. He brushed the tears from the gunman's eyes. "In all fairness, this wasn't just about me. Reno was having some major problems, and I was helping him out."

"Since when did you care what happens to Reno?" Vincent snapped

Cloud flushed. "Well, that may be true. But I if you had just seen what kind of shape he was in, then you'd understand." He rubbed a thumb over Vincent's hand, verifying to himself that he still had that ring. Telling himself that some part of Vincent still cared about him. "He needed me."

The ex-Turk jerked his hands away. "I needed you." His tears began to fall again. This time, faster than before. "Cloud, I don't care about Reno. I don't care how much you believe he needed you. He had other people there that could help him. You were mine, Cloud!"

"Vincent."

"NO! I don't care if I sound selfish. It's the truth. You and I were bonded. We had a life together. We were to be married, and you just threw all of that away." Vincent's expression, twisted with anger, settled back into sorrow. "All you got from him was sex. There's no possible way there was any kind of affection between you two. I loved you, Cloud. I trusted you, with my heart, and you destroyed it. How can you possibly expect me to take you back, after that?"

Cloud just stared at him, guilt washing over him from the torn gleam in those crimson eyes. The same eyes that used to look at him so lovingly, now just reflected the sorrow and hatred that he himself had caused. Cloud started to cry. "By trying to understand how sorry I am."

Vincent's expression lightened from seeing tears glistening from the very source of his pain.

The swordsman took his hands again. "Cid's right? I took you for granted. I ignored everything you've ever done for me, only realizing how much you truly meant to me when it was too late. When I was faced with the fear of losing you." He slid his chair back, kneeling in front of Vincent. "I can't live without you, Vincent. You're my whole world, and I'm sorry it took me this long to notice." He placed a hand against the side of the chair, leaning up slowly. "I know it's nearly impossible to gain your trust. Even more so when it's broken. But if you will just let me try again. Give me a chance for us to start over, then I'll prove that it was worth it. I'll spend every waking minute just trying to make you happy. You don't know how much I've longed to see that beautiful smile of yours."

Vincent's jaw quivered. His heart pounding at how close he was. "Cloud?"

"I never stopped loving you, Vincent."

Cloud's lips gently brushed against Vincent's, causing the gunman's heart to skip. Cloud tested the touch, cautiously pushing further. To his surprise, and appreciation, the gunman accepted his kiss, pushing back.

Cid nearly punched a wall, to try and stop it. But resigned against it. As much as he didn't want them together, if Vincent was willing to give him another chance, then he couldn't say anything. Besides… who's to know if his intentions weren't selfish as well?

Both pairs of eyes closed, their lips embracing tighter. Cloud slid further onto Vincent's lap, hands gently wrapping around his waist. Vincent's shaking hands settled onto Cloud's arms. These lips were so familiar to him. In a way, comforting to feel again… but not right.

Vincent pushed Cloud back, lowering his head. "Get out."

"What?"

"I can't do this, Cloud."

Cloud's blood ran cold. He thought he had him. "But Vincent."

Vincent finally looked back to him. "I'm not going to deny that I still love you… but I don't think I can ever trust you again." He shook his head, turning away again. "Without trust, there's no way we can ever be together again."

Cid did an internal happy dance.

"Vincent, please. Just give me a chance. "

"No, Cloud."

"I can get the trust back."

Vincent closed his eyes, still shoving. "I said, get out."

Cloud stood, pleading. "Come on, Sweetheart."

Vincent clamped his hands over his ears. "GET OUT!"

"Vincent, just think about this." He grasped the gunman's wrists, trying to pull his hands from his ears.

"I have, get out!!"

"But, Vin-" Cloud was cut off by someone grabbing his arm. He glared up at Cid, trying to pull out of his grip. "Let go of me."

"Vincent told ya to leave."

He jerked, still unable to escape the pilot's hold. "I'm not finished."

"Yea you are." Cid began to drag Cloud to the door.

"I'm not leaving without Vincent."

"Vincent doesn't want to come with you. Just stay away from him." He shoved the swordsman out the door, locking it behind him.

Cid, in turn, spun back around to Vincent. The ex-Turk had drawn his legs up onto the chair. His face was buried in his knees, hands still blocking his ears.

Cid walked closer, grasping his shoulders. He knelt in front of him, keeping his voice calm. "Vincent?"

Without warning, the gunman shoved him away. He looked up to see Vincent's face soaked beneath the death-glare. "What makes you think that's gonna work!?"

Cid blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've told you to stay away from me before!" Vincent snapped. "Why do you think he'll listen to you, when you don't even listen to me!?" His hands helped make his point, before he stood, darting back to his designated room.

"VINCENT!" Cid scrambled to his feet, chasing after him. He twisted the handle, to realize it was locked, then knocked. "Vincent, come on. I'm trying to help."

"GO AWAY! I don't need your help!"

Cid sighed, lowering his tone. "Vincent, please. Don't make me pay for his mistakes."

"SHUT UP!"

"Have I ever done anything to hurt you? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Cid, please." Vincent sobbed from behind the door, his labored breaths clearly audible. "I don't need this right now. AND I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Cid dropped his head against the door, still twisting the handle, in hopes that it would still open. "Vincent, just talk to me. You're obviously in a lot of pain, right now. I wanna help."

"No, Cid." His voice sounded muffled. Like it was hidden in something. "Being around you just confuses me so much more. I need to be alone for a while. That means you to." His escalated anger could be determined at the last line.

Cid tried to look through the door. Hoping to maybe figure out what was going on in there. "To? What do ya mean, Vince?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go away."

"I can't."

"Why not!?" Vincent snapped. "I thought you wanted to help? Why don't you just listen? STOP IT!"

Cid sighed, placing a hand against the wooden door. "I'm just worried about you. When I found you in that forest you had a gun to your head. I've never seen you hurt this bad before." Tears started to squeeze through Cid's defenses. "You don't know how many nights I've laid awake, just scared that I'm gonna wake up to find you dead. Please, Vince. Just let me talk to ya. Let me know you're gonna be ok." He tried the handle again, banging lightly against the door. "Please."

There was a long pause, where neither said anything.

"If it means anything, Vince… I'm proud of ya."

"What for?"

Cid wiped his nose. "Well, it's just that you've been so strong. You may not see it, but you have. You didn't give in to the moment, with Cloud here. You stuck to your decision, and didn't let him change it."

"Of course you'd be happy about this."

Cid jumped from the sudden snap. "What?"

"You never wanted Cloud and me to be together. You admitted it yourself."

"I know that. Look, Vince, yea I'm glad that you two are split up, but not because I wanted a chance with you. I never thought you'd be happy with him. And it's tearing me apart to see you in so much pain. If you really believed you can be happy with Cloud, then I'm not gonna stop you. I just wanted to be sure it's what you wanted. The only reason I didn't want you together is because I knew he was gonna pull some bullshit like this. I'm just sorry I couldn't step in before he did." Cid tried the handle once more. "Believe me, Vince. All I ever wanted was your happiness. I only want what's best for you… Please." He sobbed. "Let me in."

…

…

"Shut up."

Cid sighed, but was surprised to see the door open. A pair of glowing, crimson eyes peered out at him. "You're serious?"

Cid smiled. "I mean every word."

The gunman threw his arms around Cid's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Cid's smile broadened, holding him tight. "I know it hurts now, but it'll pass."

Vincent sniffed. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, Vincent. I'll always be right here with you."

xXx

They moved to the bedroom.

Vincent eventually cried himself out, and was finally sleeping peacefully. Well, not fully. The ex-Turk was groaning in his sleep.

Asleep, but restless.

Cid sighed, tucking him in, and left the room to let him rest.

He ventured into the kitchen, starting up a pot of tea. Cid checked out the window, making sure that swordsman was long gone. He figured he now had the go-ahead to force Cloud to keep away from Vincent. If he had to.

The pilot settled into one of the chairs, hiding his face in his hands. He had formed a mach-5 headache from all of this, and was trying to work it out.

A few minutes later, the kettle started to whistle. Cid got up to fetch it from the stove.

He pulled out a cup, and started to pour, when he heard Vincent scream, followed by a loud thud.

Cid dropped them both on the table, running back down the hall. He found Vincent, lying on the ground, nursing a bleeding shoulder. Cid fell to his knees, next to him, rolling him over onto his back. "Vince, what happened!?"

Vincent laid his head back on Cid's knee. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding!?" He pushed down Vincent's sleeve, trying to see the wound.

"I just scratched myself. It's already starting to clot. It's fine."

Cid ran a hand through Vincent's hair. "By the way you screamed, I thought you'd been shot or something. Don't do that to me."

The gunman's face flushed, and he sat up, sighing.

Cid watched him, uncertain. "You sure, you're ok?"

Vincent checked his wound. It was almost mended. "Yea… I will be." He started to stand. "I think I'm gonna shower off. I don't feel too clean."

"Oh. You sure you don't wanna try to get some more sleep."

Vincent shook his head, starting out the door. "I don't think I could get back to sleep."

xXx

Vincent stood with his head dipped under the shower head. He had the water turned on as hot as he could get it, trying to use the heat to maybe melt away some of the tension in his shoulders. A pool began to rise around his feet, from where he'd closed the drain. It was just a habit. Vincent sometimes liked to let the water build up, from the shower, and try to just relax in the tub.

"_(What's wrong with you?)"_

"I thought I told you to zip it?" Another unconscious habit Vincent had formed was to talk aloud to the demons in his head. It was just the only way he felt they could really hear him. "I don't feel like listening to you, right now."

"_(You're gonna hear it anyway. You keep acting like a little bitch, and it's pissing me off.)"_

Vincent growled. "Fine, just get it over with."

"_(I don't get why you're so torn up over that Cloud human. You can always get another one.)"_

Vincent scoffed. "I wouldn't expect a demon to know what human emotions feel like."

"_(Ya see, that's the problem. I do understand what they feel like. And that's what's driving me crazy.)"_

"What?"

"_(You. You're nothing but a big ball of so many useless emotions, and I feel every one of them. I don't like feeling like shit, Vincent. And I want you to just move on. Why not try that Cid on for size?)"_

"Shut up, Chaos. You're just an ignorant demon, who just feels like spouting out nonsense for things you won't ever understand." The pool began to reach up near his knees, and Vincent switched off the water, settling in.

Chaos laughed. _"(Naïve am I? You didn't know anything about passion until I came along.)"_

"Oh, yea, and I appreciated all you've done for me."

He laughed again, this time louder. _"(You should. Besides, you're wrong. I may not completely understand everything about human emotions, but I understand yours' well enough.)"_

"Bullshit."

"_(You forget, Vincent. You're mind is an open book to me. I know everything that passes through your head. As well as your affection towards that pilot.)"_

"Just, shut up. You always knew."

"_(Of course I did, but I suppose there's one thing you didn't know.)"_

"And what's that?"

He could almost feel that demonic grin burning in his mind. _"(I want him too.)"_

Vincent shot up. "What!? I thought you hated Cid. You wanted to kill him."

"_(Oh I will, but I wanna try him first.)"_

"What?"

"_( You don't seem to understand, Vincent. Cloud was ok, but in retrospect he sucked big time. But there's just something about that pilot. I don't know what caused it, but I can just feel it. Every time he touches you. When he kissed you, I could taste the lust dripping from his lips. He tastes good, Vincent and I want more.)"_

Vincent's skin crawled. "You're sick."

Chaos laughed. _"( Really? You can't say that. I know you feel it too. That's why being near him confuses you.)"_

The gunman flushed.

"_(You can feel the raw passion rising from his skin. I know how many times you've had to bite your lip, just to keep from kissing him. You want to taste it too. You thirst for him.)"_ His laugh turned mocking. _"(You get hard just from hearing his voice.)"_

"Shut up!" Vincent snapped, clapping his hands to his ears, leaning back.

"_(Ha. You won't be able to resist for long. I'll make sure of that.)"_

Vincent took his hands down, realizing it was stupid to have them there. "You can't do anything. Even if you take control of my body, Cid still won't allow you to do anything. He knows me, and he knows you. More than that, he knows the difference."

"_(Maybe so.)"_ His voice slid low and sinister. That fanned amusement gone. _"(But who said I'd give him a choice?)"_

Vincent sat up, his eyes narrowing. "You stay away from him."

"_(Or what? What can you do to stop me? Better yet… what will you do to stop me?)"_

"What?" Vincent flushed again, from the tone of his voice.

"_(Cid's not the only one I want Vincent. You don't know how many times just seeing your reflection makes me hungry.)"_

Another chill ran though Vincent's spine. "I think I do. That may be why I don't look at myself as much." He felt his left hand twitch.

"_(Either way, it works perfectly. You're a horney little ball of sex, and I can help you out with that… Just let me have you.)"_

"What!? Even if I'd agree to something like that, how is it even possible?"

"_(Simple.)" _The left hand moved again, fingers curling. _"(This is, in fact, my arm anyway. If you let me… it'd be all I need.)"_

The blackened hand crept closer. Vincent grabbed it, holding it against the bottom of the tub. "No. I don't care what you can do, I'm not agreeing to something so vile." His face burned brighter, just thinking of the whole situation that would have to play out.

"_(Come now. I'd be doing you a favor.)"_ The hand jerked, and Vincent struggled to hold it. _"(It's not like you're any good at it yourself.)"_

"I don't care. I can't let you. It's disgusting to even consider."

"_(Disgusting or not, you still want it.)"_

Vincent closed his eyes, pushing the hand further back. "I do not."

"_(It really doesn't suit you to lie, Vincent. Besides, it's not just your will power fighting here. I want it, and so do my brothers. We only truly feel alive when you're enthralled in orgasm. Our desires are influencing yours'. You're going to lose.)"_

Vincent felt his grip loosen, then tighten again at feeling the hand move. "No."

"_(How bout a trade then.)"_ The demon inched his hand ever closer, between the gunman's legs. _"If you let me have you, I'll let you sleep.)"_

"What?" His grip relaxed in shock. Would he really? "I don't believe you."

"_(What's not to believe? I give you my word. If I can have you, I'll let you sleep.)"_

Vincent considered the option, allowing his hold to loosen. He shook his head, tightening again. "No. Even if I trusted you, it wouldn't be worth it."

"_(Fine!)"_ The demon seemed to be getting agitated. And it's not to say that Vincent wasn't feeling the effect from it. _"(If I can't reason with you, then I suppose there's only one way. It's either you, or I take the pilot.)"_

Vincent felt his blood run cold. "You wouldn't."

"_(Try me.)" _

"It wouldn't work. Cid wouldn't let you."

"_(I don't need permission. Make your choice Vincent… it's either you or Cid. I'm getting at least one of you.)"_

Vincent felt his eyes sting again. He should've known that deranged demon would resort to that. Chaos already knew what the answer would be, why'd he even bother asking?

The gunman loosened his grip, jumping slightly to feeling his hand move on its own.

Chaos laughed in triumph. _"(I know your scared, Vincent, but don't worry. Just relax, and I won't hurt you.)"_

Vincent closed his eyes, as those menacingly sharp fingers began to pulse inside of him. It was both an odd, yet strangely relieving feeling to feel his own hand doing these things to himself. "Damn you, demon."

xXx

Vincent left the bathroom, feeling filthier than he had when he went in. He could still almost feel the demon's assault. "(I hate you.)" Vincent thought to Chaos, not feeling it to be good to speak aloud anymore.

"_(I know but that's a good thing, right? You won't get emotionally attached and break down when I drop you.)"_

Vincent flared. "Not funny."

"You say something?"

Vincent spun around to see Cid standing in his bedroom door.

Vincent grinned, trying not to look at him. "No. Just thinking out loud."

"Oh, alright. It's getting late, so I'm goin to bed."

"_(Now's your chance.)"_

"(What?)"

"_(Just take him, now.)"_

"(I thought you were satisfied.)"

"_(For a little while, but look at him. If you won't take him, I will.)"_

"(Shut up.)"

"Vince, you ok?" Cid held a hand against Vincent's forehead. "You seem flushed."

"No. I'm fine. Just kinda worn from all that's happened today?"

"_(Do it, now!)"_

"(No!)"

"Yea, I can see that. Oh well. G'night, Vince." He started back into his room.

"Night, Cid." Vincent stormed into his room, shutting the door. "I thought I told you to stay quiet when I'm talking to other people!?"

"_(I don't care. Go back in there and do something. I'm still horney.)"_

Vincent flopped down, angrily on the bed. "I let you have your fun. Leave Cid alone."

"_(You know as well as I do that it's so much better when someone else does it.)"_

"I said, no. Just shut up."

Chaos growled. _"(FINE! Forget what I said earlier. There's no way I'm ever going to let you sleep again.)"_

Vincent sighed. He didn't expect him to in the first place. "That's fine by me. But I won't let you hurt Cid."

--

_AN: I wasn't totally sure how to really write out the part when Vincent's talking to Chaos and Cid at the same time (which may be why it's short) but I hope you understood what was going on._


	7. Chapter 7

_The following scene contains rather graphic… sexx… yea, that's a good way of describing it. So for those of you that don't like to read, well porn, then I'll do you a favor. The real graphic parts will be indicated by __**"Start"**__. Just scroll down until you find the word __**"safe"**__, then continue on as you please ^^_

--

It was driving him wild. The gunman felt so weak, that he could hardly even control his baser instincts. He didn't like to look at himself as a horney sexx addict, but that's what he was turning into. Going without it, for so long, made his body ache. Even the beast inside of him, never having tasted such delights before, hungered for it, crying out for those carnal passions once more.

Vincent had to restrain himself from jumping Cid, a few times. Now, he was forced to avoid him altogether… which was a lot more difficult than it sounded. Just the look of the blonde pilot, sometimes even as simple as just hearing his voice, sent the beast howling.

-He had to leave-

Vincent greatly appreciated that Cid had taken him into his home. Ok, more like dragged him, but the thought was there, and the pilot was definitely obvious with his worry and affection towards him.

That was mainly why he couldn't stay.

Vincent knew he'd be putting Cid in danger, by having him so close. Even more so with the recent developments. It was clear that Cid would come after him, but he had to try. Maybe, by the time he found him……

Vincent holstered his gun, and peered out the door, to the guest room.

No sign of Cid.

He swept out, into the hall, and headed for the kitchen.

"Vince? Where ya goin?"

Damn him, and his timing!

Vincent froze, trying to fight the urge to turn around to him.

"Are you leaving?"

A chill ran through the gunman's spine, and on out through his limbs. "I-I just needed some air."

He was quiet for a while, and again, Vincent had to fight the compelling urge to look at him.

"Then, why do you have your gun?"

Vincent's face flushed. How did he notice his gun?

"Vincent?" Vincent jumped, from the voice being so close, and whipped around, startling Cid.

The gunman bit his lip, his heart starting to pound. Cid's hair was messy, slept in… and he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants.

Cid looked at Vincent, in confusion of the sudden change in expression. "You ok?" He reached out, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

The gunman drew in a breath, heart stopping. Gleaming red eyes turned dark, his lips crashing into Cid's slamming the blonde pilot back into the door. Cid's eyes fluttered, in surprise, soon closing –falling into the ravaging embrace.

Vincent breathed a hungry moan, his hand slipping past Cid's waistband to grasp his gentle erection. Cid groaned, bucking up into the touch. Vincent's other hand fished around, for the handle. He wrenched it open, swinging them in, along with the door. They slammed into the adjacent wall, finally breaking apart.

Cid grasped the door, panting. Vincent's hand slid out of Cid's pants, fingers tracing on up his body. Cid tensed at the feeling of those dangerous golden fingers wrapping around his elbow. A warm wet tongue traced along behind his lobe, the other hand finally moving all the way to the back of his head, twining through the short blonde strands.

"Vincent." He crooned, not even sure how he was still on his feet.

Vincent massaged the back of Cid's scalp and gripped onto the hairs, jerking his head back to bite down into his neck.

Cid gasped, grasping onto him.

-Maybe Vincent really did have fangs-

"Agh Vincent!"

The gunman pulled away licking his lips, moving back in to kiss him.

"Vincent, wait." Cid tried to move away, when their lips collided, that forceful tongue invading his mouth.

Vincent held Cid firmly to the door, not even noticing that he was trying to gather the strength, or rather the resolve, to push him away.

The pilot finally managed to worm his way out, and flipped Vincent around, now holding him against the door.

"Vincent." He gasped, still not fully able to get his head together. "What the hell has gotten into you!?"

Not that he was really complaining, but something about this just didn't seem right.

An eerie golden light swirled into the ring of red, as Vincent gripped his arms

"Shut up." He snapped Cid's hands off, shoving hard, on his chest, to knock him back on the bed.

Cid fell to the soft mattress. He pushed himself up, gaping at his approaching attacker.

Vincent pushed his hair over the back of his head, grinning viciously.

"Vincent?" Cid sighed, as that slender form straddled him, sliding off his cloak. His arms slid around the pilot's shoulders, tongue messaging his ear.

"What are you doing?"

Vincent's fingers twisted sharply in Cid's hair. "Don't be such a bitch." He hissed.

A chill rushed through Cid's body. He had told Vincent, many times before, that there was nothing he could do that would scare him, but Vincent seemed off. There was an odd rasp in his voice. Plus Cid was thoroughly sure the ex-Turk wouldn't call someone a 'bitch'.

**Start**

Vincent raked his hands down Cid's chest, the sharp claws cutting through his skin. He slid down, to the floor, nestling between Cid's knees. His fingers looped under the waistband, of his pants, pulling them on down to his ankles.

Without even the slightest hesitation, he wrapped his lips around that swollen member, swallowing him whole. Cid's breath knotted in his stomach, his fingers clutching the sheets. He could actually feel himself sliding down and out of that surprisingly deep throat, without so much as a hint of gagging, that devilish tongue twisting around him.

The assault was fast, yet torturous. Engulfing between his thighs with a wet heat that disabled the rest of his body. Vincent grasped Cid's ankles, his hands running up along the back of his legs pushing the pilot further up on the bed. The gunman slinked up with him, never seeming to lose that quick steady rhythm . He nested between Cid's legs, hands pawing the bed, like a cat.

Then he stopped.

Cid's closed his eyes, biting his lip, as those malicious teeth closed around the base of his tender extension. Vincent's lips tightened around him, as he slid on up, raking his teeth along the sensitive flesh. He moaned, sparking a numbing vibration through Cid's legs. Cid pulled at the sheets, his eyes clenching tighter. Face burning so hot, that he was beginning to sweat.

The gunman laughed at him, dipping back down, just before releasing the head, and bit in harder. Cid's head cocked back, his body arching, fingers grasping desperately for Vincent's hands. He growled, calling out for him to stop.

Vincent released him, snapping to his lips, to silence him. Cid cringed at the oddly arousing taste of himself on someone else's tongue. Vincent undid his shirt, slinging it off to the side of the bed, soon joined with the belt and headband. His hair hung freely onto Cid's face, relaxing the pilot, slightly, before that menacing claw gripped the back of his neck.

Cid didn't know whether to fight or just give in, all he knew is that those pants needed to come off, even though that butter-soft leather felt pretty damn good against him.

**Safe…almost (srry this is kinda important)**

Wait… what was he talking about? NO! This couldn't continue. Vincent was acting odd. This could only end in disaster.

Cid grasped Vincent's shoulders, trying to nudge him off, or do something to get him to stop, even though every nerve of his being was screaming at him for doing so. Their lips finally parted, and Cid heaved, turning his head sideways. "Vincent, wait. We have to stop this. We can't-"

_Click_

The cold barrel of Cerberus pressed into the underside of Cid's jaw. "What did I tell you?"

Cid's breath froze in his chest… _"Vincent wouldn't really shoot me… would he?"_

"Quit bitching and just take it. You don't even have to do anything." He leaned in closer, grinning viciously. "Just lay there, and I won't have to hurt you." His lips forced on Cid's once more, only waiting until he felt no more resistance to lay the gun aside.

**Start… again**

His human hand raked down Cid's stomach, a lot more gentle than he had been before, forcing the pilot to buck into the touch. Cid's fingers twitched uncertain, before latching onto the clasp on Vincent's pants.

He undid them, trying to nudge the stubborn leather down.

Vincent smiled, adjusting himself to assist. "There, ya see." His voice dipped down to Cid's ear. "This'll feel so much better, if you just accept it." He laughed in a sultry voice that could chill an iceberg, washing his body over Cid, and slid his pants on down. Vincent kicked them over the side of the bed, laving his tongue over Cid's neck. "Just go with it. I know this is what you want."

He was right. Cid had wanted Vincent for so long that he didn't even have the strength to fight back anymore. Although, there was still that small knot that told him he shouldn't do this. If he went through with it… he'd lose Vincent. On the other hand, there was an even louder voice that kept reminding him that Vincent had pulled a gun on him.

Even though Cid knew that Vincent wouldn't shoot him, on purpose, there was little doubt in his mind that resisting would result in proving him wrong.

Vincent's hand teased around Cid's erection. Holding him tightly, he prepared himself.

Cid cringed from the friction as the gunman thrust himself upon him. Cid's mind was soon distracted, from the pain, by the beautiful cry spilling from Vincent's lips. He heaved, leaning over Cid, his eyes growing dark.

"Vincent?" Cid crooned, as Vincent writhed on top of him. Back and forth, up and down. The pilot's head detached form his body, feeling himself pulse further inside of him. He bit his lip, head cocking back at an obscure angle. Tears slid down his face, feeling a war within him. "I don't want you this way. Vincent stop."

**Safe (for real this time)**

The sharp claw snapped around his neck. Vincent's breathing was harsh. It took him a little while to catch it. "It doesn't matter. I do. You said you'd give me anything I wanted. Well, I want you, and you're going to give it to me." His body tensed around him. "Now release."

"No." It was clear to Cid now that this really wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He was able to retain some restraint and hold back. Allowing himself to cum inside Vincent's body would only drive the gunman further from his reach.

The grip around his throat tightened. "Give me what I want, now."

Cid gagged, managing to pry the fingers off enough to speak. "I said, no."

Vincent growled. "Why?"

"Because I want Vincent… not you."

"What?" The grip relaxed, moving back from his neck. "How could you say that to me?"

"It's obvious. You have no right to taint Vincent's body like this." Cid grabbed the hand, about to strike him, pulling the wrist closer. "Get off me, Chaos."

The look of shock turned to a smug grin. "I see. Guess he was right." He groaned, his body tensing.

His expression softened, as well as the tension in his hands. Even the sound of Vincent's breathing was different. Not quite calmer, but less razzed than before. Cid groaned, his body aching. He reached a hand up, to gently grab the gunman's arm. Vincent's head snapped up to him. "Cid?"

The pilot sighed, relieved to see the sincere, if not somewhat freaked, expression in those gleaming red eyes he'd grown to love so much. "Vince? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would I…" The realization that there was something inside of him caught his attention. He looked back to Cid, recognizing the deep red in the pilot's face. "Cid?" His eyes started to tear, from what he thought was going on. "What happened?"

Cid's body tensed. Not just from what he imagined Vincent could be thinking, but from feeling him pull off. "Vince it's not what you think."

Vincent sat off to the side, his eyes falling upon Cid. "What have I done?"

"What? Vince I-"

He turned his head away, gripping the sheets in his fist. "I'm sorry, Cid."

Cid sat up, with great difficulty, placing a hand over Vincent's. He was still breathless, barely able to fully get his head together. "What you sorry for?"

Vincent jerked his hand from underneath Cid's. He stared into those forgiving eyes, not believing he'd allowed this to happen. "I'm sorry." The gunman said again, tears streaking down his face.

Vincent leapt from the bed and darted out, dragging the sheets along with him.

Cid jumped, when he did. Utterly confused as to what was going on. He did, however, know one thing for sure. Vincent was running away from him. The pilot grabbed his pants, sliding them up as he tried to follow after him.

He made it outside, searching through the misty atmosphere for any sign of Vincent. His head was starting to clear, though he felt really stupid that it took him a while to realize it was raining. Cid rushed to the backyard, to fetch Kiwi. The golden bird refused to move from her spot.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?... oh… damn it." Instead he resigned to mount the unfinished technology sitting nearby. It may not be able to fly, but it should be fast enough to catch Vincent… hopefully. He took off, praying to at least catch Vincent before he went airborne.

Judging by the tracks, Vincent had headed straight out of town. He could see him off in the distance, escaping further into the large field. Cid revved the engine, moving faster to catch him. The large bat-like wings sprang from the gunman's shoulders, as he glanced back at the approaching man.

Cid lunged off of his ride, grasping Vincent's leg when he began to take off. His hand slid off from the wet skin, but he was able to catch him again, double handed.

Vincent flapped the wings, frantically pulling. "Let go!"

Cid released his leg, with one hand, grabbing Vincent's wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doin!? You make me swear not to leave ya, then you take off?"

"Cid, please. Just let me go."

"No." He pulled the ex-Turk back down to the ground. Having a bit of difficulty against the strong pull of the wings. "Vince, even if I wasn't scared I'd never see you again, I wouldn't let you take off in this." He managed to get Vincent onto his knees, still holding his arms tightly. "Anyone knows you don't go flying in this kind of weather."

Vincent still tried to pull out of Cid's grasp, at the same time trying to keep the sheet tightly around him. "I don't understand. Why would you want me around? After what I did to you."

"What did you do?"

Tears fell from Vincent's eyes again. He couldn't believe how Cid could be so naïve. "Cid, I raped you."

"No you didn't."

"What? But, Cid."

"Vince, you didn't do anything. Even if you did, I'm not complaining. Believe me."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, as he pulled again. "It's not funny."

"No. I know it's not." A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and Cid had to nearly yell to be heard over the following shock. "But Vince, I'm not gonna let you run away from me that easily."

"I have to. I can't be around you anymore."

"Why not? Did I do something wrong."

"No." Vincent shook his head violently. "It's nothing you did. Just trust me, Cid. It'd be far better if I wasn't around you."

"But I don't want you to go away. Vincent I swore to stand by you. I wanna help you any way I can. How can I do that if you run away from me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Vincent's tears started pleading.

"Why would I get hurt?"

"It's no good explaining. Just listen to me, for once."

"I do listen to you." He brushed a hand over his cheek. "I hear every word you say. I just don't understand why you won't even let me help you. I can handle Chaos. I've dealt with him before."

Vincent's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. It's not hard to tell that wasn't you Vincent. Besides… what else could being around you do to hurt me?"

Vincent shook off Cid's bad grammar, still pulling at his hands. "It doesn't matter. I don't want anything to happen to you, Cid. I'm tired of losing people I care for."

"Well, so am I! And I'm not gonna let you go. I'm not going back home until you agree to come with me."

"Doesn't this sound familiar?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Never mind. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I have to be to deal with you."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "You're impossible."

"I try." Cid pulled on his hands. "Now let's discuss this inside. I'd rather for us to fight somewhere dry."

The gunman groaned, finally retracting his wings. "Fine. I don't care anymore."

"Good. Let's go." He stood, pulling Vincent up to his feet as well. The sheet started to fall, and Vincent had to jerk his hands from Cid's grip to catch it before anything was revealed. He flushed, pulling it up around him.

Cid scratched his head, grasping Vincent's arm again, to make sure he followed. "Damn it."

xXx

They entered the kitchen, dripping onto the linoleum floor. Vincent settled into a chair, pulling the wet sheet further over his shoulders. Don't quite know why. It's not like the thing could really be all that warm.

Cid grabbed a dish towel from the sink, tossing it over Vincent's head. He roughed up the dark strands, trying to dry them, and maybe get the gunman to lighten up. Vincent just grabbed the towel, staring up at him. He was amused.

"Whatever." Cid shrugged, heading for the hallway. "I'll get some bigger towels."

He came back a little while later, having changed first, one towel slung over his shoulder, another in his hand. However, he came back to a happy sight.

No, it's not what you think. Vincent was asleep, draped over the side of the small kitchen table. He actually looked peaceful, the sheet hanging heavily around him. Sure it was still concealing, but if anyone's curious… that sheet is white.

The gentle motion of Vincent's soft breaths brought a smile to the pilot's face. He dried off the excess water from his soft skin, then laid the towel aside, lifting him into his arms. "You're gonna give me an ulcer one of these days. Ya know that, Vince?" The gunman sighed, his head settling into the crook of Cid's neck. Cid smiled, touching his lips to Vincent's forehead. "But, I guess, it'd be worth it to keep you around."

He carried him into the bedroom, laying the frail ex-Turk in the bed. Cid pulled away the soaked sheets, covering him with the dry warm comforter still on the bed. Vincent crooned in his sleep, falling onto his side, and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

Cid sighed, just staring at the sleeping form. He ran a hand through the thick strands, brushing them from the view of his face. "I still don't get how something so beautiful, has to suffer so much." Cid kissed his head again, walking out, the sheet in hand. He threw it in the dryer, along with his pants, and turned it on. "Least they'll be nice and warm."

The pilot started back towards his room. Falling into bed sounded good right about now. He stopped next to Vincent's door, an ominous sensation wrenching his gut. "What now?" Cid opened the door, cautiously, his eyes falling on the sleeping gunman. "Vince?" He settled down on the mattress next to him. Vincent seemed to be ok. His eyes were twitching a bit, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. That was before Cid noticed something else that was off… Vincent wasn't breathing.

"Vince!?" He grasped the gunman's shoulder, trying to shake him awake. "VINCENT!?"

He fell onto his back, with no other response. Cid shook harder, panic setting in. "Vincent, wake up! What's going on!? VINCENT!"

His head titled back, lips falling open, as if to say something, but no sound came out. Cid's eyes started to tear. "Vincent, Please. Answer me!" He grasped the gunman's head, pulling it back up to face him. "Open your eyes!"

A weak cry finally emerged from his lips. His hands came up towards his throat, those sharp fingers digging into the pale skin. Cid grabbed his hands, pulling them away. The startling contrast of the deep red against Vincent's pearl skin made Cid's heart freeze. He brushed it away, grasping the gunman's hand. "Vincent, what's going on? Please, say something. Breathe, look at me. Do anything to let me know you're ok!" His grip tightened, still trying to shake him awake. "Vincent! Wake up!"

Vincent's body tightened, his lips tinting a light blue.

Now holding both hands, to keep him from hurting himself, Cid shook his arms. He continued to call his name, shaking harder with each plea.

Finally, Vincent gasped, shooting up into Cid's arms. He panted, tears streaming down his face. "I pissed him off, Cid! He really tried to kill me!"

The desperation in his voice caused Cid to push Vincent back. He stared at him, examining the panicked face. "What are you talking about? Who tried to kill you?" Of course, he already had an idea, but it seemed like the thing to ask. Hopefully Vincent would explain.

Instead the ex-Turk stared back, his eyes reflecting a sense of confusion as the breathing calmed. "What?"

Cid took Vincent's shoulders firmly in his hands. "You said, 'he tried to kill you'. Do you mean Chaos?"

Vincent's face reddened. He had spoken before he even knew what was coming out. His eyes shifted, but Cid forced the gunman to face him. "Vince, I think it's time you told me what was really going on."

--

_AN: I had the wording for this chapt come to me a while ago, so I started writing it. But there was still a good amount of time between each part, so I hope it synched up ok. (i kinda lost my flow around the point where Vincent came back around.)_

_And I guess I can't make fun of Cid's grammar…. Lol mine sucks too… as does my spelling… I need my Beta back._

_unfortunately it's gonna be a wahile for the 8th chapt to be done... i'm not 100 percent sure where i'm gonna lead to with it. Maybe my lovely fans could help. Who here thinks i should actually have Vincent and Cid sleep together, in the story? lol and don't just say yes because you wanna read more hott yaoi love._


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent sat back on the bed, settling against the headboard. This was a disaster. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Especially not Cid. "I… don't really know how to explain this."

Cid folded his legs, tilting Vincent's head to look up at him. "Just start with why Chaos is tryin ta kill ya."

Vincent flushed. Great. "Ok… well… pretty much he's discovered that, if he kills me, then he can gain control of my body."

"WHAT!?" Cid nearly jumped out of his skin. "But… I thought if you died, then Chaos went with you."

Vincent shook his head. "Not if he's the one who does it." His gaze fell, along with his tone. "It's more like… he's forcing my soul out."

Cid just stared at him, waiting for more. "Go ahead, keep goin."

"Well." He sighed, not wanting to go any further. "That, in fact, is the reason I haven't been sleeping."

"Wait haven't been? How long have you been awake, Vince?"

Vincent's face burned darker. "Erm… two."

"Two weeks!?"

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Months."

"TWO MONTHS!!!!!!! You can't be serious!"

"Afraid so."

"Damn! No wonder you're so damn frail lately."

"What do you mean, frail?"

"I dunno." Cid scratched his head. "You just seem a bit." He thought, trying to choose his words carefully. "Weaker than usual."

"…Oh." His gaze fell. "Am I?"

Cid tensed at the drop in Vincent's expression. "Well, I don't mean weak, per say. Just more… erm."

"I know what you mean, Cid. Don't strain yourself. Honestly, I've sensed it too. I just didn't think it was noticeable." His eyes formed tears again, and he whiped them away in frustration. "Argh! This had to be the worst time for Cloud to leave me. I'm already frustrated as it is."

Cid grasped Vincent's hand, running his thumb over the palm. "So what, exactly, does Chaos attacking you have to do with sleeping?"

"Well. It's just that I'm most vulnerable when I'm asleep. My defenses are down, and he takes advantage of that to attack me. Some of the wounds even become physical."

"Physical?" Cid's eyes widened, thinking of that bruise he'd seen back when he and Cloud were still together. And Vincent's bleeding shoulder… maybe he had been shot. "So he attacks you in your sleep?"

Vincent nodded.

"… So he's like Freddy Kruger?"

"Who?"

"Erm, never mind. Is there any way for you to fight back?"

"I'm afraid not." He whiped his tears again. "He's far too strong for me to handle. And I'm getting weaker by the day." Vincent gave up on cleaning up his tears, diverting his eyes again. "Pretty soon he'll be strong enough to attack me even when I'm awake. He can already control my left hand." His eyes closed in frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore, Cid. If this keeps up, he's going to kill me for sure. I won't even have to be asleep."

Cid drew Vincent into his arms, running his fingers through the still damp raven strands. "There has to be something I can do to help."

"No. You can't reach him, so you can't do anything." Vincent pushed away. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd only worry about me."

He knew it wasn't a good time for it, but Cid couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Vince, I'm already worried about ya. It's good for me to know why I'm so worried. Right?"

Vincent shook his head. "That's one of the reasons I wanted you away from me, Cid."

"Hee hee. Too late now. Look, Vince." He brushed a hand across his face. "Two heads are better than one. I can still help you out, even if I can't do nothing to Chaos." His hand cupped Vincent's chin, tilting the head up to face him. "I'm not just gonna let you face this alone. I'll do what I can to help you through this."

A timid smile found its way to Vincent's lips, despite the protesting gags from the demons infesting his mind.

Cid was glad to see it. "Plus I can help you stay awake till we figure this out."

"What? No, Cid. You have to sleep at some point."

"No I don't. I can stay awake, if you need me to. You've gone far longer. And obviously you're having trouble staying awake, yourself. So why shouldn't I help?"

"Cid."

The pilot's fingers fell on Vincent's lips to silence him. "Don't protest, Vince. You're not gonna stop me, you know that." The fingers' touch softened, gently tracing the curve of his lips.

"I suppose." His hand made its way up Cid's arm, searching for the hand. "You are impossible to fight." His voice took a frighteningly dreamy tone. "I know I could never win against you."

Cid's fingers seemed to guide the ex-Turk's head in closer. All Cid could think about was how much he wanted to take Vincent's mind off of his exhaustion, and the pain Cloud had caused. If that meant pursuing a relationship with the gunman, then he'd make that sacrifice.

Vincent's eyes closed as his lips came to rest against Cid's. The pilot sighed into the mouth against his. He was relieved that the kiss was so much softer than before. Too bad it didn't last long enough for him to enjoy it.

Vincent shoved back, sliding to the edge of the bed. He dropped his head into his hands, panting.

Cid slid closer, touching a timid hand to his shoulder, only to have it knocked away. "Something wrong?"

Vincent laughed. "Don't act stupid, Cid. You know what's wrong." He sighed, burying his head further. "That's just another reason why I shouldn't be around you."

Cid tried, unsuccessful to hide the grin this comment brought to his face. "What? You're finding it difficult to resist my rugged charm?"

"No." He turned to face him a bit aggravated. "Chaos is horney as hell and it's effecting me. I thought that was clear."

Cid's smile faded. "Oh… oh yea."

A wave of guilt washed over Vincent from the sudden drop in the pilot's expression. He turned away, picking at his fingers. "Besides… it's too early for me to be getting into something like that." He glanced back to Cid, forcing a smile. "Right?"

Cid scratched his head, feeling a bit uneasy to make eye contact. "Yea. I guess you're right."

Vincent sighed. Why the hell was he snapping at Cid? He was just trying to make him feel better. "I'm sorry."

Cid turned to him, in shock of hearing this. "What for, now?"

His gaze dropped down to where he was still picking at his fingers. "I'm taking out my frustration on you. When really… I'm just pissed at my own weakness."

"Oh… that all?"

"What?"

Cid clamped a hand onto the gunman's shoulder, that same oblivious grin returning to his face. "You're tired, I get it. You can take out whatever ya need to on me. Besides… you're supposed weakness isn't your own fault."

"But I…" He sighed. "The only reason I'm in this mess, in the first place, is because I was too weak to fight off Chaos."

"Vince." Cid forced Vincent to finally look at him, with his scornful tone. "You're up against a fuckin demon. Hell! I'm amazed you held out this long."

The gunman just stared at him in astonishment of these words. "What?"

"Think about it." Cid slid closer, his arm moving further around his shoulder. "It's bound to be hard enough to fight back one of those beasties… ya got four of those bastards to hold off. It was only a matter of time before you started to wear down. You're only human, Vince."

Vincent's gaze fell. "I-I'd never… thought of it like that… before."

Cid's grin widened… still oblivious. "See. I know stuff… sometimes."

"Uh... Cid?"

"Yea."

"I think maybe you should go."

The pilot's expression dropped. "What? Why?"

"Well, um." Vincent gulped, lifting Cid's hand from his leg, which was dangerously close to him. "For a few reasons." He ran a hand through his hair, unsuccessfully hiding his reddened cheeks. "Mainly because I'd like to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Cid flushed too, sliding back. It was bad enough he hadn't even realized his hand was on Vincent's leg, but he'd completely forgotten that the ex-Turk… was naked. "Oh. Erm… guess I'll, uh, just leave then, and let you … yea." He stood, slipping out the room.

Cid fell against the door, running a hand through his hair. "Wow… whatta night."

--

_AN: it's been far too long since my last update, and i've actually had this written for a long time... i sat down to try and write more, then was like, y'know whut... i'll just stop it here... people are probably ready to kill me for taking so long ^^; oops_


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent seemed a tad more stand-offish than usual. Then again, it was to be expected. The man had just declared one of his deepest secrets to Cid. It'd be a miracle if he wasn't, but at least he didn't try to run off anymore.

After a good while of epically failing to get Vincent to at least smile, Cid resigned to work on some things out back, in his shed. He had to admit that this staying awake thing was a lot harder than he thought. It'd only been a week, and he was already about to collapse. He knew that Chaos hightened Vincent's stamina, and thought maybe that was the only reason the gunner could stay awake for so long. Cid laughed slightly at the irony, then cursed his own stupidity as a rawhide hammer slammed down onto his thumb. It didn't hurt too much, but enough to make him kick over a nearby table.

A few hours later Cid considered heading back inside, to check on Vincent, when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. His gaze shifted slightly, catching the small flash of red, and smiled. Y'know, Vince. Ya don't gotta hide from me." He turned back to him, smiling. "This place ain't off limits."

"Huh?" Vincent stared into the small room, from his position behind the door. How did he know he was there? Damn, he really was getting sloppy. The door opened further, allowing him to walk inside. Vincent's arms gently wrapped around himself, as if trying to shake off a chill. "You were out here for a while. I was just curious as to where you'd gone."

Cid's grin broadened. Aww, did he miss him? "Yea, sorry. I kinda get sucked into this stuff, when I'm working. I didn't worry you, did I?"

For some unknown reason, the comment made Vincent's face flush. "Should I have been?

"Well." Cid shifted around in the seat, holding out his thumb. "I did hit my thumb."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

Cid's chuckled, holding the slightly reddened appendage higher. "You wanna kiss it, and make it feel better?"

Vincent's gaze shifted nervously. "Not at the moment." He glanced past Cid at the silver contraption he was tinkering with. "I see you got it back."

"Yup." Cid spun back to the ground plane. "I was finally able to drag this damn thing back, but I'm kinda glad you're here. I need your help with something."

He started with hearing this. "My help? But I don't know anything about this kind of work."

"You don't have to, just come here." Cid slid out of the chair, settling on the ground next to it. "Come on."

Vincent stepped closer, still a bit unsure of how he could help. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to open this compartment here, but it keeps shifting when I try to loosen the bolts. I just need you to hold it steady."

"Oh. Ok?" He knelt down, grabbing the panel Cid had indicated. "Like this?"

"Sorta." Cid grabbed the gunman's wrists, moving the attaching hands to hold it more efficiently. "Right there. Hold tight, now. This thing's stubborn." He grabbed a torque wrench, settling it underneith on one of the nuts, and tried to twist it off.

He was right. The meal plate shifted quite a bit under Vincent's grip. It was a good thing too. If he didn't have to focus so much on holding it, the closeness of the pilot may've affected him… more than it did, at least.

"Ha." Cid cried in triumph, as the last nut came loose. He screwed it off, laying it on the table. "Alright." Vincent removed his hands, letting Cid grab the panel, and pull it off. A small wave of oil escaped the new hole, causing Vincent's eyes to widen at the sight of it. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Yea. Cid shifted himself to get a better look, rubbing at an itch on his nose. "There's a oil leak. Nothin I can't take care of though." He reached in, unscrewing something else, before pulling out a small piece of silverish tubing. "There ya are." He held it up for Vincent to see the crack. "See, right there. All I gotta do is replace this, and it'll be good as new… what're you staring at?"

Vincent's cheeks reddened, hiding the bemused smile, threatening his lips. "Am I staring?"

"Yea, ya are. I got somethin on my face?"

"Well, actually…. Yea, you do." He touched his own cheek. "Just right there."

"Huh?" Cid whiped his face, making the oil spot worse. He looked at his hand. "Oh."

He looked up at the sparking eyes, the hands still hiding the giggles the movement began to encite.

Cid smiled. Finally. "Yea, well, you don't see me laughin at you about it."

Vincent removed his hands. "What?" He touched his face, trying to find it. "I do?"

"Yea."

"Where?"

Cid grinned, smearing oil onto the clean skin. "Right there."

"Hey." Vincent swatted the arm away. Cid's heart melted at the smile the motion brough to his beloved's face. He set the pipe aside, touching his nose. "And there."

"Stop it."

"Damn, Vince. Even I'm not that bad."

"Oh, shut up."

"Oh, look at that. You even got some in your hair."

"Alright, not the hair." Vincent pushed him, unaware that the movements would cause him to fall flat on him back.

In the midst of relishing in the fact that he had not only gotten Vincent to smile, but laugh, Cid followed him. He fell over the gunman, both still laughing. That is until they realized their position.

The moment Cid met the gunman's gaze, the smile fading from both of their lips. "Vince?" He inquired, not wanting it to end.

"Yea, Cid?" His human hand came up, to grab Cid's wrist, which was lying next to his head.

It was killing him. He was so close. The only obsticle standing in his way was Chaos. Vincent was almost his, but that damn demon kept bringing the fear back into his heart. Pushing Vincent so far out of Cid's reach. "Is this alright?"

Vincent sighed, tears tainting the corner of his eyes. "I wish it was, Cid. I truly wish it was."

Cid hung his head, beginning to push himself up. "So do I, Vince."

They both sat up, twitching with the silence that followed. Finally Cid was the first to speak. "Er… uh, Vince?"

"Yes, Cid." He responded, still not able to look at him.

"Now, uh… don't take this the wrong way, but I've been thinking about some of the problems you're having with Chaos."

Vincent glanced over at him, a bit nervous for the fact that the pilot was blushing.

"And if you need ta… y'know… re-re-relieve yourself." His face darkened. "You can um." He scratched the back of his head, trying to will those eyes off of him. "You can… u-use me."

"What?"

Cid finally turned back to Vincent, afraid of what he must be thinking. "I know this sounds bad, but I don't mean it like that. Well… maybe a bit, but I just want you to know that you can uh, help… with…." He dropped his head into his hands. "Ah hell, I don't even know what I mean. Forget I said anything."

Vincent contemplated the words for a while, then smiled. Cid usually said really weird things, that used to make him angry. (At times he does, but still.) He had to learn to look past what he was saying, and try to desifer the meaning. While Chaos howled in his head, to take him up on the offer, now, Vincent just smiled, kissing the pilot lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Cid."

Cid looked up dumbfounded, watching Vincent as he left. "Uh, sure. You're welcome, Vince." He sat on the ground, running a hand through his hair. Whoa, he got it? Incredible.

"Cid, come out here."

"Huh." Cid jumped up, with hearing Vincent call him, and darted out. "What's up?"

"Look." Vincent pointed down towards Kiwi, who was crouching next to a large off-white egg… which was shaking slightly.

Cid yelped, running over. "It's hatching, what do we do?"

Vincent and Kiwi both stared at the pilot, trying to resist the urge to roll their eyes. "We let it hatch, Cid."

"Oh. Well, do we have to do something to help it? Do I have to catch?"

Vincent knelt down next to him, and the egg. "Tell ya what, Cid. Why don't you go get a blanket, or something? Maybe build the little thing a crib."

"Sure, right." He jumped up, darting inside.

xXx

Cid ran back out, carrying a blanket and a little wooden box with rockers.

"(Omg, he actually built it.)"

"Where's Kiwi?"

"She probably ran off to get food. Just sit down."

"Ok." Cid was kinda nervous, and at the same time excited. He' d never seen a birth before. Ok it wasn't a literal 'birth', in a sense, but it was still pretty exciting.

"I was kidding about the crib, Cid."

"Oh." Cid glanced down at the little wooden contraption, as he flopped down onto the grass. "Well, couldn't hurt, right?"

"I suppose."

Cid proceeded to put the blanket in the crib, when Vincent grabbed his hand. "Just wrap it around the egg. It wouldn't be a good idea to move it right now."

"Oh. Kay." He situated the thick blanket around the twitching egg, when a piece of it cracked. Cid's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and he screamed. "I broke it!"

"Cid? Stop it."

Cid started blushing. "Sorry. I never seen an egg hatch before."

"Neither have I, but just calm down. All we have to do is watch and keep it safe."

"Ok."

Cid's excitement continued as the small bird began to emerge even more, slowly but surely. Even Vincent had to admit that this was quite a sight, and he was getting a bit excited to see it hatch.

At one point, the pushing stopped, and Cid started to get worried. "Is it ok?"

"I think it's tired. The poor thing's been cooped up in an egg his whole life.

Cid layed down on the grass, to get a better look. "Guess that makes sense, but where's Kiwi?"

"Must still be getting her Chickobo some food."

Cid looked into the hole of the egg, which was at least big enough for him to see into. "It's all wet and gooey in there. Ohmygod I see it!"

"Really?" Vincent leaned over to try and see inside the hole. "Oh, wow. Look at it. It looks so uncomfortable."

"Wark."

They both looked up to see mommy had returned. She nestled in next to the egg, nudging the blanket's around it, and pecking softly at the thick shell.

Cid smiled, stroking her head.

The little egg, ok it was big as far as eggs go, started shuffling again, possiby sensing it's mother. A tiny beak poked out of the hole and 'waked' in a far higher pitch than the larger bird. It bit some at the surrounding shell, a small foot soon poking out of it, to push the hole bigger. Cid leaned in closer. "Look at the little foot." A large chunk fell off, letting another leg fall out. "It's gotta butt."

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at the pilot's enthusiasm.

Kiwi nudged the baby tail, working away some more of the shell. The rest of it finally flopped out, waking in panic. The little wet grey body rolled around, trying to get its waggling claws under it.

Cid grabbed Vincent's arm, asking if he was seeing it too. Vincent just shook hs head, a hand reaching out to nudge it upright.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Kiwi glanced up at Vincent, nuzzling the small chickobo with her beak. It nestled into her, trying to open it's eyes.

Cid was never one to really go on about how cute something was, but this little thing was his grandbaby. "It's so ugly, it's adorable. Why's it look like that, Vince? All fuzzy and grey? Why doesn't it have feather?"

"Cid, those are feathers. They're called down and they're just there to keep the chickobo warm and safe. It's cold out here for it."

Kiwi was busy cleaning out the small ball of fuzz, covering her baby with her wing. Vincent smiled, the love of a mother was absolute, even in the animal kingdom, and was truly a good thing to see.

xXx

The chickobo grew fast over the next few weeks, and was also starting to explore the premesis. It was a very curious little thing. Cid often had to pull the fuzzy ball from all kinds of crevises around the house. Something else that was rather sweet, but at the same time very annoying, is that the little ball seemed to adore Vincent.

The gunman didn't appreciate the affection, as it followed him almost everywhere, always crawling up into his lap any time he sat down. Kiwi didn't seem to like it either, and was quite jealous for the attention she felt she rightfully deserved. Cid thought it was adorable.

And it actually used the crib. He was very pleased with that one.

At some point the soft feathers started to fall away, growing out with slightly darker ones.

"It's black." Cid exclaimed, examining the feathers of the protesting chickobo, trying to reach his self designated 'mommy'. "But Kiwi's yellow. Does it take after it's daddy?"

"Not sure." Vincent stepped closer, peeking at the feathers. It waked with his approach, reaching out for him. "What sex is it?"

"Erm." Cid checked, enciting most protests from the small bird. "I don't see nothin, so I'm guessing it's a girl." We looked at the little birds face, grinning. "You still need a name, little one. Here, Vince." He held the chickobo out to him, and it seemed grateful for the geasture. "You can name her."

Vincent recoiled, at the thought. "Why me?"

"She likes ya."

"Yea, but." The tiny bird was finally able to weasel out of Cid's grip, and Vincent caught her, before she hit the ground. The chickobo nuzzled into his arms, finally quieting down. "Ugh. She's like a little puppy."

"S'okey. Kiwi is too. Maybe it's a bird thing."

"I highly doubt that." Vincent held the tiny ball of fuzz out, hearing it protest again. "How bout lil pest?"

Cid scoffed. "Oh, come on. Give her a real name."

"I don't know anything about naming things, Cid."

"Just give it a shot."

Vincent sighed, pulling back in the squaking bird, to quiet it down. "Kiwi jr?"

Cid laughed. "Girls can't be jrs."

"Sure they can. I've seen girls named after their mother before."

"Well what was your mom's name?"

"Lu-lu."

"Aww."

"Oh hush."

"What? No. That's a perfect name for her. If you don't mind callin her that."

"Ya, think?" Vincent sat down on the grass. (Oh yea, they're outside.)

"Yea. Doesn't she looked like a Lu-lu?" Cid kneeled down, settling next to him. "I think she does." He rubbed the soft feathers on her head.

"Hmm. I don't know." Vincent was slowly started to melt for the small nuscience. "Maybe I should name her Sid."

"What? Cid's not a girl's name."

"It can be. I knew a girl a long time ago named Sid. It was spelled with an S."

Cid didn't quite seem too thrilled about the idea. "But why the hell would ya wanna name her that?"

"Because she drives me nuts, but I can't help to find her adorable."

Cid's face reddened from his words, but Vincent just smiled at him. "How bout it, girl." Vincent rubbed the little bird's soft belly. "You like the name, Sid?"

The chickobo just stared up at him, it's little blueish-grey eyes glittering, then she cocked her head to the side. "Wak?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think it's a no." Cid huffed, as Kiwi walked over, flopping her head down in his lap. "Hey girl." He scratched the feathers behind her ear.

Vincent looked down at the golden bird, eyeing him from where her head was nestled in the pilot's lap.

He just shrugged. "Sorry. Do you wanna name her?" The gunman tried to hold the chickobo out to her mother, but she waked in protest again, scurrying back up his arm.

She growled, turning over, and stared back at the house. Cid just laughed, scratching her head again. "Poor thing."

"Hmm?" Vincent rubbed the tiny head, and she closed her eyes, vastly enjoying the feeling. "How bout Keri?"

Cid looked over at him. "Keri? Where'd that come from?"

Vincent shrugged. "I dunno. I used to have a black lab named Keri. She's kinda reminding me of her."

"Hmm. That works." She rubbed her head. As much as she didn't want him touching her, she still liked it. "She kinda looks like a Keri. See… you can name things."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at him. "My dad named my dog, Cid."

"So? You named the chickobo. So there."

"Yea, but." He sighed. "Forget it."

--

_AN: OMG i love writing Chocobo's. kiwi just makes me so happy when i write her, and now she gotta baby *hug*_

_yes i'm aware that Cid says "There's a oil leak" at one point.... i wrote it by accident, then realized that Cid actually said that in my head... so there XP i also meant for the Chickobo to say 'wak' instead of 'wark'_


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent searched around the small house for a bit. He hadn't seen Cid in a couple of hours, and decided to find out where he'd ran off to. The pilot's normal place to hide always seemed to be his workshop, out in the shed, but he wasn't there. Nor was he in the Highwind, or Sherra.

After searching some of the usual hang-outs, Vincent decided to check the house. It was a stretch that he'd be there, because when he wasn't hovering around Vincent, he usually wasn't in the house, but it was worth a shot.

Surprisingly the pilot was discovered in the den. He had konked out in his lazy boy, snoring like a bear. How the gunman hadn't heard it before, he'll never know. But, at least he found him.

Vincent crept in quietly, settling down onto the table next to him. He traced a finger through the short bangs, smiling down at him. He'd wondered how long this stubborn man would last.

*"(Vincent.)"

Vincent groaned at the interuption. "(What is it? I'm not listening to your leud remarks today, Chaos.)"

*"(No, it's got nothing to do with that… I'm hungry.)"

"What?"

Cid snorted, threatening to wake up, but soon fell back into it, his snores melting into a heavy breathing. Vincent held his hands over his mouth, sneaking out into the kitchen. "Now?"

*"(Yea. It's been a while since you fed me last. I stayed quiet long enough, because of your issues, but I'm starving.)"

"Heh, quiet?" He said that a little too loud, and peeked in to see if Cid was still asleep. Assuring that he was, Vincent continued to inquisition the demon. "You've done nothing but yap this whole time. Why should I feed you?"

*"(Because, if you don't, our deal will be broken.)"

"Yea right. You already broke that deal when you started fighting me."

*"(Dammit, Vincent, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I'm starving.)"

"Well, too bad. I'm not in the mood to deal with your needs. Give me one good reason why I should do this?"

*"(Grrr… you're so damn stubborn. How bout I don't try to force myself on him.)"

Vincent internally glared at him, as best he could… ok a little was visible outside as well.

*"(You're paranoid too, y'know that?)"

"Who's fault is that, I wonder?"

*"(Hey, I didn't ask to be in you.)"

"Yea, but you're not helping."

*"(Tomato-Tomahto. How bout I let you sleep. I mean it this time… you feed me, and I let you get your strength back as well.)"

Vincent settled down in one of the chairs, folding his arms and legs. "For how long?"

*"(I don't fucking care. As long as you want.)"

"Hmm?" He considered the options, taking the demon's honor code into consideration. Believe it, or not… he had one. "Don't really know if I can trust you. Maybe I should sleep first, than take you out."

*"(HELL NO. You wouldn't be able to sleep with me gripeing about my hunger, would you?)"

"I guess not. Y'know, the others don't cause me this much trouble."

*"(That's just 'cause I keep them under wraps. Now is it a deal or not?)"

…

"I still don't know."

*"(Dammit, Vincent, am I gonna have to force my way out!?)"

Vincent groaned, snapping his hands to the side of his head, against the demon's frustration. "Ok, ok. I'll take you. But you have to stay true to your end of the bargon."

*"(Yea, yea. I know. Cross my heart, and hope to pray. Just move it.)"

Vincent stood, heading for the door, then stopped. "Wait."

*"(What is it, now?)"

"I can't just leave, without telling Cid. He'd come looking for me."

*"(Just leave him a note or something, then get going.)"

"Hmm. That's the first useful thing you've said in a while."

xXx

Vincent just sat inside of his own body, silently musing. Just happy to get some time to rest. He wasn't sure how long he'd allowed the demon to remain in control, and was even more confused when he called inward to him.

"What is it?"

Chaos chuckled slightly. *"(You're not gonna believe what I just found.)"

Now Vincent's curiosity was peaked. What could it possibly be to make him start to push Vincent back in control? "What did you find?" He opened his eyes, a bit shocked to see the area surprisingly clean. His gaze soon fell on a large oak tree that was all too familiar to him. He hadn't even realized he'd traveled to this area.

Vincent's eyes shifted down, along the bark, until it fell on a crude wooden cross, settled at the base. The wood was slightly rotted, from years of wear and tear. Seeming to decompose from the words 'G. Valentine' carved into it.

The gunman's eyes started to sting. If only he could see him now. See how far he'd fallen. Vincent dropped to his knees, placing a hand against the cross. The brittle wood crumbled benieth his fingers. "Father." He finally spoke, the restraints against his tears beginning to break. "I don't know what to do anymore." His head fell forward, biting his quivering lip. "You don't know how much I wish you were still here." Tears slid from the end of his nose to fall over the long blades of grass. "Father, I feel so lost. I wish I was stronger."

Chaos started laughing again. *"(You know he can't hear you, right?)"

Vincent sighed, trying to wipe the tears away. "I know." He looked up at the sky, hoping to see some glimpse of him… maybe flying overhead. "I Just need his guidance. I miss him so much." He sobbed, not wanting to take his eyes from the sky.

"So, that's your father?"

Vincent jumped at the familiar voice, nearly knocking down the cross as he stood. He whipped around to Cloud, backing up against the tree. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Cloud shuffled his feet, staring awkwardly to the ground. "I saw you flying around, and figured I could finally get a chance to talk to you." He looked up at Vincent, his eyes narrowing with pain. "Please, stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to talk."

Vincent's eyes softened. He wiped away his tears, gaze falling to the tree roots. "What do you want, Cloud?" He was trying so hard to hide the pain from his voice. The fear and desires that were stirring up within him from seeing the spikey-haired man again. This wasn't good. He didn't feel strong without Cid around. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist Cloud, or not.

Cloud sighed. "I've had a lot of time to think about what's happened between us." He stepped closer, hoping Vincent would at least look at him. "The house feels so empty without you there."

Vincent stepped back as Cloud reached a hand out to him. "That's not my problem."

"Vincent… I-" He stopped short, contemplating his next words. Despite his lack of social skills, he did know Vincent. He knew how to handle the ex-Turk, and was going to try to be as gentle as he could. He sighed deeply. There seemed to be no solution. "You're right."

Vincent finally looked up at him, in shock at hearing those words come out of Cloud's mouth. "I am?"

"Yea." Cloud met the crimson stare, feeling he'd cry. "I fucked up. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to ba happy, Vincent." He sighed, no longer able to look at him. "I wish you could find it with me, but I know now that you can't… is there?" Cloud gazed back up at him, somehow able to fight his tears. "Is there any way? Anything I can do to show you how sorry I am?" The swordsman took a step forward, feeling desperate again. Being without Vincent made him seem like he was willing to do anything. He couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else he cared about. "Is there anything I can do to make you trust me again? Please, Vincent! I'll do anything." Without really thinking about it, he fell to his knees.

Chaos couldn't help but laugh at the display, but Vincent was honestly beginning to feel sorry for him. Did Cloud really love him this much? Maybe… maybe he'd truly be faithful… now knowing how fragile his trust was for him. "Cloud?" Vincent gulped, to try and clear the strain in his voice. "How long?"

"What?" Cloud settled upright on his knees. "How long was I-" He trailed off, not needing to finish the statement. Come to think of it… did he even say it out loud to Vincent at all?

"Well." Vincent's eyes wondered, feeling he couldn't look at him again. "Sort of. I was just wondering if when I?"

Cloud stood, not quite sure he understood where he was going with this anymore. He took a step forward, startling Vincent. The gunman jerked back. "When you let me riddle in my guilt."

"What? When? What did you do?"

The red gaze shifted away, glistening with tears. He'd been so consumed with guilt that he confessed everything to Cloud… and he didn't even remember. "Whenever Cid kissed me."

"What?"

Vincent flared at the shorter man, his tears still squeezing through. "That time whenever I confessed to you that Cid had kissed me. I felt so guilty, and you let me wallow in it." He breathed deep, trying to registor in those blue eyes if he remembered or not. Vincent's brows lowered, shading the crimson orbs to make them glow. "Were you seeing him then?"

Cloud racked his brain, trying to think of the time he meant. He remembered it. The rage he felt, not towards Vincent really, but at the pilot. Though he did seem so cold to Vincent. Maybe because he felt he'd let it happen… but he couldn't remember. Was he seeing Reno then?

It was a good while ago. He knew they were at least engaged then.

Blood started to seep from Vincent's palms, where his nails dug deep into his flesh. Anger rising the more Cloud remained quiet. "Were you?"

Damn! What would be the right answer here? He honestly didn't know, but would it be good to tell him that?

"Answer me, Cloud!"

"I-I don't know."

"What?" Vincent's expression softened for a moment, before the anger began to consume him again. "How could you not know?"

"I don't remember, Baby. I wasn't mad at you. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

Vincent's face fell. "You weren't?"

"No. I was pissed off at Cid." Cloud took a cautious step forward. "I didn't realize I was making you feel so bad about it. I'm sorry." He lifted his hand to gently brush the tears from Vincent's cheek, but the ex-Turk didn't even seem to notice.

"Then why, Cloud? Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Cloud smiled, slowly beginning to reaize that Vincent was allowing him to come closer. "Because I'm a dumbass. Heh, we've already established this." His smile began to dissolve into tears again. "I have so much more to make up to you than I realize… don't i?"

"Oh, Cloud." He couldn't understand it. Vincent had never been able to forgive anyone who hurt him, or someone he loved. He'd hated anyone who caused him pain, but this was so confusing. He'd formed such a deep affection for the man standing before him, that he couldn't find how to break it.

Why did he still love him?

All he wanted to do was to fall into those familiar arms, and cry. To have his Cloud back. The man that belonged solely to him. Maybe he could forgive him. Maybe Cloud was sincere in his promise to stay true to him. How much he wished it could be true.

Vincent soon found himself wrapped within the swordman's arms. He was on his knees, crying into his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around him, gripping tightly. "Cloud, I can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough."

"Don't say that." Cloud's hand traced through the long raven hairs, rocking the slender form gently in his arms. "You don't realize it, Vincent, but you're so much stronger than you know. You're way stronger than I am, that's for sure." Cloud nudged him back, brushing the tears from under his former (hopfully still) lover's eyes. "How bout it, hon? You wanna give this dumbass one more chance?"

Vincent looked up at him, and coldn't help but laugh at the small pouty lip. Why the hell did he have to be so adorable, when he was pathetic?

Cloud laughed a bit in relief, brushing more tears away. "There' that beautiful smile. Gods, how I missed it."

Vincent's fingers traced up along the arm, gently grasping onto his hand. His eyes closed, placing a small kiss into his palm. "I still love you, Cloud." Both hands came up to clamp onto his.

Cloud's free hand traced the lining of the dark haired man's face. "But?"

The red eyes gleamed up at him, harboring a small smile. "No, buts."

Did he really just say that? Cloud couldn't even believe he'd actually heard it… this felt like a dream. "Really?" He asked, still a bit unsure. "Does that mean… are you giving me another chance?"

Vincent's smile brightened, his cheeks still glittering from tears. He looked so beautiful under the soft sunlight fluttering though the tree branches, that Cloud could've sworn the next words came from an angel. "Just don't prove me wrong." He traced a hand along Cloud's jawline, coaxing the head closer.

Cloud smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. I can't lose you again."

Was this really happening? Cloud never thought he'd feel those lips against his again, but there they were. Vincent was actually kissing him. The lips he'd desired to taste for so long gently carressed against his. No longer hiding any restraints. Completely giving himself over to him once more.

--

_AN: wait... what just happened? Vincent was supposed to end up shooting him, then run home all freaked out to Cid to have some 'show me i'm not a monster sexxy time'. damn characters not listening to me anymore.... where's the script?_


	11. Chapter 11

Cid was pacing back and forth through the kitchen, the small note clutched in his fist. It had been a few hours since he'd woken up, and he didn't know how long before then Vincent had left. His note assured him that he'd be back, but it shouldn't take this long… right? He was still cursing himself for falling asleep to begin with. He wasn't that weak. And Vincent was counting on him, he let him down. What if Vincent had passed out, while he was out there? What if Chaos didn't let him retain control again? He threw open the curtains, peering out at the sky. "Dammit, Vince. Where are ya?"

He dropped the curtain, darting into the den to retrieve his shoes. "Fuck it! I'm gonna look for him." He started to slide on the heavy boots, when he heard the dreaded sound of Fenrir, off in the distance. "What the hell does he want, now?"

Cid finished sliding on his shoes, and ran outside. His jaw dropped, eyes widening in shock to see Vincent get off the back of the large bike. "Vince?" He managed to speak, still half muted by shock.

"Cid." Vincent flushed slightly, at the sight of him. He hadn't expected the pilot to be outside.

Cid's eyes flared as they shifted to Cloud. "I was worried sick about you. What's going on?"

Vincent stepped closer to him. "I just came to get my things." He hesitated, a bit afraid to say what he had to. "I'm moving back in with Cloud."

Cid felt as if Behomet had punched him in the gut. He was going back? But why?

Vincent placed a hand on Cid's shoulder, before making his way inside.

"You alright, Highwind?"

Cid glared up at Cloud, who was just staring at him from where he was still perched on Fenrir. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What?" The swordsman's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything. I actually went to tell Vincent that I was gonna stop chasing him." He shrugged. "It was his decision to come back. You should be happy."

"Happy!?" Cid snapped, unable to contain his fury. "You destroyed him!" His hands clenched into tight fists. "You don't know how many times Vincent has cried in my arms, because of what you'd done! Because you wouldn't let him alone!"

Cloud stood up, frustrated. "I'm not gonna fuck up again, Highwind. I love Vincent dearly. Now that I have a second chance, I'm not gonna let him slip away from me again."

Cid snorted, turning to head inside. "Bullshit."

xXx

"Why, Vince?"

Vincent glanced up at Cid, from where he was packing. "Because I have to."

"No. No you don't." Cid ran over, grabbing Vincent's arms, to stop him from packing, and look at him. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

Vincent just smiled at him. "But I want to. I still love Cloud. I'm happy with him. I've told you that before."

"Yea, but." He released the gunman's arms, allowing him to continue.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, Cid. But I have to go back to him."

Cid layed across the bed, to look at him. "You keep saying 'have to'. Why do you have to?"

Vincent just glanced up at him before turning to the closet. "I can't keep putting Cloud and myself through this. I still love him, and I can tell he's truly sorry for what he'd done."

"But wasn't that the problem?" Cid slid off the bed, running over, but Vincent had gathered his cloths and headed over to the bed. "You were so upset because you loved him. You wanted to let him go. You said there was no chance you could ever trust him again. What changed?"

"I was actually able to sit down and talk to Cloud. Without any interferance."

"Interferance?" Cid slumped against the doorframe. "You mean me?"

Vincent 's eyes widened at the comment. "Well… Yes and no."

"What?" Cid pushed himself off the door frame, walking over. "So, you felt like I was holding you back from returning to him?"

"…Well…"

Cid's sorrow was quickly turning into anger. "I wasn't trying to hinder you. If you wanted to go back, then I wasn't gonna stop you. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to. I was trying to help you, Vincent. You said you wanted to stop loveing him… so I figured…." His face started to redden. "Maybe if..." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

Vincent stuffed his bag, zipping it closed.

"I just … just thought…"

"What?"

Cid jumped at the harsh snap in Vincent's voice. He hadn't been angry with him since the last time Cloud was here.

Vincent whirled around to him. "You thought that just because I was staying here, that I'd fall in love with you. That I would just fall into your arms, and give myself to you. That that would make everything better. Well, it doesn't work that way, Cid. Things are so much more complicated than you seem to think. Our life isn't just some made up fairly tale, that'll make everything so much better, just because we want it to be."

"FINE! But what about Chaos? What do you think Cloud's gonna do about all this? He doesn't even know."

Vincent's features settled. "I'll just have to tell him, now won't I?"

"If you really wanted him to know, you would have already told him."

"Things change, Cid. Cloud and I have already begun to finish our wedding plans. You're welcome to come, if you'd like. You were to be my best man, after all."

Cid folded his arms, eyes shifting down. "I don't know if I could do it anymore. Not after all of this. I won't be able to stay silent."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Don't come." He slung the bag over his shoulder. "I'm going home. I'll come back for the rest of my things." Vincent slid past Cid, heading towards the front door.

Cid's hands clenched, gritting his teeth. "FINE!!!" He ran out into the hallway, blood dripping from his fingernails. "Go back to that bumbass. Just don't come cryin yourself to me when he drops your sorry ass again!!" Without even wanting to see the impact his words had on Vincent, Cid ran into his room, slamming the door.

xXx

Vincent ran out and climbed on the back of Fenrir, keeping his head down. He burried his face into Cloud's back, biting his lip to keep from crying.

Cloud tried to look at him over his shoulder. "You ok, Vincent?"

A pair of slim arms moved around Cloud's waist, clamping tightly to him. "Just take me home."

Cloud patted a hand on Vincent's leg, grasping his hands with the other. "It's going to be ok, Hon." He moved his hands back to the handles, revving the engine, and sped away with a shower of gravel and dust behind them.

Cid watched the cloud of dust fall off into the distance. He cursed himself for his anger, punching the wall. His knuckles stung from the impact, but it was nothing compared to the vice grip on his heart. "What happened to your resolve, Vince?" He slouched back on the bed, burrying his face in his hands. "You were being so strong, why did you have to go back?"

xXx

Cloud opened the door for Vincent to walk through. "Home sweet home."

Vincent looked around the room. It was a lot like he remembered, but the place seemed so different. So unkempt and dark. So much emptier than he remembered. Then again, living with Cid for so long would make any place seem like a graveyard.

"Wish I knew you'd be coming back. I'd have cleaned up a bit."

Vincent shook his head, dropping his gaze to the carpet. "It's fine."

Cloud noted the gaze in his newly-restored lover's eyes, and instictively drew him into his arms. "He'll cool down, Hon."

Vincent clamped onto him, dropping his bag on the floor. "He was so mad at me."

"I don't think so." Cloud's fingers traced through the long raven strands, following the gunner's movements to kneel on the ground. "Cid's just worried about you. I hurt you so bad, and we all know it." He brushed the tears from the head now laying against his shoulder. "Cid doesn't trust me. And his concern's just coming out in anger."

Vincent turned his head up to look at him. "You think?"

Cloud smiled, brushing a few stray hairs from Vincent's eyes. "I'm sure of it. It seems I have to prove my loyalty to more than just you."

Vincent was able to find a smile through his tears. "Seems so." His hand formed up the back of Cloud's neck, to guide their lips together.

It was then that the gunman began to remember that he'd tranformed mear moments ago. He could feel the hunger rising up within his body, as he drew back, pulling Cloud over top of him.

The swordsman was more than happy with the situation. He'd craved the feel of Vincent's skin for so long that he was a bit afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had to keep reminding himself that he was on thin ice with Vincent as it was. He couldn't do anything to hurt him, no matter what it was.

A slight shuffling was the only thing that seemed to distract them from each other. They sepperated exchanging confused looks. "What was that?

"I don't know."

It came again, this time accompanied by an odd squawking noise. Vincent sat up, knocking Cloud back a bit, when he noticed his bag was moving. "No way."

Cloud stared at the bag, a bit confused. "What is it?"

Vincent siezed the bag, zipping it open. A little dark ball of feathers came flopping out of the bag. Keri jumped up, 'waking' excitedly, and snuggled into Vincent.

Vincent just stared down at the Chickobo in shock. "You sneaking little pest."

"What the heck?" Cloud leaned in to get a better look, but the small bird flapped in annoyance with having him so close, and settled in closer to Vincent's arms.

Vincent just groaned. "I do not believe this. Kiwi had a Chickobo, and this little thing seems to adore stalking me."

"Oh." Cloud settled in next to him, staring down at the small bird. "It's cute." He reached a hand over, to scratch the small head. Keri 'waked' pecking at him.

"Ow." He sucked on his sore finger.

Vincent just kissed him on the cheek. "Don't feel bad. She doesn't like Cid either. (But she's never pecked him before.)" A small smile found the gunman's lips at the thought. He held Keri up, staring up to scold her to her face. "Now, Keri, this is Cloud. You're going to have to be nice to him, ya little stowaway." She protested slightly, only seeming to settle down when she was craddled in his arms again. Vincent sighed. "This thing is going to cause problems."

Cloud just smiled, sneaking in another feel of the soft feathers, before kissing Vincent. "But she's got good taste, if she likes you."

Vincent just rolled his eyes, standing up. "You've already got me back, Cloud. Stop kissing up."

Cloud scuttled to his feet, rushing over to wrap his arms around him. "Who said anything about kissing up? I'm serious."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea." He tilted his head to kiss Vincent against the side of his neck.

Vincent smiled, holding a hand around the arm clamping onto him.

Keri seemed to spark with jealousy at the affection. She seemed to growl, literally biting Cloud's arm this time around.

"OW!" Cloud jerked his arm back, knocking the small bird from Vincent's arms. Her little legs set to work, as soon as she hit the ground, and took off through the house.

Cloud clamped onto his arm, wiping away the blood that she'd drawn. "That little shit. I'm gonna stomp her flat next time I see her."

"Cloud, she's just a baby." Vincent took the arm in his hands, to check it. He bent over, laving a tongue over the cut, in a manner of cleaning his wound. Most people would find the gesture a bit odd, but Cloud was used to him doing that. Surprisingly, it worked. His head slid back up to meet his lips, hands pulling Cloud's waist in closer to him. He drew back, smiling. "You know… she can't open doors, yet."

Cloud grinned leaning back up to kiss him. "Good to know-wait… yet?"

Vincent just shrugged, pulling the blonde along with him toward the bedroom door. "Her mother has aquired that skill."

"Mm hmm." Cloud stepped forward, kissing Vincent again, and pulled the slim waist sharply into him. They fell against the door, hands searching around for the handle. Both went tumbling through, Cloud kicking the door closed behind them.

Vincent smiled, drawing back. He undid the buckles on his cloak, throwing it to the ground, soon joined with his shirt. He knew how much Cloud hated to fight with them. Gently rocking back onto the bed, he grasped the swordsman's hands, pulling him in for another kiss. Hands coaxing through the thick blonde hairs.

Cloud broke the kiss long enough to drag his shirt over his head, and toss it to the ground with the growing piles of cloths. His hands traced along the curves of Vincent's figure, enciting appreciative moans from his lover.

Vincent wrapped his arms tightly around him, beginning to feel contented with the familiar motions. The tastes and feels that he knew so well, and hungered for.

*"(What the hell are you doing?)"

Vincent started with hearing the demon suddenly speak, breaking apart from Cloud.

Cloud looked down at him, noting the odd gleam in those crimson eyes as he traced a hand along his face. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" The gunman stared back at him, and smiled. "Nothing at all. Everything's perfect. (Stay out of this, Chaos. Let me have this.)"

*"(NO!)"

"(What?)"

*"(I said, 'no'. I thought I told you Cid. I don't want Cloud anymore. Go back to Cid, if you wanna fuck.)"

"(Shut up. This isn't about that. At least not entirely. Besides; why should I care what you want? I want Cloud, and that's all that matters.)"

*"(That's bullshit, and you know it.)"

"(I said, 'shut up'.)"

"Vincent?"

Vincent's attention snapped to Cloud again. He was so concerned with Chaos, that he wasn't paying attention to his own actions. He dragged a hand through his hair, trying to push out the small ache that'd started to work its way in. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

Cloud eyed him, a bit skeptical. "You sure?"

Vincent smiled. "Yea. I'm ok."

The demon's sinister grin could almost be seen in the back of his mind, at the comment. *"(Are you now?)"

"(Shut up, Chaos.)"

*"(Listen, Mr. Broken Record. What's say we make everyone happy?)"

"(What?)"

*"(Hehe… let me have him.)"

"No!"

"What?" Cloud moved back at the outburst, his brows furrowing. "Vincent, what's going on?"

Vincent growled deep in his chest, sitting up. He rubbed his temples, feeling his exhaustion setting in more. "I don't know. (What are you talking about? You said yourself that you hated Cloud. Why would you want him?)"

*"(Simple… You want him, and you'd still be able to feel it. I want to get laid, and he likes it rough. I can give that bastard exactly what he wants.)"

"Nononononono (You'll hurt him.)"

"No what?" Cloud tried to pry Vincent's hands off to see his face. "Vincent? Honey, what's wrong?"

*"(So? He hurt you, so why are you so against it?)"

"(I can't let you.)"

"Vincent?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

Vincent looked up at Cloud, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I can't do this."

Cloud felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

Vincent sat up on the side of the bed, burrying his face in his hands. "Nothing's wrong. I just can't."

*"(Heheh… you can't, maybe.)"

"Stop it!" He nearly screamed, confusing Cloud all the more. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I have to go."

"What? No." Cloud jumped up, grabbing Vincent's arms as he started to leave. "Go where? Back to Cid?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. I can't go there."

"Then where?"

"I don't know."

"Vincent, I can't let you just go out there alone again."

"Let me go, Cloud. I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

*"(Yea, Vincent, why not?)"

Vincent shook his head sharply to silence the demon. "I just can't."

"Vincent, please… don't leave me again."

*"(Yea, don't go. I'm itchin to have some fun now.)"

"(Shut up.) I just can't, Cloud. Let me go!!" He pulled at his arm, finding almost no strength to do so. He wasn't sure if it was from being so tired, or Chaos' willpower working against him, but he wasn't able to get away from Cloud's grip.

"Just tell me why? I don't understand. You were so happy to be back here a moment ago."

"I just realized how foolish I was being. Let go!"

Instead, Cloud's grip tightened. "But, Vince-" He was caught off guard by the recognizable sound of metal sliding across leather, as Vincent drew Cerberus. He wasn't, however, expecting to feel the cold barrol pressing against his bare stomach.

Cloud Released Vincent's arm, backing up with his hands in the air. "Whoa. Hold on, now."

Vincent raised the gun, tears staining his face. "Don't make me do this, Cloud." He glanced to the door, which he was standing in the way of. "Move."

Cloud's heart was slamming into his chest. He didn't know what to do. Vincent had never acted like this before. He was obviously unstable, and he couldn't very well allow him to leave in this state. On the other hand… Cloud always felt sorry for anyone caught on the wrong end of that powerful gun, and didn't much feel like seeing how they felt.

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"Vincent, please."

"One." He pushed down the hammer to set one of the bullets.

Cloud gulped, stepping catiously closer. "You and I both know you don't want to shoot me. Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this."

*click* "Two."

He was shaking by now, but still just as determined to keep Vincent from leaving. If not for the sake of having him, but for the gunman's safety. "Vincent… think about what you're-" Cloud's heart froze, along with his body, at the sound of the third bullet being set into place.

Vincent's eyes narrowed in pain. "Two and a half." Both stood quietly, neither able to move or speak.

Cloud could see the hollowly terrified look in Vincent's eyes. He didn't want to shoot him, and they both knew it. All he wanted was to leave. If that was all, then fine. But Cloud at least wanted to get that gun away from him. "Vincent?"

He cried out, as three hot bullets ripped through his shoulder, sending him slamming into the wall. Blood seeped through his fingers on the wound, as he slid to the ground, trailing blood splattered along the wall.

Vincent stared in fixed horror, dropping the gun. "No." He gasped, shaking visibly. Before either could fully grasp what had happened, Vincent flew out of the room, and out the front door, in a panic.

--

_AN: YES!! I DID IT!! you do not know how long i've wanted to write that scene. and for those of you who were rooting for Cloud XP i'm just hoping i can do this without making Vincent look like a fickle whore... oops, you didn't hear that ^^;_


	12. Chapter 12

Kiwi was flipping out, over the disappearance of her baby. She forced Cid onto her back, and took off, sniffing the ground like a hunting dog in search of it's game. Normally Cid would have mocked the bird's canine-like behavior, but he wasn't feeling up to it.

His feelings on the before-hand situation were tearing. If Vincent really wanted to go back, then ok, but it was so lonely to have him gone. His rage at Vincent, or maybe Cloud who the hell really knew, was turning back on him. Then again, maybe it was guilt. He just couldn't believe he had yelled at Vincent like that. The ex-Turk trusted him. He would always go to him with any problem, even if he wasn't completely aware of it. Maybe he'd understand. I mean, Vincent wasn't blind. He had to know that Cid wasn't really angry at him… he had to.

Kiwi had stopped for a while, looking around, then took off with a sharp leap. It wouldn't have been a problem… if Cid was paying attention. Instead, the pilot went tumbling off the back of the bird, landing right on a pine-cone that had to be the size of a fucking bowling ball.

"Argh!!" He cursed the golden bird, throwing the abrasive pain at her. Cid was just beginning to rise to his feet, when he heard a rather enthused 'wak, wak, wak' coming from over by a large mullberry bush.

Kiwi heard the call, darting over to the bush. The little chickobo seemed to fly out from behind the bush, flapping her wings frantically. Cid just sat on the ground, wondering how the hell it did that.

"WARK!!" Kiwi scooped her baby up with her beak, carrying it over towards Cid. Keri, however, didn't seem too thrilled about this. She waked frantically, seeming to reach back to the bush. Finally, she managed to worm from her mother's grip, running back. Kiwi growled at the in-subordination.

Cid stood, wiping off his cloths, and headed over to it. The chickobo skidded out from behind the bush, but scurried right back in again. Now the pilot's cuiosity was sparked. There was only one thing that little rat would get so excited about. He rushed over, trying to see around the bush.

He heard a slight ruffle, and thought he caught a shadow, but nothing more. Keri seemed to think there was something there though. So Cid decided to look again. "Vince?" This time something glinted. It had to be him.

"Vincent. That you?' He chased him half way around the bush, before deciding to turn and cut him off around the other side. Vincent jumped, with being outsmarted. Cid grabbed the ex-Turk's arm before he could turn and run again. "Let me go."

"What are you doing out here?"

Vincent tugged on his arm, keeping his face turned away. "I could ask you the same thing."

Cid groaned, pulling Vincent closer, to try and get him to face him. "Kiwi was looking for Keri. Your turn. These woods are well away from Midgar."

Vincent closed his eyes, bringing a shoulder up to shield his face. "It's none of your business."

"That never stopped me before."

"Just let go. Why won't anybody leave me alone?"

"Well, fer one thing, Vince. You're out here without a damn shirt, your holster ain't gotta gun in it." He looked over the form, stopping on his feet. "And you ain't wearin no shoes. Either something happened, or you're a shy streaker. Which is it?"

"It's neither!!" The golden claw swiped at Cid's face. He raised a hand and, much to his surprise, managed to catch a hold of it. Pinning Vincent sharply into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"LET ME GO!!!" The gunman growled at the restriction, still unable to gather any strength to fight back. It seemed Chaos wasn't giving anything anymore. He didn't even care to hold back his tears still continuing to try and pull his hands loose. "Please, just let me go."

Cid stared at the sorrow scarred eyes of his beloved, and released him. Vincent seemed to withdraw into himself, biting his trembling lip in a futile attempt to make it stop.

"What'd he do?"

"He didn't do anything!!" Vincent nearly screamed at him, his legs finally giving out, and dropping him to the ground.

Cid knelt in front of him, brushing the tears from his eyes. "Well if he didn't do anything, why are you all the way out here? What happened? You were so happy to go back to him."

"I was wrong, ok?" He sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. "You were right. I never should have gone back to him."

Cid instinctively drew Vincent into his arms, pulling him tight against his chest. Vincent lay there for a moment, a bit relieved for the warmth of his arms. It hit him, exactly what he was doing, and he pushed back, away from Cid. "Don't do this to me."

Cid just sighed, brushing a hand against the gunner's bare arm. Vincent pulled it away, trying to hide the chill that'd hit him from the touch.

"Vince…" He looked up at him, but the question was silenced. Damn. What was he going to do? Cid sighed, grabbing Vincent's hands, to pull him to his feet. "Come on."

"What? Cid, no."

"Why?"

"I…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "I just can't."

Cid groaned, his patience wearing thin. "We were doin so well, at my place. Just give me a straight answer, for once in your fuckin life."

Vincent looked up at Cid, only able to think of one solid reason why he couldn't go back with him. Even though he knew there were so many more. "I told Cloud I wasn't going to."

Cid's jaw dropped to the floor. Did he seriously just say that? "Who the hell cares? If he thinks you ain't there, then maybe he'll leave you alone. Besides…" Cid glanced down at the chickobo still nestled into the side of Vincent's leg. "That little thing ain't leavin you alone. And Kiwi's goin ape shit over her."

"But…" The gunman's eyes turned down to her. "I just…" He sighed. "Can't you just take her with you?"

"I could." Cid shrugged. "But she wouldn't shut up with you not there. Plus you know as well as I do that I'm not leaving you out here."

The crimson gaze stared transfixed into his, going over all the options. There really was no way out of this. He couldn't out run, let alone over-power Cid in his current condition. Vincent sighed, letting Cid pull him on up. "Fine. I'm not in the mood to fight anymore."

Cid's grin threatened to cleave his face in half. "Good. You're learning."

"Barely."

"Well, doesn't matter. I need to get you inside before you catch a cold or somethin." The pilot scooped Keri up into his hand, handing her to Vincent.

Kiwi didn't seemed too thrilled about the motion, but loosened up when she saw her master pull the man holding her baby onto her back. The golden bird rose to her feet, and took off towards home.

It was a lot more different to ride on the back of a chocobo, than a motorcycle. For one thing, the movements weren't as smooth, and the rocking of the large birds hips made it difficult to keep his balance. He had to cling to Cid, while still holding the tiny bird in the other. A difficult feat indeed. Vincent burried his face into Cid's shoulder. He closed his eyes breathing in the warm smoky smell that seemed to be permanently ingrained in the pilot's cloths.

A timid smile found the gunman's lips. Why did Cid seem so much warmer than Cloud? What was it about him that would melt his heart, and make him feel like he could do no wrong? That he was safe. That anything could be possible, even finding a way to overcome a demon.

Cid's face heated. He was always nervous with having Vincent so close to him. Maybe afraid of doing something he'd regret. He was distracted from whatever thoughts he was trying to supress with the feeling of something warming his shoulder. Cid glanced back at Vincent, to see his beautiful eyes closed in a seemingly peaceful gesture, but tears staining his face. "Vince?" He spoke softly, not quite able to find his voice.

"Hmm?" Vincent didn't even open his eyes to respond, just tightened his hold.

Cid looked forward again, to see where he was going. "Nothin. Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on me."

"Mmm, no. I'm ok." His fingers tightened around a knot in Cid's shirt. "Though the thought did cross my mind."

Cid's face deepened from the romantic tone in his voice. "Just-just be careful, ok? I don't want ya to get hurt again… k Vince?"

"It's alright."

"What? How so?"

Vincent nuzzled into him further, enciting a small protest from the jealous chickobo. "Chaos promised he'd let me sleep if I fed him."

Cid's stomach twisted into a tight knot. "He did huh? And you believed him?"

"Mm Hmm. He may be a jerk, but he's an honest jerk. If he says something, he usually means it. It's the reason why nobody but innane monsters get killed during his feedings."

"Uh huh." The pilot barely heard what he said. The adjustments of Vincent's head caused his warm breath to trace along the side of his neck. He was torn between telling Vincent to move his head, before some problems arose, and allowing him to have a moment of peace. Fucking conundrums. Why did so many of Vincent's actions encite such opposite feelings? He swore this man could mind fuck him so much better than any woman ever in history.

The sight of the little farmhouse, approaching fast, was a welcome sight. "We're home, Vince."

"Hmm?" Vincent lifted his head lazily, to see where they were. "Home?"

Cid's heart sank from the still pained expression in his eyes. "You ok?"

Vincent didn't want to say anything else. He just layed his head back against Cid's shoulder, facing away from him.

Kiwi stopped in front of the little house, and kneeled glancing back at her master for a sign of him getting off, but his attention was elsewear. Cid brought a hand up to comb through the long raven hairs, spilling over his shoulder. "Vince?" He paused for a moment, maybe waiting for a response. "You sure he didn't do anything?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

The chickobo was slid to the ground, allowing Vincent to clamp tighter to him. He ignored the annoyed squaking, twisting his fingers in Cid's shirt. "I shot him."

"What?" Did he hear that correctly? It was difficult to make out with the low volume of Vincent's voice, but he couldn't believe what came through.

A small sob pushed the slender arms further around him. "I didn't mean to… I paniced. I-I promised him I'd go back to him. Then Chaos wouldn't shut up… and… and I realized I was making a big mistake. He wouldn't let me leave… and I-" His entire body seemed to curl from his anguish. "I feel like my brain's splitting in two. I'm a monster. I can't believe I did that to him. He loved me, and I shot him."

Cid laced his fingers through Vincent's hair. He wanted to turn around. To hold the ex-Turk in his arms again, but he couldn't. His hand was all that could reach. "Where did it hit?"

Vincent sniffed, trying to remember. "I think his shoulder."

"Then he's gonna be alright, Vince." Cid brushed the hairs from Vincent's face, at least he thought he did. "Cloud's strong enough to withstand that. And you're not a monster, stop saying that."

Vincent finally looked at him, his eyes dark and puffy, the movement coaxing Cid's hand to the side of his neck. "But I just ran, Cid. He was in pain. Bleeding badly, and I just ran… because I was scared."

"But that's understandable." Cid's fingers rubbed the side of his neck, causing his eyes to slowly flutter closed, enjoying the tender touch. Cid soon realized what he was doing, jerking his hand away. "It's uh… it's normal for you to be scared. Especially with what you're going through." He swung a leg over, sliding from Kiwi's back. Turning around, he offered a hand to help Vincent down. Even crouched, the bird was still pretty tall.

"But I never got around to telling him. He doesn't understand."

Cid shrugged, grabbing Vincent's hands, to try and relay his meaning better. "Well… I'm sure you'll get another chance. But running just means you were scared. It doesn't make you a monster."

Vincent finally tried to slide off. He wasn't as used to it as Cid was, and greatly underestimated the height. He stumbled, his heart pounding from the sudden drop. At least that's what he thought casued it. His hands flexed over the thick muscles of Cid's arms holding him tightly against him. The same arms that'd kept him from hitting the ground. Vincent's eyes closed gently, intoxicated by the rapidly increasing heartbeat in his ear. "Would you show me?"

"Wh-what?"

Vincent's head turned up to look at him. He watched as the pilot's face darkened from the dreamy look in those hypnotic crimson eyes. "Would you show me? Prove to me that I'm not a monster." His fingers twisted in the fabric of Cid's sleeve. "Remind me what it feels like to be human."

"V-Vince? I-I don't know… what… how?"

Vincent's eyes glinted, from the tears threatening them again. "Just follow your instincts." It hadn't occurred to him before that Cid didn't understand what he meant by that… so he just needed to show him. The gunman's hands traced up over his shoulder, to twine in the short blonde hairs on the back of Cid's neck. He pulled himself up, pressing their lips firmly together.

Cid thought he had died. He'd kissed Vincent before, though not as much as he'd liked, but Vincent had never kissed him. And it was far too gentle to be Chaos. This was the real thing. The man he'd desired for so long was holding him. Willingly pressing their lips together. Hinting at this leading to something else… something more.

The pilot's eyes closed, pulling his arms tighter around him. The motion caused Vincent to rise higher, deepening the kiss.

Keri seemed to growl at this, but Kiwi drug her back, sliding a wing over the young bird's eyes.

Vincent moaned, his hands working further into Cid's scalp. He'd never tasted so much pent up lust before. It was a bit un-nerving, but at the same time, exhilerating. There was no telling what that could do for him. Vincent's lips parted, trying to invite Cid inside. At the feel of his still lingering hesitation, Vincent decided to prove to him how serious he was. His tongue invaded the pilot's mouth, gently searching for his.

Cid's eyes sprang open in shock at the foreign muscle, breaking the kiss without a second thought. He stared up at the gleaming red ring, sweat running along the curve of his cheeks. "Vince? … What are we doing?" He panted, beginning to wonder why he stopped.

A slightly mischievous smile teased the corner of Vincent's lips. He leaned over, placing a kiss along the crease in Cid's neck. "What does it feel like?"

Cid's breath harshened, his eyes going hazy. "I know what it feels like." His gloved hands traced along the gunman's bare back, tilting his head to allow him better acess. "I just wanta know if they're the same."

"Mmm want no more." Vincent moved his head to kiss him again. His fingers trailed down Cid's arms, searching for his hands. He grabbed them, pulling back to drag him inside.

_--_

_AN: so... that's how i decided to handle it... hope it worked. this was gonna go uh... further, but i figured it's be good to stop here. besides... all that means is the next chapter with be full of KWAY!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

They tumbled through the door of Cid's bedroom. Good thing it was so close, because they didn't know how much longer they could last. Cid had lost his shirt and gloves somewhere along the way, enjoying the sensation of finally being able to touch the gunman's bare flesh. Drinking in the feel of their hearts pounding into the other's chest. The two men fell onto the bed, hearing it protest with the new weight. Their lips finally broke apart, with the impact, allowing them to just stare at each other, panting because they could finally breath.

Cid traced his hand along the side of Vincent's face, watching as those beautiful eyes closed, turning his head into the touch. Vincent's cool fingers curled against Cid's shoulder blade, inciting a chill throughout the pilot's body. Cid leaned back into kiss him, his lips traceing along the gentle curve of his neck.

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes to focus his mind on the intoxicating feelings coursing through his every nerve. It was incredible. Vincent was beginning to think his affection towards the brash pilot was strictly because of Chaos' lust for him, but it didn't seem so anymore. Cid felt so different from Cloud. He seemed so much more confident, stronger than the blonde swordsman ever had. There wasn't the slightest hint that he wouldn't be safe in his arms. Even when Cid's hands closed around his wrists, Vincent didn't fear being restrained.

It was a bit frightening. He wanted to give himself completely over to him. Not just his body, but his heart, his soul, his mind. Everything the ex-Turk was, or would ever be, he wanted to give it to Cid. Somehow, knowing that it'd be safe in his hands.

His torn emotions came crashing together at full force, to finally form a coherant thought. He really did love him.

Vincent raaised his arms over Cid's back, sliding the golden claw from his hand, and threw it to the floor. Cid's head shot up, with the loud clunk it made. He turned to look at the gauntlet on the floor, to Vincent, then up at the blackened arm trembling above his head.

Cid's hand traced up Vincent's left arm, coaxing it down into view. Vincent's face burned darker. He knew Cid had seen it before, but that was so long ago… and he never said anything about it.

The arm felt kinda odd. The skin was smooth, but felt nothing like the gunman's naturally soft skin. More like a scar that was at least ten degrees hotter than the rest of his body. Cid held the fingers gently in his, placing a kiss onto the delicately clawed nails. He pulled the hand to his chest, leaning back in to taste his beloved's lips. "I love you, Vince."

Vincent felt his heart skip with hearing that. He didn't understand why. Usually he would be struck with fear to hear Cid say those words, but now… it warmed him. He couldn't even remember why he'd wanted to keep Cid at such a distance before. There was a good reason, somewhere in the back of his mind, but at the moment he didn't know, or care, what it was.

The feel of those calloused hands against his sensative skin just felt too right.

Cid explored the lithe body benieth him. This was the first time he'd ever gotten the chance, and in case this was the last he wanted to savor it. He wanted to remember the feel of that soft skin. Every reaction encited from the different touches on each part of his body. Cid could feel his mind melting away into a drunken exstacy just from the sounds escaping the gunman's lips. He drew him up into his arms, fingers tracing along the raised marks on his back. Vincent's arms gently closed around Cid's neck, guiding his lips around his neck, head tilting to compensate. The ex-Turk crooned, fingers delicately examining the corded muscles along Cid's back, to encite small appreciative moans from the man atop him.

Cid froze, uncertainty setting in once more with the feel of something pushing against his lower stomach. Kissing him, holding and touching him was one thing. Cid didn't even seem to realize his own hardening… he was used to that feeling, but this was new. The fact that he was actually making Vincent react was so unreal to him. Was the gunman really that into him?

He drew back, gazing at the sweltering face of his beloved, nearly able to see the slight puffs the heat of his skin would give his breaths. "Something wrong?"

Cid shook his head, hands shakily grabbing the buckle on his belt. "Nothing at all. Everything's perfect." He wrapped his lips around Vincents, finishing off the buckle, and whipped the belt out from the loops. Vincent flinched from the gesture, a gasp escaping his lips. Cid grinned, kissing him again. "Just explain to me why the hell you wear two belts."

Vincent just smiled, coyly. "It's to keep my pants from falling down."

"Uh-huh." He set to work on the second one, throwing the gun holster next to the first belt. Vincent's hips arched up into his touch, their owner moaning slightly. "Hurry, Cid. It hurts."

Cid's hands shook, gingerly sliding into the buttersoft leather pants. They moved around, fully wanting to take in the feel of the smooth skin they contained, forcing Vincent's hands to twist into the sheets.

Cid still felt nervous, but at the same time excited. There was a whole other half of Vincent's body he finally had a chance to explore. Vincent's legs recoiled slightly as his pants finally fell to the floor. Bright blue eyes fell onto the straining flesh in awe. Maybe a bit overwhelmed. Was there any part of this man that wasn't breath-taking?

A calloused hand moved along the gunman's thigh, lifting the knee of his left leg. Cid's lips brushed against the crease along the inside of Vincent's thigh, sending a chill through his body. His fingers wrapped gingerly around Vincent's swollen member, followed by the soft whisper of his kisses. It was getting rather difficult. Every sense he had sang with antisipation that the ex-Turk would soon be his. His taste, the feel of his skin, the incoherant sounds cascading from his lips, even the smell and sight of the skin, heated from passion. Everything caused the demin of Cid's pants to tighten, drawing his attention to the growing ache beneath his waist. He wanted to take his pants off, but didn't want to seem to eagar. Cid wanted to be able to enjoy every moment of this. To draw this pleasure out for as long as he could, for fear that he'd never have it again.

Vincent's fingers twined through the short blonde strands, working into the connecting scalp. "Ci~id." His voice came out laced with an un-needed plea, head tilting back into the pillow at an obscure angle.

Cid smiled, releasing the gunman's straining erection. He slid back up the slender form, placing kisses along each curve and scar along the way. He stopped just short of reaching the gunman's lips again, pressing his own against his chest, just off center. Blue eyes genty closed at feeling his beloved Vincent's heart beating frantically against his lips. The same heart he'd wanted for so long. The one he'd hope could now be his.

Cid replaced his lips with his hand, continueing up to kiss the waiting ex-Turk.

Vincent's moan vibrated into the pilot's mouth, welcoming his tongue. He just couldn't get enough of his unique smokey taste. So different, yet so good. His hands traced along the strong arms still holding him, slowly making their way down to seize the waist-band on Cid's pants.

Cid flinched a bit, moaning as those thin fingers expertly undid his pants, and slid inside to push the annoying demin away. The eagarness of his actions made the pilot a bit nervous again. Not from what was going on, but he started to remember the last time he had this beautiful body in bed. He had to be careful, or else he'd bring Chaos out.

The kiss was reluctantly broken allowing Cid to exaine those gleaming crimson eyes. He smiled, tracing a hand along the side of Vincent's face. It was still him. Cid kicked his pants over the side of the bed, leaning back into trace his lips over the side of his neck, tongue flicking out to taste him better. Cid reached a hand around the side of the bed, into a hole that was cut into the seam of the matress. He pulled out a small bottle that fit neatly into the palm of his hand. (Yet another good reason to be in Cid's room)

Vincent's head cocked in curiosity, his brow furrowing slightly to see the bottle over half way empty. Cid's gaze shifted, a bit ashamed. "It's uh… sometimes not so easy to be so close to you." The gunman smiled gently, taking the bottle from his hand. "You won't have to worry about that anymore." He flipped the cap open, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla. His hands worked to smooth the thick liquid over Cid, kissing him softly. "Just promise you won't let me finish before I have a chance to really feel you."

Cid smiled, taking the bottle, and tossed it across the room. "Alright."

He kissed him once more, as Vincent wrapped his arms around to pull him closer. Cid's hands pressed into the side of the gunman's body, slowly moving downwards. They danced over his thighs, lifting them higher till he was nestled in between. Cid's heart threatened to break his ribs. He still couldn't believe this was happeneing. His eyes opened, wanting to see Vincent as long as he could until this dream slipped away.

Vincent cried out, nails digging into the pilot's back, as they were able to finally connect. He couldn't believe it felt this good. There wasn't an underlying sense of control or dominance. Just passion… and maybe still a bit of fear. The ex-Turk wasn't completely certain of when his finish came, but it didn't seem to matter. His mind was a blur, vision hazing over. The only coherant thought wishing for Cid to be just a bit harder.

All too soon, Cid collapsed on top of Vincent, not yet wanting to divide the two of them. Vincent's entire body felt drain, exhausted as he started to slip in and out of sleep, and a bit shakey. "Oh, Captain." He finally managed to gasp, wrapping his arms around the body heavily panting on top of him.

Cid chuckled slightly, drawing him into his strong arms, and kissed the neck just inches away from his face. "I'll… I'll take that… as… a good thing." He breathed between gasps. His somewhat weak arms, pushed Cid up to look into the glazed over eyes of what he hoped was his new lover. He brushed his fingers along the curve of his lips. "You alright?"

Vincent smiled, his eyes were no longer able to stay open, and his legs felt numb, but he finally felt content. "Yes."

Cid leaned in to feel those enchanting lips yet again. Vincent moaned, opening his eyes again. "Cid."

"Huh?" The tightening of certain muscles told him exactly what he meant. "Oh."

Cid finally broke the connection between them, but it was worth it to be able to taste those lips again. Vincent smiled, allowing himself to be drawn into the pilot's chest. He closed his eyes again, hypnotised by the rapid pulse beating in his ear. "(Are you happy now?)"

*"(Oh, please. You didn't just do this for me, and you know it.)"

Vincent sighed, activating those arms to pull him closer into his warmth. "(For once, I'll admit you're right.)"

"Vince?"

"Hmm?"

Cid kissed the top of his head. "You sure it's ok for you to fall asleep? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I already told you. Chaos isn't one to break his word. Plus… he's kinda happy right now."

Cid couldn't help the swarm of pride and akward feelings that comment brought on him. But, if Vincent was willing to trust him, then there was no reason he shouldn't.

The ex-Turk began to doze off in his arms, and Cid just held tightly to him. Afraid if he let go, then he'd lose him. He kissed the side of his head, whispering softly in his ear. "You better be, Chaos. If you betray Vincent, I'll make sure you're too afraid of me to ever come out again."

A shy smile found the ex-Turk's lips.

--

_AN: i was gonna go a bit further, but i didn't want this chapter to be tainted by evil interuptions. it should not take me nearly a week and a half to write this GAH. serously... the part where Chaos raped Cid, only took a couple of hours... that was just because i couldn't think of how exactly i wanted it to go. i swear... one day i'll be able to write Valenwind Sexxy time in an hour.... OR ELSE!!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

They weren't sure how long they had been asleep, whenever the nausiating sound of the telephone woke them from the sweet bliss of their dreams. At least Cid. Which was completely contrary to the norm, but Vincent had a lot to catch up on, and Cid was more alert than normal, to keep an eye on the sleeping beauty next to him. He still didn't completely trust Chaos, and swore he'd awaken the ex-Turk at the smallest sign that he was in trouble.

The ring invaded his mind again, and he swatted at it, causing Vincent to stir. Cid held his breath, stroking his fingers through the thick black strands, silently wishing for him not to wake up.

"Cid… phone." Despite his best efforts, he still spoke, stretching slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake his eyes.

"Shh, doesn't matter. The answering machine can get it."

It rang again, and Vincent groaned, rubbing a hand across his eyes, and settled back into Cid's embrace.

Another ring and the machine picked up in the kitchen. The voice was difficult to make out, but it sounded urgent. Almost paniced.

Cid groaned, sliding out of the bed, and into the kitchen – not even bothering to put any kind of censors over him.

Vincent wavered a bit, as he listened to Cid answering the phone. His eyes opened, hearing a slight elevation in the pilot's voice. After muttering something about coming, Cid slammed the phone onto the reciever, and headed back to the room.

Cid walked in, not seeming too happy about the interuption. Even less so, to see Vincent was awake now. "Why the hell'd he have ta call now?"

Vincent stretched slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, that was just Junior. There's, apparently, something wrong with the Shera. And they need the 'captain' to take care of it." There was a slightly annoyed sarcasm in his voice, as he sat on the bed proceeding to get dressed. "Probably some idiotic problem that they could fix if they'd just listen to a fucking word I say. Can't believe I gotta go do this damn shit now."

Cid fiddled with his shirt, glancing back at Vincent. His eyes softened on the unconcious look of disappointment reflected in those crimson eyes. "You gonna be alright, alone?"

"Huh? Y-yea."

"You sure? I could just blow 'em off. You're more improtant than the stupid ship." Vincent felt a blush touch his cheeks. He knew Cid loved his airships more than anything. "No, it's ok. If they need you, then you'd better go."

Cid slid closer, wrapping his arms around Vincent, and kissed him. "I can at least stay until you fall asleep again."

Vincent's eyes fell. He wasn't too sure about that any more. It wasn't really the phone that woke him up… it was the chill inducing sound of Chaos laughing. The sound made him uneasy, and he didn't know if he should fall back to sleep, or not. "I'll be ok." He slid his arms around the pilot's waist, kissing his back. "You better hurry, so you can get back sooner."

Cid just smiled, pulling their lips together again. It still felt so good to be able to kiss him whenever he wanted to. "I love you, Vince."

xXx

Vincent lay awake, staring at the ceiling. There was another, more selfish reason, he wanted Cid to leave. Now that the dream was over, reality was beginning to settle back in. He sat up, with a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Chaos' laughter dulled to a slight chuckle. *"(Oh, nothing. I just realized something.)"

"Really now?" Vincent slid out of bed, pulling his cloths on. He didn't feel as comfortable as Cid did with being exposed. "What would that be?"

*"(Na, I don't really want to tell you.)"

"Why not?" Vincent finished dressing, and started into the kitchen.

*"(Because, you might not find it as amusing as I do.)"

"Heh. That never stopped you before."

*"(This is true… so, you really want to know?)"

"I would like to. Yes."

*"(I was just thinking about how much like Cloud you were.)"

Vincent's hand froze, mear inches from the phone. His heart stopped at the comment. "What?"

*"(Well… think about it… you're lusting after two different men. Completely opposite of each other, and you can't decide who you want… so, you want both of them.)"

The ex-Turk's blood ran cold, a fluxuating mix of both rage and fear welling within him. "How can you say something like that?" His hand drew back into a fist. "I am not lusting after two men. I don't want Cloud."

Chaos laughed again, enciting another swirl of emotions. *"(That's not what your head is telling me.)"

"Shut up!" He nearly screamed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

*"(Then, what do you call it?)"

Vincent's eyes narrowed inwardly towards the accusing demon. "Just because I'm worried about him, doesn't mean I still want him. I shot the man in the fucking arm, Chaos! I just want to make sure he's still alive, that's not a crime."

*"(Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, bright-eyes.)"

"Just keep out of this, and shut up."

*"(I should start keeping tabs on how many times you tell me to shut up.)"

"Bite me."

*"(That one too.)"

Vincent just rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from the wall, and dialed the number. His eyes teared, each ring threatening to make them fall. "Please pick it up… please."

"Hello?" It was hoarse, and a bit strained, but at least it was a voice.

"Cloud?" With the sound of it, his tears finally broke through.

"Vincent? Where are you? Why the fuck did you run off like that?"

"Cloud… are-are you ok?"

"AM I OK!?" Cloud screamed through the reciever, forcing Vincent to pull his end away, sharply. "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK IF I'M OK!?!?!!!?"

Vincent gently set the reciever back to his ear. "Cloud please." He sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Yea, sure. How many times have I heard that?"

"Just, please, hear me out. I didn't mean to shoot you. I was just paniced and confused." He paused, trying to steady his voice. He didn't want to cry… he didn't deserve that luxury. "I honestly never intended to pull the trigger. I'm so sorry."

Cloud sighed. It was hard to stay mad at Vincent when he was crying. "I guess this means there really is no chance for us?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But I don't want such bad blood between us." He sighed, trying to prepare for what he had to do. "And I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something? What could you possibly want to tell me, besides that we're through?"

"It's just a problem I've been having. I'm hoping it'll explain some of my actions to you."

There was silence on the other end, as Cloud contemplated the thoughts. "What is it?"

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"You're not gonna shoot me again, are you?"

"I won't be armed, you have my gun."

Cloud sighed. "Alright. Where are you?"

"I think it'd be better if I came to you."

Cloud scowled. "You're at Highwind's, aren't you?"

Vincent sighed, coiling the cord in his fingers. "Yes."

"I knew it." Cloud snapped. "What happened to you not being able to go back there!?"

"I didn't intend to. He just kinda dragged me back."

Cloud groaned, flopping down onto the chair, and pressed his fingers in his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll see you in a little while."

xXx

It was a good hour, or so, before Cid finally made it back home. He suspected Vincent to still be asleep, so he took off his shoes, sneaking quietly through the house. Cid pushed the door open, his eyes falling immediately on the bed. His eyes burned, heart freezing to see it empty. "Vince?" His whole body felt hollow. Where the hell was he?

Cid skulked over to the bed, setting down on it, with a heavy weight. "Why'd he leave?" He was about to leap to his feet, to check the other rooms when a small white paper, on the pillow caught his eye. He turned it in his hand seeing some words written, but they were all scratched out, and his eyes were too blurry to try and make them out. Small wet drops had smeared some of the ink, a few of the scratches having ripped through the paper. Finally his eyes settled on two little words that nearly shattered his heart…

'I'm sorry.'

"Sorry?" Cid bit his lip. He couldn't believe this. He thought Vincent was finally going to stay with him. He thought he was his now. "Sorry!?" How could he just leave so easily after that? After what they'd just done? After what he'd managed to give him?

"Sorry!?!" Cid crumpled the note in his hand. Who the hell did he think he was to fuck with him like that? He was gonna wring his scrawny little neck.

Cid shot up, nearly leaving a trail of fire as he darted to the phone. That damn vampire wasn't as sneaky as he thought… he knew exactly where he was.

After a few rings, the phone picked up. "What?" The voice sounded hurried in a near state of panic. Cid didn't care how he sounded. He wanted to know where that man had run off to, and he wanted to know now.

"Don't 'what' me, Strife! Where the fuck is Vincent!?"

"H-Highwind? Oh, thank Gaia! I need your help."

"I don't fuckin care what you need, I wanna know where – wait what? Why?" Cid had finally heard his words, his anger subsiding just enough to perk his curiosity… but he was still pretty pissed.

"It's Vincent! He just collapsed. I can't get him to wake up, or even respond to me. I don't know what to do!!"

All anger Cid had felt melted away. Vincent collapsed? What had happened?

"I called you a little while ago, but you weren't there."

"Why would you call me?"

"Well, um… before he went under he uh… he called for you… so I thought… um." Cloud growled. "I though t maybe you'd know what was going on."

Cid felt the angry tears release into sorrow, worry, and a bit of joy with the situation. He called for him?

"Do you know something?" Cloud nearly snapped, from both impatience and worry.

Cid sighed. "Yea… I think so. I'll be over there as fast as I can. Just, hold on." He hung up the phone, not even bothering to listen to what Cloud had to say to him, (Or even get his shoes.) running out to Tiny Bronco.

xXx

Cid Highwind flew, in nearly every sense of the word, to Midgar. His heart was feeling more and more paniced as he approached the city. What happened to him? Maybe Chaos actually did betray him. He still attacked Vincent, like he said, because he was weak enough to affect him while he was awake. That rotten bastared, he was gonna kill him.

Cid landed, barely able to keep from running into the side of the small house. He jumped from the plane, running inside, right past Cloud, and into the bedroom. "Vincent!?" He fell down on the bed, taking the gunman's hand. "Vincent, baby! Its ok, I'm here now. You're gonna be alright." The pressure against his eyes increased, as he gazed down at the docile form. Vincent's face seemed so calm, despite the innevitable strain his mind had to be under. He just seemed to be sleeping, but Cloud was right. No matter how much he called to him, how he shook him, he just lay there… he wouldn't even flinch. Cid slid down, laying his ear against Vincent's heart. He heaved a sigh to hear the steady pulse in his head, but that was still un-nerving. It was too steady. You'd think if he was battling a demon it'd show somehow. Maybe Chaos had nothing to do with this? Maybe Vincent's body just gave out from lack of rest.

Cloud stood in the doorway, for some reason afraid to approach the two men. "He said he had something to tell me. All I got was something about Chaos… then he just collapsed. Do you know what he was trying to tell me?"

Cid wiped his face, and sighed, not wanting to release Vincent's hand. "Yea… I do."

Cloud settled onto the other side of the bed as Cid spilled everything. He'd told him all that Chaos was doing to Vincent, and the effects it'd caused… leaving out a few details. He didn't think the man would be able to stand to hear what'd happened between them, specifically.

Cloud's head drooped, picking with the ring he now wore on his hand. He could feel his own eyes stinging, not too sure if it was from the worry for Vincent. The fact that he didn't know all of this before, or the sharp sting that still enveloped his right side. "He told you all of this?"

"Yea."

"I see… he could tell you something like that, and didn't even think his own fiancee` needed to know. Sorry, ex-fiancee`."

"Well, I had to drag it out of him. I'm sure, if he wasn't so pissed at you, he woulda told ya."

Cloud's head fell into his hands.

Cid sighed, starting to feel sorry for the guy. He'd been through so much as well. Cid just knew what all pain Vincent was going through, and didn't even stop to think about what Cloud must have endured through all of this. Sure, he brought it on himself, but he didn't really do anything to justify suffering like this. He was actually about to say so, when he felt Vincent's fingers close around his hand. The movement startled him, and his eyes shot down to the straining features of his face. "Vince!?"

Cloud jumped, with the gunman's movements being brought to his attention. "Vincent!?"

"You ok?"

Vincent hummed, trying to open his eyes. "Cid?" He brought a hand to his eyes, trying to rub them open.

Cid clung desperately to Vincent's hand, pulling it to his chest, the other hand tracing the side of his gunman's face. "Yes! Yes, Vincent, I'm here! Are you alright!?" His dried up tears seemed to come back from his relief.

Those drowsy crimson eyes opened gently to him, and he smiled. He sat up, slowly, rubbing his head.

Cid and Cloud watched him, still a bit nervous. Cloud grabbed his arm. "Vincent, are you ok?"

Vincent glanced over to him, his eyes seeming a bit lost. "Yea… I-I think so." He slid to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over. Cid grabbed his shoulders. "Whoa, Vince. Maybe you should lay back down."

Vincent smiled up at him. "I'm alright. I just need to get some air."

Cid let go, a bit unsure, letting him stand, and head towards the door. Vincent's legs shook a bit, but overall, he was able to walk ok… there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

Cloud bounced off the bed, gently grasping Vincent's arms. "Are you sure? You were out for almost two hours."

Vincent knocked his hands off. "I told you, I'm fine."

Cloud stepped back a bit. He didn't dare stand in Vincent's way again. They both jumped with a firm hand grasping tightly to Vincent's upper arm.

Vincent glanced back, a bit afraid to see the glimpse of anger behind Cid's eyes. "I really think you should lay back down, Vince."

"I'm fine, Cid. I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

Cid's eyes narrowed. "I'm not so sure about that. You've run off a few times before."

"I said I'd come back. Isn't that enough for you?"

Cid shook his head, tightening his grip. "I need to make sure you're ok, before I let you out of my sight."

Vincent pulled at his arm, nearly squeezing from the stubborn grip. "Cid, you're scaring me. I told you I'll be-" He was cut short by a hard fist colliding with the side of his face, slamming his head into the wall. Vincent fell to the wall, holding a hand to his split lip.

"You're not going any fucking where."

--

_AN: YAY!!!!!! two in one night... i'm ona role. maybe i could get three... or i could just wait a little while, and watch you all squirm mwahaha_


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud was nearly ready to break Cid's head open. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Vincent glanced up at Cid, tears staining his face. "Cid? Wh-why did you-? You hit me."

"Damn right, I hit you. I ain't lettin you leave this room."

"What the hell are you thinking, Highwind!?"

"Cid?... Why?"

Cid's fists clenched, eyes narrowing. "Cut the innocent bullshit, Chaos."

Cloud's anger toward him subsided. "C-Chaos?"

Vincent's eyes widened. "What? Cid, what are you talking about? What makes you think I'm Chaos?"

Those puppy dog eyes wrenched on his heart. He highly hoped he hadn't made a mistake. He'd die if he knew he'd actually hit Vincent.

"Highwind." Cloud looked from Cid down to Vincent, crouched on the floor. "Are you sure? He doesn't look like Chaos."

Cid breathed deep. "I haven't seen Chaos in a while now… but I can recognize his influence."

Vincent stood, his legs shaking as he did. "Cid, please. Can you not tell the difference anymore? Look at me." He stepped closer, his hands gently falling on the sides of the pilot's face. "Look into my eyes. You know it's me, how could I be anyone else?"

Cid grabbed the slender wrists, pulling them away from his head. "You're right… I do know you. And I wanna know where Vincent is, Chaos."

Vincent's eyes started to tear. "Cid, please."

"Enough!" He shoved the hands away, knocking him back into the wall. "I'm sick of this act, Chaos! Just tell me where the fuck Vincent is! What did you do to him!?"

Vincent just sat huddled on the floor, his head drooped, and hair covering his face.

Cid gulped. Please say he wasn't wrong about this.

Vincent's lips curling into a grin, over long sharp fangs. "Gotta admit… you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." He turned towards him, nearly flooring Cloud to see the golden glint swirling into his eyes. "But how did you know? I thought my Vincent was pretty damn good."

Cid's eyes narrowed. Thank Gaia. "Because I apparently know Vincent a lot better than you do."

Chaos laughed, his voice begining to taint the melodious tone Vincent held so well. "Who's known him longer?" He stood, dusting off his cloths.

"Just because you've infested him body longer, doesn't mean you know him. Now, what have you done with Vincent?"

Chaos just cocked his head at the question. "But I'm curious as to how you could be so sure of yourself." He brought a hand to the bruise of his pale cheek. "How could you stand to strike your beloved Vincent like that?"

Cid was starting to lose his patience. He rammed Chaos into the wall, lifting him up by the collar. "I'm getting sick of this bullshit, Chaos! Where the fuck is Vincent!? He sure as hell better still be in there!"

Both Cid and Cloud's hearts froze from the question, feeling an eternity pass for the answer.

Chaos just groaned, placing a hand on the pilot's forearm. "He's sleeping. But feel free to keep being so forceful. I do like it so." His face tangled into a sinister smile, which made Cid a bit uncertain of who had copied who. Chaos and Vincent were seemingly so much alike now, that it was nothing short of a miracle that he could even tell the difference.

Cid's face twitched with this reality, his grip loosening a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Chaos spoke as if to a slow child. "Vincent and I made a deal. The poor thing was so tired, so I was going to let him sleep, and I get to have some fun."

"Liar. Vincent would never make a deal with you, like that."

"Just because you wouldn't doesn't mean anything." That evil grin widened, darkening his face, seeming to bring out more of the demon's features. "You must not know him as well as you think you do."

"Shut up!" Cid growled, shoving him harder into the wall.

Chaos crooned. "Ah, yea… just like that."

"Shut up you fucking pervert! I'm still standing behind my decision. Vincent would never let you run free. I don't care how tired he is."

Chaos just rolled his eyes. "He told you about it, dumbass."

"What?"

"We agreed that I would let him sleep, in exchange for letting me have some fun… I just never said when."

Cid's jaw dropped, his grip loosening near enough to set the demon back onto the ground. "You tricked him."

Chaos shrugged. "In a sense, but he should know better, right?"

Cid punched at him again, but the greater agility of Chaos caused his fist to slam into the wall. He growled pulling his hand from the small hole it made, and held it.

Chaos just laughed, waving a finger at him. "Temper, temper."

The demon rolled back, over the bed as Cid lunged for him again. He stood neatly on the other side, and shrugged. "Y'know, as smart as you seem to be, you sure are thick."

Cid growled, leaning across the bed. "What do you mean?"

"See… right there." The scowl on Cid's face enticed him to answer. He sighed… explaining things wasn't one of his strong points. "Vincent told you time and time again, to stay away from him, and you didn't listen. Why the hell do you think he wanted you away from him?"

Cid's eyes narrowed, not too sure of where he was going with this. "Because he didn't want me to get hurt. He told me that."

Chaos waved a finger at him. "Eh, not quite."

"What?"

He smiled, leaning forward, and brought a hand to his chest. "It's because I told him that you were the first one I'd kil, if I ever got out."

Cid's eyes widened. "What? Why me?"

"Duh, because he loved you. Why do you think he settled with the emo kid poster child. Figured it'd make you stop, but you just had to keep pushing, didn't you? Damn… you humans sure are stupid."

Despite the situation, Cid couldn't seem to supress the warmth these words brought to his heart. Vincent really did love him. And from the way Chaos talked, he had for some time now.

Cloud felt a knot settle in his throat. "Why would that do it?"

Chaos' attention focused on the swordsman, who was looking even paler than usual. "Mainly because I didn't know how long I'd remain in control. Vincent's such a tightly wound ball of emotions. He's so much fun to torment… but don't worry, sweet cake. After all this bullshit, you've actually moved to the top of my list."

"What?"

"Well… even by my standards, I think you're a jackass. And that's saying something. You should feel proud."

Cloud's fists clenched, trying to fight back his tears. "So what? You're saying Vincent never loved me?"

Chaos groaned, sitting down on the bed. This was taking much longer than he liked. "Not at first, but he started to. Gah, Vincent's more retarded than both of you combined. I swear, why did I have to get stuck with such an emotional wreck."

Both Cloud and Cid were enraged by this. It was one thing to talk about them, but he had no right to bad-mouth Vincent. "It's your faulte he's so fucked up!!!"

Chaos looked between the both of them. "That was creepy… now if you'll excuse me." He turned torwards the door, possibly enjoying that he now had such long hair to twirl. "I have a playground to break in."

Cloud moved in front of the door, his gleaming eyes shadowed by his rage. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh not this again."

Cid slid around the side of the bed. "What happened to killing us first?"

Chaos groaned. "And with the questions. It's different. This time I control when Vincent wakes up. There would be little point in killing you, when he won't even see it… so I'll save you for last." His eyes narrowed on Cloud, beginning to lose his patience. "Now, move."

Cloud readied himself for an attack. "I'm not moveing."

"Wanna bet."

Chaos swung around, but instead of hitting Cloud, his fist collided with the side of Cid's head, slamming his head into the wall. With the confusion of the attack not being aimed at him, Cloud didn't see the foot coming straight into his shoulder. He screamed, grabbing his shoulder, as the impact caused it to bleed fiercly again.

By the time either of them could get their head back together, the demon was gone.

"Fuck!" Cid jumped to his feet, charging out the door past Cloud, who was still huddled on the floor in pain. The pilot froze, running back in. He crouched next to Cloud. "You alright?"

"I-I will be. Just hurry. You can't lose him."

"I'm gonna need some help with this. I can't fight him alone. Not with Vincent so dorment."

Cloud struggled to push himself up to his feet. "I'll call Tifa and everyone to let them know what's happening… just go."

"Alright." Cid ran out the door, again, jumping into the seat of Tiny Bronco. He could see the demon was airborn, heading toward Midgar, and he took off after him… no clue about how he could stop him.

xXx

Cid landed as close to the city as he could, searching around for the demon that'd illuded his vision. Having stupidly forgotten Venus Gospel at home, he headed straight for 7:th heaven, hoping Tifa still had at least one of his spears. He really didn't want to have to use it, for fear of damaging Vincent's body, but he knew he'd need some kind of protection.

He sprang through the doors to the bar, glad to see only a few customers chatting in the booth in the corner. Tifa glanced over to him, the phone to her ear. "Cid just came in. Yea?... ok, bye." She hung up, running out from behind the bar. "Cid! Cloud just told me everything. How did this happen?"

"It's a loooong story. Do I have a weapon here?"

"I uh, I keep all the weapons in the basement. Where's Chaos?"

Cid ran to the basement door. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find him, and beat the shit out of him. I don't care if he does look like Vincent." He darted down the stairs, searching through the display on the wall, grabbing the first spear he saw, and ran back up, charging outside.

Tifa put Marlene in charge of the bar and followed him. "Let's spilt up and look."

"Alright."

They took off down separate streets

xXx

The sound of screams caught Cid's ear, and he sprinted towards them, his spear raised. He stopped dead to see where it was coming from. Some children had broken open a fire hydrant, and were playing in the water. Their screams were from joy, not fear.

Cid scanned the area. "Where the hell are you?" He growled through his teeth.

"(Looking for something?)" That mocking laughter echoed in his head.

Cid swirled around, not caring about the odd looks he got from waving his spear. "Where are you?"

"(None of your business. I can't have you ruining my fun just yet, Captain.)" He laughed, seeming to slide from his thoughts. "Get back here, dammit!" Cid ran through the town, searching frantically. He couldn't be too far, to be able to retain a telepathic connection with him. So where the hell was he?

Cid caught sight of a swirl of red, and took off after it. "I'm gonna find you, you son of a bitch. And I'm gonna get my Vincent back, even if it kills you."

--

_AN: OMG CID'S NOT A JERK!!!_

_ i was having trouble finishing this. had almost no clue how to. this parts a little hazy on the details, but hopefully i have enough to whip something off_


	16. Chapter 16

Chaos stopped out in front of the ShinRa building. He gazed up the side, watching it disappear into the sky. A crude smile crossed the lips of the body he'd invaded, his wings spreading out behind him. With a great leap, he sprang up as high as he could, flicking the wings to go higher.

He slowed the momentum upon reaching his destination at the top floor. The yellow eyes glowered through the window at the red-head, conversing with his boss. Power flowed through his body to congregate at his fingers.

The Turk's eyes shifted to the dark figure looming outside of the large window. He watched him, trying to predict his movements. He hadn't even seen him move as a large shockwave radiated throughout the office. Reno barely had enough time to throw himself over the president in an attempt to protect him from the blast. He pushed himself up, struggling from the shards of glass penatrating his back. The angry blue eyes fell onto the demon, ignoring the confused expression on his bosses face for the act of sacrifice.

The other three cockroaches soon entered. They all stared in confusion, the expressions soon shifting to anger. Rude ran to his partner's side to check if he was alright.

The one Chaos recognized as the leader stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing, Vincent?"

Chaos just smiled at him. He really thought he was Vincent? How adorably naïve. His body shifted as he flapped to maintain the alltitude, charging up another attack.

Reno pushed himself to his feet. "Rude, Elena. Get the President out of here."

Rude's eyes widened on him. "But Reno-"

"Just do it! We don't have time to question this." He snapped, seemingly angry.

They had barely cleared the room when the second shockwave came, rupturing the room once more. Tseng and Reno both went flying into the opposite wall.

Chaos slid in, holding the red-haired Turk against the wall, hand clamped around his throat. He barely acknowledged the other one slumping to the floor beside him.

Reno clawed at the pale hand. "What the hell, Valentine?" He choked. "You pissed cause Cloud dropped your sorry ass, yo?"

Chaos gave him one of his award winning smiles. "Not at all. In fact, I'm here to thank you."

Reno eyed him skeptically. "What?"

He moved in closer, bringing their faces closer. "You gave Vincent a reason to drop him and move on."

Now he was confused. Valentine wasn't one to talk in the third person like that… unless. Reno finally noticed the frightening yellowinsh glow to his eyes. He always knew they were weird looking, but not like this. "You-you're not Valentine… are you?"

Chaos laughed, enciting chills through the Turk's body. "Give the boy a prize. Figure that out all on your own did you?" He whipped a hand out to the side, knocking the Turk leader into the oposite wall, and fully under.

Reno watched Tseng with fixed horror. This definitely wasn't Valentine. Perhaps it was one of those demons he'd encountered before? But which one?

"Tseng!"

They looked over at the door to see Reeve staring in fixed awe at the scene before him. His eyes shifted from Reno and Chaos, to Tseng lying on the floor. "V-Vincent? No. Vincent wouldn't do this." The dark eyes narrowed. "Chaos?"

"Wow. This place is full of geniuses, isn't it?"

Reeve's fists clenched as he tried to decifer some way to get past the demon and reach his fallen lover. "What have you done with Vincent?"

Chaos rolled his eyes. "You humans and your questions. I really don't feel like explaining myself again."

Reno kicked him, but it had no effect. Except that it hurt his toes. "Ow."

Chaos laughed at him. "I still wonder what Cloud saw in you anyway. I mean, Vincent may not be all that straight in the head, but at least he's not dumb enough to try to kick me." He shrugged. "If he could that is."

"Alright. May the dumbass human inquire as to why you're attacking the ShinRa building? If you don't want to kill me."

"I like destorying things. And who said I wasn't going to kill you?"

"What? B-but you said-"

"Don't put words in my mouth. I said I was here to thank you. I never said I wouldn't kill you afterwards."

"You Jackass."

"Never denied that. Oh, Reeve."

Reeve froze, from where he was trying to sneak by him. "What?"

"I don't care if you go to him. Won't make any difference." He smiled at him.

Reeve hesitated for a moment, then sprinted to Tseng. He drew him up into his arms, to check if he was still alive. Reeve's eyes shifted to the demon as he slowly drew the gun from Tseng's holster and fired, nailing Chaos in the arm holding Reno.

Chaos dropped him, clutching the bullet wound. "Ow, bastard!!"

Reeve stared in amazement. "I hit him?" He raised the gun again. "Ha I actually hit you."

"Very good." The anger in Chaos' voice was chilling. The wound in his arm closed as he drew Cerberus from the holster on his hip. The large gun seemed to grow, forming Deathpenalty, to envelope his arm. "Sad to say I won't be as surprised with my aim."

Reeve clung to Tseng's body, trying to coax him awake. "Ok, hon. A little help here, I'm not much of a fighter."

"CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!"

The demon's ears perked at the sound of the pilot's voice. His gun charged down, and he groaned walking to the window. "WHAT!?"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, AND STOP TERRORIZING SHINRA!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA. YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING MOTHER!!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

Reno and Reeve exchanged looks. This demon really was a mystery.

A hand tapped Reno on the shoulder. He looked to see Rude, leaning in the doorway, motioning for them to come with him. Reno brought his attention to Tseng, who was still unconscious in Reeve's arms. He then crawled over, helping Reeve haul him out the door.

"Hold it." All three foze, at the sound of that large gun charging up again, and aiming straight for them.

Tseng groaned, trying to open his eyes. He sat up, eyes shifting to the demon, who wasn't seeming to pay attention to them, but had a gun pointed right at them. He manuvered in front of Reeve to try and push him out the door first.

Chaos glanced back at them. "What did I just say?"

"Um…" Reno responded. "You told us to get our sorry asses out of here, yo."

Chaos smiled. "Nice try, yo."

He pulled the trigger, incinerating all in the path of that large gun.

xXx

Cid's eyes sprang wide at the sight of the large explosion, radiating through the entire building. A spray of finely shredded glass showered down on him. "What the fuck!? DAMMIT CHAOS!!" He swore, shaking his spear in the air.

"Yes?"

Cid spun around to see the demon land ever so gracefully behind him, arms folded across his chest. His eyes narrowed. "Just because they tried to destroy the planet doesn't give you the right to murder them like that."

Chaos shrugged. "Didn't do it for that. I haven't gotten much of an opportunity to go on an old fashioned killing spree." He grinned at him. "I'm kinda thrilled to finally have it."

Cid raised his spear. "You bastard."

A chuckled echoed from the demon's throat, soon to ring through the sky around the crowd that'd gathered from the destruction. Chaos's grin darkened on the pilot. "You haven't seen anything… yet." His eyes shifted to the gossiping people surrounding them. "Seems some of them recognize me… or rather this body."

Cid's eyes narrowed. "If that's the case, then I should stop you, now. I can't have you making these people think Vincent's a monster."

Those cold yellow eyes shifted back to Cid. He unfolded his arms. "My thoughts exactly." He raised a hand into the air releasing his energy, in a great force, in every direction around him… except at Cid.

The pilot recoiled, watching in horror as the people crowding around them vanished under the blast. He flew forward, connecting a fist into the side of the demon's face to cease the attack.

Cid cursed the agility, or stamina, or whatever the hell it was that kept him on his feet. He looked around at the crowd… or at least where they had been. There were so many of them. Men. Women. Even children, and Chaos killed them all without a second thought.

"You did it again."

Cid's eyes shifted angrilly to the demon that'd taken over his beloved's body.

"I still don't get how you can stand to damage the beautiful face that you love so much."

Cid's eyes burned with both rage and sorrow, raising his spear. "I'm not hitting Vincent, I'm hitting you. I'm sure he won't care."

Chaos shrugged, stepping closer. "Point made." A hand fell gently to his cheek. "But that really hurt Cid."

Cid jumped at the sudden change in his voice. It seemed to fall back into the harmonic tone he's known so well. The eyes that shifted up to him back to that natural crimson beauty, a tear glinting in the corner. Those pale pink lips quivered. "Cid? Where?" He glanced around at the distruction and gasped, taking a step back. "What happened here!?" The tears released themselves over his cheeks. "H-how?" His hands reached over his shoulder to the wings resting there. "No… no! NO WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He clamped his hands onto his head, and fell to his knees screaming.

"Vince?" Cid watched him, a bit unsure. This could just be Chaos playing a trick on him again. He stepped catiously closer. "V-Vincent? Is that you?"

"Cid?" He looked up to him, his face drenched and red. "What's going on? What's happening to me!?"

Cid felt tears hit him as well.

There was no way.

He dropped his spear, running over and fell to his knees, to draw him into his arms. Cid rocked the slender form curling up into his embrace, tracing his fingers through the long raven hairs. "It's ok now, Vincent." He sobbed, trying to make himself believe it as well. "You're going to be alright. I'll make sure of it. I promise I'll never leave your side."

"Cid? Help me." He cried audibly, throwing his arms around the pilot's neck.

Cid pulled him tighter. Afraid if he let go that monster would emerge again. He barely acknowledged Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud filing in around him. They gaped at the chared remains surrounding the two forms, trying to decifer what had happened.

Cid nudged Vincent's head back to see him, brushing a hand along his face. "Look at me, Vincent." He wiped away the tears, trying to force a smile. "We're goin to get through this. You hear me? I promise I'll find some way to get you through this."

A timid smile crossed Vincent's lips, his arms moving to hold Cid again. "Thank you. But it's never a good thing to make a promise you know you can't keep."

Cid felt his heart stop dead in his chest to hearing the rythym of his voice change again. It couldn't be.

He could feel hot lips trace along the side of his neck. "You are so damn gullible."

Cid shoved Chaos violently away from him. "You bastard!"

The others stood at the ready, trying to encase the demon in the small area.

Cid ran back to retrieve his spear.

Chaos just smiled, shaking his head as he rose to his feet. "Why do you always say those kinds of things? Vincent and I both know that you can't do anything. And I can tell that you don't fully belive it either. So why do you feel the need to lie?"

Cid raised his spear. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Finally! You get it!"

"What?"

Chaos raised his hands in the air, as if it was so obvious. "The only way you're going to get rid of me is to kill me. Any other way and Vincent is never going to be free of me."

Cid expression dropped. He didn't like where this was going.

Yuffie grasped her Shurikan. "Then, we'll just have to kill you. Vincent doesn't deserve to be tainted with someone like you, anyway."

"Ahh, but there in lies the problem." He waved a finger at the little ninja, in a taunting gesture.

"What problem!?"

The tip of Cid's spear hit the ground. "If we kill you, then Vincent dies too… ain't that right Chaos?"

Chaos shook his head. "It's rather sad how long it takes you humans to figure something out."

"But there has to be another way." Tifa shouted, raising her fists.

Chaos shrugged. "Who knows?"

"There is." Cid's eyes narrowed on the demon. It was so hard to hate that face. "And I'll find it. But first, I have to get Vincent back in control." He prepared to attack Chaos, when some murmers caught his ear. He glanced around to see some people were gathering again, though considerably keeping back a ways. "Damn. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"There are too many people here, Chaos." Cloud finally spoke up. "If you want a fight, then I suggest we move to a more open area."

Chaos cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who ever said I wanted a fight? I just want to destroy things. But if you want an open area." He grinned, raising his hand into the air. "I can take care of that."

"NO!" All four shouted in unison, rushing the demon. Chaos laughed at them, springing into the air, before they could reach him.

"Missed me." Chaos mocked. "Man you guys suck at this. Catch me if you can." He took off through Midgar, with a speed that put them all to shame.

Cid swore, starting to run after him.

"Highwind, wait." Cloud grabbed hs shoulder to stop him.

"Wait for what?" He spun around in a fit of rage. "Wait here and let him get away so he can kill more people!?"

"No. We need to find a better approach to this. Chaos is a lot more clever than all of us combined. We need a plan of attack before confronting him again… and we need to think of one fast."

--

_AN: you don't know how long i debated on this. i didn't want to kill off the Turks, but i figured there was no way Chaos was going to let them live. the main reason i brought them in is maybe i can get some ideas for how to end 'taken and found'. eh, still not too sure, but i guess i have to now_

_and i don't know if any of you noticed, but i was very careful not to say it was Vincent, when Chaos was in control of him =D that desceptive little jerk... but God help me, i still love him_


	17. Chapter 17

"So what do you propose we do, oh fearless leader?" Cid's sarcasm was obvious through his anger. He never saw Cloud as their leader, even when he technically was."

"I don't know, alright." Cloud clenched his fists, head drooping. "There has to be some way to separate Chaos from Vincent's body… I don't want to have to kill him."

"Why don't we just knock him out?" Yuffie asked. All eyes turned on her. "What? It usually worked when he lost control before."

Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's a bit different this time, Yuffie. Vincent willingly accepted the transformations then. Chaos forced his way out this time."

Cid glanced back in the direction Chaos left in. "And I don't think Knocking him out is really gonna help. Chaos has weakened him so much. I doubt Vincent could stay in control for too long."

"Maybe we could at least try to get him away from the city." Tifa spoke up. "Barret should be on his way to help. And I'm pretty sure Nanaki and Reeve would be willing."

Cid shook his head. "Red, maybe, but I'm not so sure about Reeve."

Tifa eyed him unsure. "Why not?"

Cid's fists clenched around the handle of his spear. "Because Chaos blew up the ShinRa building, and probably killed everyone inside."

Yuffie snorted. "Probably not. We thought they were all dead before, right?"

"Twerp's gotta point." Came Barret's gruff voice as he made his way over. "So Vampy's finally lost it, huh?"

Cid turned on him in a flare of fury. "He ain't lost nothin! And I told ya to stop calling him 'Vampy'!!!" Even though he did so earlier, but that was different… he was angry. For a long time, Barret was thoroughly convinced that Vincent was a vampire.

The gun-armed man held up a hand. "Chill out, Cid. I didn't mean anything by it. So what the hell we gonna do about this?"

"We're gonna try to lure Chaos outta the city and try to knock him out… right?" The small ninja turned to her comrads for some sort of acknowledgment of the plan.

Cloud nodded. "That's about the gist of it. Yuffie, you go to find Nanaki and get back here. We're going to go ahead and try to drive him out."

"Can do." She saluted, running off with a great display of her ninja skills.

Barret punchued his mechanical hand. "So, where do we start?"

As if on cue, a large explosion, complete with screaming victims, errupted from a distant part of the city.

"Well, hell… that's a safe bet."

Cloud nodded. "Yea… let's go."

xXx

By the time they reached the area there was barely anything left. Charred remains of buildings were left scattered all over the ground. It was amasing anything was left standing at all. Other clumps of some other substance scattered the grounds as well. If you didn't try to think too hard about it, you would never know that it had once beene flesh. The stagnant smell of smoke and death reigned over the now forced clearing.

"Bout time you got here. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna follow me.

They spun towards the demon's voice, readying to attack. The sound of Barret's gun-arm revved down when he was him. "Whoa."

It may not have been a tranformation but Chaos' influence was deffinately starting to effect his body. The already paled skin of his face seemed almost translucent now and the thin cut-like marks could be seen streaking from his eyes. His long hair no longer hung down around his shoulders, but seemed to spike back in an almost mock geasture of the demon's horned helmet. His body rose and fell slightly, the wings seeming to make little if no effort to keep him airborn.

Cid sighed. At least with him looking like this, it'd be easier to hit him. "It ends here Chaos."

Tifa raised her fists. "You're not going to hurt anyone else."

Chaos mearly grinned at them, showing off that dangerous array of fangs filling that delicate mouth. "Am I know? That's rich." With a gentle flick of those long graceful wings, he glided forward. "I see the old gangs getting back together. Isn't that touching."

Barret raised his gun-arm. "Back off, freak."

Chaos held a hand to his chest, as if stung, but that mocking smile gave him away. "I'm hurt, Barret. After all I did to help you all out."

"All you ever did was torure Vincent." Cid cried. "We're gonna make sure it stops."

Chaos' expression sincerely looked surprised. "Are you now?" His feet gently touched the ground, folding in the massive leather wings. He made his way over, running a hand along the shaft of Cid's spear. A gentle touch that pushed the tip down, until he was close enough to bring the other hand to Cid's face. "But why do you want to kill me? Didn't I make you feel good?" Cid's faced burned as the fingers traced across his lips. "You may not have wanted me, but you liked it all the same, didn't you."

Cid breathed. "No… I didn't."

"Oh, but you did." He inched closer, the hand on his spear, pulling at the band of his pants. "Your body reacted so strongly to me." his lips came in closer to his own, and he seemed to be able to will the golden tint from his eyes, bringing them back to that brilliant red Cid knew all too well. "And I don't think it's because you thought I was Vincent."

The hand on his pants snapped to catch the spear before it could lodge itself in his thigh. Cid was breathing hard, his face reddening, but he continued to tell himself it was anger. "I don't fucking want you."

Chaos mearly smiled at him. "Keep telling yourself that, Captain." He turned to Cloud. "What about you?"

Cloud's grip twisted around the handle of his sword. "I've never had you."

"So sure of that are you?" He sauntered closer. "What if told you you've had all five of us?"

"F-five?" The words took a bit to hit full meaning. Cloud's stomach knotted, his cheeks turning a little green. That's absurd. They can't be that much alike for him not to have notcied. Cloud racked his brain, trying to think of the individuals inside of his once again former-lover's body. His stomach churned from the thoughts. There was no way.

Chaos laughed. "Oh, yes. So tell, me, which one of us made you cum harder, Cloud?" He traced a hand along his face. His words hissed in his ear, completed by the heat from his breath. "Which one of us do you think could suck you off better? Don't be afraid to be honst now."

"Enough." Barret fired at Chaos, only to have him deflect it. Good thing too, cuz Cloud wasn't in a good postion to dodge. "If I have to listen to anymore of this shit I'm gonna puke."

Chaos eyed him, raising a brow. "I can make you writh too, big boy."

Barret's face flushed with anger, revving his arm again. "I said, shut it. I don't give a fuck how you get your sick thrills, freak, I don't wanna hear anymore of this shit."

"Oh, that's right. The big bad black man's dangerously homophobic… I nearly forgot."

"Shut up!" Barret fired again. This time Chaos leapt skillfully out of the way, and Tifa and Cid barely managed to pull Cloud free of the blast.

Chaos landed atop one of still standing walls, his wings folding in with the grace of a long flowing cape. "Temper temper. You could hurt someone."

Tifa stepped forward. "Enough, Chaos! Come down and face us if you're so superior."

Chaos raised a brow at her, folding his arms. "I don't think so."

Cid raised his spear. "Why not? You afraid?"

Chaos shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not concerned with that now. I don't want my fun to end yet. I plan to release Vincent upon your deaths… the death of his beloved family."

"Not if we take you down first." Cloud raised his sword, finally getting his head back together. "We're not gonna let you hurt any more innocent people."

"Too late." He drew Deathpenalty, firing over at another bit of rubble. It exploded, along with small echoing screams. Chaos sighed. "The little ones are sometimes so much harder to get." He lowered the gun. "Now, you were saying?"

Tifa's eyes started to tear. It was a child… maybe two, by the screams. "You monster." She started to rush him when Cloud caught her arm. "Don't! … He's only trying to bait you"

"Come now, Cloud, that doesn't make much sense. I already said I didn't want to kill any of you, yet. Why would I bait her?"

"We're not that stupid, Chaos." Cid cried. "You may not want to kill us, yet, but that won't stop you from trying to torture us. Does it?"

Chaos smiled at him. "And I thought you were just a pretty face."

"Shut up!"

"Well, if you want to stop me so badly, why don't you just attck?" He held out his arms. "Or is your group all talk now?"

"Not quite." Yuffie's voice rang out over the clearing, as a shurikan sailed through the air, straight at Chaos. The demon caught it with ease, sending it right back at the little ninja, who dodge rolled to avoid it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He whirled around connecting one of his still bare feet to the side of the young lion-wolf, who hit the ground heavilly. "I'll admit it was cleaver, but if you think for a second that a sneak attack could work on me, then you've-"

A shot rang out through the small area as a bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. All eyes turned on Reeve, who stood with a gun raised in his shaking hands. Blood and soot was smeared over his face and tattered cloths. He was limping as he walked forward, a crazed look in his tear-stained eyes.

Chaos' eyes flared at him, holding a hand over the wound in his shoulder. "Ow… my pride."

Reeve tripped the hammer. "You'll die demon! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!"

However; before he could get off another shot, the demon flew towards him, sending a sharp knee directly into his ribcage, finishing off the few that were still intact. He doubled over, blood gushing from his mouth. Reeve collapsed to the ground, the gun clattering from his limp hand.

When Chaos had turned around Yuffie ran to Reeve's side, crying for him to wake up.

Chaos sneered. "That's what happens when you prove me wrong, you Ass." He turned to the rest of the group, staring in horror for any news that their comrad was alive, though Yuffie's tears seemed to say it all. "Anyone else want to try? Unless my memory fails me, that's the last of your group. Unless the other members of ShinRa managed to live, and want to test their luck."

"Alright, let's go for it." Cloud said, tightening his grip. He cursed himself for not having any materia on him. With any luck the little klepto may've swiped some, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on anymore.

Barret raised his gun and fired, attempting a diversion for the others to rush the demon. Chaos raised his arm to catch Nanaki's teeth and used the weight of the quadraped to throw off the young barmaid. They rised quick enough to their feet and tried to rush hima gain. All the while Barret continued to fire, though it seemed to be having little if any effect.

Cloud and Cid rushed to opposite sides, both charging in opposite dirctions. Chaos grasped Cid's spear, tucking it in under his arm. With the force of the stop, causing momentum he was able to flip the pilot around knocking both him and Cloud to the ground, recovering just in time to kick Tifa square in the jaw, breaking a few teeth and knocking her out cold. Barret made his way over to check on her, still firing as the three remaining fighters charged him again. Chaos ignored them, kicking Barret in the knee cap. The joint shattered under his force and he screamed as the demon crushed the metal arm in his hand. He managed to twist away before he could tear the entire arm out of the socket, and collapsed to the ground.

Chaos sprang forward onto his hands, and swirled his legs to kick the two blondes still trying to attack him. He didn't want to hurt then as badly but they were making it difficult.

Yuffie yelled as she flung her shurikan at the acursed demon, her face still streaked with tears. He ducked, allowing the shurikan to hit the attacking Lion-wolf, drew Deathpenalty and shot her. The young Ninja cried out, falling back with great force.

Cloud stopped, glancing around at his fallen comrads. Nanaki pushed himself weakly to his feet, a large gash in his side. He snarled at Chaos, trying to attack again. Cid flew in from behind, his eyes stinging from frustration. Chaos was getting sick of his stupidity. He spun around, and felt his hand sink into the warm flesh, covering to his elbow. The cool air hit his hand, but couldn't reach the rest of his forearm.

Those still concious (Which was everyone but Yuffie and Reeve now.) stared at them in horror. Blood seeped from the corner of Cid's mouth. His hands wrapped around the demon's elbow, trying weakly to push it away. Chaos lifted him higher. "See what you made me do. I wanted to save your deaths, but you made me do this." He flung the pilot to the ground, coughing and gagging on his own blood. Chaos whirled around, his body radiating with fury. "Fuck it!" He cried. "You're all going to die, now!"

Cid weakly pushed himself up, hands scraping around for the handle of his spear. He somehow stood panting, holding a hand to his wound, the other loosly gripping the spear as tight as he could. He was right. The only way to free Vincent was if he died. Only in the lifestream could his beloved be free. Cid raised the spear and tried to force it into Chaos, but to no avail. The demon spun back, grasping the spear. His body radiated with a severe energy that it was nearly suffocating. He jerked the spear from Cid's hands, knocking him back to the ground, and snapped it in half.

Chaos flung the two pieces to the side, drawing Deathpenalty on the weakened pilot. "I'm sick of this game." The gun revved up, preparing to fire.

His attention was diverted momentarilly off in the distance as a bright greenish light flooded the area, sending Chaos flying back and through the wall he stood on before. The demon flared with fury. He still looked like Vincent but no longer resembling him. His features twisted into a more animalistic rage than his normal human. "What the hell?"

The light came to a stop in front of Cid, and dispursed. A flash of violet fabric settled to around the tall man's ankles. Cid looked up to see a reflection of his dear gunman standing before him. Long black hair fell around his shoulders, a gun resting at his hip.

Cid barely found his voice. "V-Vin-cent?"

The form glanced back at him, his eyes the same deep red as his lover's… but they didn't seem to have that same glow, or their brilliant youth, but still seemed to harbor the same exhaustion he was familiar with.

Chaos rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips. He smiled smenacingly at the newcomer. "Well, well. Dr. Valentine." He laughed shortly. "It's been awhile."

Those red eyes narrowed on the demon, turning away from the astonished blue below him.

"That's enough Chaos." He spoke. His voice sounded so similar to Vincents, but it seemed so different. Dare I say kinder, if it hadn't been dripping with such hatred. Who was this man?

Chaos dusted himself off, eyes flaring right back as he approached. "To what do I owe this haunting experience?"

"You know very well why I'm here." He flung back the cape, drawing his gun and pointed the weapon straight at the demon. It seemed to glow with a violet-blue aura. "You've terrorized Vincent's body long enough… I'm here to get my son back."

--

_AN: OMG IT TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO FINISH THIS DAMN THING!!! Geeze, fight scenes are almost harder to coordinate than sex scenes… oh well WOOT GRIMOIRE :glomp: you do not know how long I've wanted to give him a serious role in one of my stories… one of the other reasons it took me so long was cause I'd sorta written myself into a corner and didn't know ahut to do… then I remembered that I had an idea with Grimoire fixing Chaos… then thought… "why the hell didn't I think to put it in here!?" … so here it is._

_Hopefully he can fix it before chaos gets around to killing anyone else…. Honestly I'm not sure if Reeve or Yuffie are alive… I told Chaos not to kill any of the main characters, but he never listens to me. I don't even know if the group from ShinRa's allive… guess ya'll have to read 'Taken and Found' to find out =D_


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud sat kneeling next to the newly awakened Tifa, and Barret, his mouth agape. "Son? Th-that's Vincent's... dad?"

Chaos scoffed. "Oh spare me the fatherly dramatics. I'm just having some fun."

A shot rang through the air, and Chaos barely dodged in time. He stared in astonishment. "You'd attack him too? What kind of father are you?"

"The kind that's ready to amend for his past sins."

Nanaki had dragged Reeve and Yuffie over to the rest of the crowd, and looked up from where he was licking his wounds. "So, that's where Vincent gets it." Tifa held a hand to her jaw. She didn't care what all she'd been through, tooth-aches had to be the worst pain imaginable. "You alright?" She looked up at Cloud, and tried to smile, without showing her now-misshappened teeth. "I'll be fine." She glanced over at Cid who was still laying on the ground behind Grimoire. He'd finally fallen under into a pool of his own blood.

Cloud ran over to Cid, trying to see if he was still alive. The pilot was breathing, but his heartbeat was faint. He pulled him up onto his back, making his way over to the others.

Grimoire's eyes shifted to them. As soon as he was sure Cid was clear, he rushed Chaos, sliding under his feet. With a flick of his wings, the demon was airborn, but Grimoire seemed to be right behind him. He wasn't expecting him to be able to jump that high, and didn't see the foot coming that sent him straight back to the ground. Grimoire landed, firing two shots, both ripping apart the membrane of one wing each. Chaos growled in pain, his eyes flaring at him.

"Wow. Guess Vincent had to get his skills from somewhere." Tifa commented, trying to rouse the young ninja.

"Hold up." Barret managed to push himself up with his good hand. "I thought Vincent's dad was dead?"

"There's no doubt that he is." Nanaki chimed in. "It's a lot like the way Aeris managed to come back to us when Cloud was fighting against Sephiroth's remnants. Though it seems a bit different. Maybe something about his death allowed him to keep his physical body. Innabling him to fight now to protect us."

"Well, I think it sucks." Barret growled. "With all we tried we couldn't put so much as a dent in that damn demon. But this guy pops up and dissables him like it was nothing."

"Well." The lion-wolf licked at his wound again. "He may have a body, but he is still a spiritual being… a lot like Chaos."

Barret huffed. "Still sucks."

Chaos roared with rage. His attention diverted to the wounds in his wings. The bullet wounds shreaded them to begin with, but now it seemed to be eating outward from the wounds. Evaporating his wings. Chaos drew Deathpenalty, firing upon him. "If you're a spiritual being then I should be able to rip you apart. Grimoire dodged the bullets, ducking behind the remains of a statue. "This is true, Chaos. But you have to invoke the power of your arm. And I won't give you the opportunity."

The bullets wore the top of what was left of the statue away. Grimoire fired at him, but at the cost of catching a large bullet in his upper arm. The impact threw off his aim, and he nailed Chaos in the tip of the left wing. Chaos growled, watching the wound eat away at him again. "What the hell is in that gun?"

Grimoire grinned, holding a hand to his fresh wound. "My bullets are infused with Protomateria."

Chaos' eyes sprang open. "What?"

"That's right." He stepped out, pointing his gun at him again. The bullet wound on his arm had completely healed. "They reject you from the point of contact… who knows what'll happen if I land a solid hit?"

Chaos grimaced at him, aiming his own gun as he rose to his feet. "I have a feeling you do."

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't intend to find out." A barage of bullets flew straight into Grimoire, knocking him flat on his back. Chaos holstered his gun, running at him. His arm glowed a fierce violet color, as he began to invoke the power layed dorment within it. He knew those bullet wounds would heal soon. Since he was already dead, he couldn't kill him, but with one good swipe he could disrupt the soul and lock it deep within the planet. Far down into the Lifestream where it could never resurface.

Grimoire raised an arm, allowing him to slash deep within the skin. Having the demon so close gave him the perfect vantage point to land a bullet straight into the center of his chest, just right of his son's hearts.

Chaos flew back, propelled by the explosive force being so close. He flumped to the ground, unconcious. The large leather wings fully dissolved into his back, his long raven hair falling limp around his head.

Grimoire straightened himself, holding his arm. He cried out, falling back to his knees. The arm Chaos had cut into was glowing a bright green from the deep gashes. His arm throbbed against the cuts and felt like it was dissolving. He forced himself onto his feet, making his way to Vincent's limp body.

"V-Vincent?" Cid was laying on his side. Nobody realized when he'd woken up, but the pilot seemed to be trying to get up.

Tifa placed a hand gently on his shoulder, holding him down. "Cid, you shouldn't move. It seems Chaos missed a killing blow, but you could still damage something."

Cid closed his eyes against the pain, grasping her arm. "B-but… Vincent."

"It seems like Vincent's gonna be ok. His dad seems to know what he's doing. I think he's back to normal now."

Cid doubled over onto the ground. "I need to be sure."

Cloud pushed him fully back onto the ground. "Tifa's right, Cid… you're no good to Vincent dead."

Barret groaned. "Tifa."

"Huh? Yea, Barret."

"Marlene should have a Cure Materia that I gave her a little while ago… see if you can go get it from her."

"Oh… right." She rose to her feet, and ran off to 7:th Heaven.

Grimoire knelt next to Vincent, gently rolling him over onto his back. His features had softened back to their normal state. His soft breaths disrupted the hair that'd fallen in front of his face, and there was a small glow in his chest from where the bullet hit him. Grimoire brushed the hair from his son's face, sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry Vincent. If I'd never found these monsters, you'd never have to suffer. But I'm going to fix this." Despite his rage, it didn't seem like Chaos put nearly enough energy behind his attack. (maybe he was caught off guard that he'd actually taken the attack) The cuts still remained, but it ceased to continue to dissolve his astral skin. Grimoire lifted Vincent into his arms, with the main weight supported by his good arm. He stood, attention diverted as Tifa ran back with the small green orb in hand. She set to work on the more injured members. Unfortunately, this particular one wasn't developed enough to cover more than one person.

The gunman made his way over, his son gently craddled in his arms. His red gaze flicked to Cloud first, and he half sxpected him to reflect that same glare that Vincent always gave when he was angry, but instead his eyes turned to the pilot. "Are you Cid?"

Cid's eyes widened. "Uh… y-yea… I am." A slight red touched his cheeks. If Vincent's dad knew what all was going on here, then does that mean he was watching him? And if so… Did he see what he did to him?

Grimoire just smiled crouching in front of him. His face was softer now. More gentle. And he deffinately had that fatherly smile. "Can I borrow your plane?"

Cid started from this unexpected question. "Huh wha?"

"In order to banish Chaos and his brothers completely, I need to take Vincent to where I first found them. I only have a short time left."

"Uh s-sure… go ahead."

Grimoire's smiled widened. He straightened up, still balancing Vincent in his arms. "Thank you, Cid… for everything."

"Huh?"

"I want you to promise me something, though."

Cid felt his face heating again. Grimoire's smile had faded and it was unnerving. "What's that?"

His eyes took on a more sorrowful glare. "I want you to promise you'll take care of my boy." He looked down at Vincent' docile face. "Promise me you won't ever leave his side."

Cid's eyes widened at the request. Was he getting daddy's blessing? "Uh, y-yea. I'll protect him… I promise."

Grimoire smiled again, though his eyes still seemed touched with sorrow. He nodded and started off around the group. "Oh, yea. I almost forgot." Grimoire turned back around and kicked Cloud sharply in the ribs. Cloud doubled over, holding his ribs. He didn't break anything, but it still hurt like hell. The swordsman looked up to see him walking away from them. A brief thought crossed his mind. He wondered if he'd have done worse to him if he hadn't been holding Vincent.

--

_AN: WOO TWO IN ONE DAY!!!! i'm ona role.... and i'm only 2-3 chappies away from the end, let's see if i can keep it up. i did want to have two dialogues in this that i just didn't know where to put them in, so i'll just inform you here. the first is a back and forth between Grimoire and Chaos *ahem* "Tell me, Chaos. you've invaded VIncent's body for many years now. why is it you never told him you were the one that killed me?" "Pssht, oh please. Don't flatter yourself. i was aiming for the woman. it's not my fault you had to play the hero. Guess being stupid's just genetic"_

_and the other one was just a random comment "huh... didn't know Vincent was into blonds... live and learn" :giggle:_


	19. Chapter 19

Vincent's conciousness awoke with a start at the realization that he had conciousness again. His body had been so exhausted that he hardly realized when Chaos had taken control. He didn't even want to fight it. It just felt too good to give in to the demon's desires. More of a relief than anything else, and he would've been a fool not to fall into it. The thoughts of what Chaos might do once he'd gotten control completely slipped into a small part of his mind where he didn't care anymore.

The demon's mind slowly took over him. Pushing his own subconcious back until he was nearly swollowed up. He could no longer hear his family calling out to him. The last thing he even remembered was the sound of his newfound lover's voice pleading with him to wake up… for him not to leave him. Why wasn't that enough? For some reason he could no longer even feel the love he'd always felt for the brash pilot. Just an empty relief while his soul was being taken over. Pushed back until nothing could feel anymore. No senses were awake to him, but they seemed to be starting up again.

The first inquiry the realization of consiousness brough to him, was to wonder why he was cold. It seemed as if his entire body was encased in some kind of cold mist. Where was he? Vincent tried to open his eyes, but they hurt too much to remain open. All he could make out was a swirl of some kind of blue-violet substance hovering over him. Soon came something he actually recognized… the sound of running water rushed into his head, sounding as if it echoed through where ever he was. A gentle sloshing sound when he tried to move, finally made him aware that the cold mist surrounding him was actually water.

However, the realization that brought him fully back was when he could feel someone else. A pair of hands were touching him, craddling around his head, and neck.

Instictively, and a bit startled, Vincent pushed away from whoever was near him. The pull of the water, and the exhaustion of his body, caused him to lose balance, submerging him fully in the icy water. His body may've been active. But he still felt as if he had actually been asleep for the duration.

Vincent quickly got to his feet, and raised Cerberus in the direction he'd just come from. His gunarm was shaking. He still felt very weak, but there was water in his eyes, and he couldn't fully open them. It didn't matter though. Since they were in water, Vincent was confident that he could hear this person move enough to get a target.

"It's alright now, Vincent." Something pushed the barrol of his gun down, and he let it… he knew that voice. "Everything's going to be ok now."

… it couldn't be.

A dry cloth came up to his face, gently drying it off. Drawing the water from his eyes so he could see. Vincent dropped the heavy gun, with a thick sloosh. He couldn't believe it. He was staring into a face he hadn't seen in over thirty years. Vincent stepped forward. "F-fath-er?"

Grimoire smiled, gently grasping his son's arms. "Yes, Vincent… it's alright… I'm here now."

Tears glinted in the corner of his gleaming red eyes, as Vincent threw his arms around his father's neck. He couldn't believe it. He was really here. The gunman knew that if he was watching himself, he'd think he was foolish for believing this so easilly, but it didn't matter. He knew his father and he'd die to see him again. The mystery of his death still haunted him. He'd been seeking his guidance with so many things.

A fleeting thought crossed Vincent's mind about how foolish Chaos must think he is right now. That was when he realized something odd. Chaos was being awefully quiet… they all were. Was it because his dad was here? Like Cid? But they'd chimed in a lot when he was with Cid too… so why?

Vincent stepped back, his eyes fixed on his father in confusion. Tears still glinted off his cheeks. "What are you dong here?"

Grimoire fastened the scarf back around his neck. "I'm here to help you." He motioned out to the surrounding. "I've brought you here so I could get rid of them."

Vincent looked around, another tear sliding down his cheek. He remembered this place. He'd seen Lucrecia here once before. They were in a small cave behind a waterfall near Nibelheim. The gunman looked up at the empty crystal settled in the middle of the small pool they were standing in.

Grimoire walked up beside him. "This is where I found Chaos."

Vincent's head wrenched aorund to him. "You found?"

The older gunman's eyes closed sadly, his head dropping. "Yes." He turned back up to look at the gleaming crystal as it illuminated the tears that'd formed in his eyes. "Chaos and his brothers were encased in this crystal. I searched for them to help Lucrecia with her research… to shove it in the faces of all the people that mocked her theories." He turned back to Vincent, the tears freed from his eyes. "I never, in my wildest dream, imagined that you'd be the one burdened with them. I kept you away from the labs so you wouldn't get mixed up in all this craziness. Lucrecia was a sweet girl. I wanted to introduce you, but I feared you'd have to meet Hojo. He hated me, and I was afraid of what he may do to you if he ever knew I had a son."

Vincent's eyes twitched slightly. "That's why he chose me?" He whispered, almost in shock, if it hadn't made sense. "He tortured me because he couldn't get you anymore… because you were…"

Grimoire nodded. "Yes. I don't know how he found out about you, but that's what I saw too. He could never perform any experiments on me before I died, so he saw his chance in you." He pulled Vincent into his arms, squeezing tightly. "It's all my fault. I provided him with these monsters to curse you with. I provided him with Jenova, and caused all this calamity on the world, but I'm going to make up for it now." He pushed back, brushing away his son's tears. "Starting with you… here is where they were found, and here is where they shall be layed to rest." Grimoire's tears fell faster, and Vincent's eyes flickered unsure. Confused as to why he seemed to be in so much pain.

Vincent managed to find a week smile. "I don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was right… no one can predict Hojo."

The words were ment to comfort, but they just seemed to sting more… even though he still forced a smile. It was definitely a look Vincent was familiar with. A look he'd used on Cid too many times to count. A small desire came over him… a desire to use a tactic the brash pilot had used so many times against him. "How did you get here?" He asked timdily, not sure if it was appropriate to try and change the subject.

Grimoire's smile turned more genuine. "A friend of yours helped me to leave the lifestream to help you. She asked me to tell you to stop dragging your burdens so much, and try to look forward to the future."

Vincent smiled. That definitely sounded like Aeris… he should've known she was behind this.

"The bullet in your chest here is encased with Protomateria, but it won't hold them back for much longer. I need to banish them before the effect wears off."

Vincent looked down at the small bluish glow in his chest. He knew that glow alright.

Over the sound of the falls, an engine came to his ears, diverting his attention. He knew the sound of that engine, but it wasn't what he was expecting to hear… it was Fenrir. Why was Cloud coming? What had happened to Cid?

Grimoire seemed to ignore the engine, drawing his son into his arms. "I love you, Vincent."

Vincent relaxed. It seemed like his father was the only one that could say that to him and not make him want to draw away. Maybe it's because he knew it was different from everyone else. It was a love that he knew would protect him. He knew that his father would always be there to watch over him. That he'd never hurt him.

It took the ex-Turk a moment to realize that his father's hands had moved. They settled against the crook of his neck. The engine outside the falls fell silent. Vincent realized something familiar about the position of his hands just seconds before they snapped his slim neck between them.

The gleaming crimson eyes hung open in shock, as the head lolled uselessly on it's shoulders.

Grimoire kneeled down in the pool of water, crying over his son's limp body. "I love you."

_--_

_AN: *runs away*_


	20. Chapter 20

"Why?" Tifa repeated, her head hanging down over the bar. It was the only thing she had said since Cloud walked in, carrying Vincent in his arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks, into her drink. Grimoire said he'd come to help his son. To banish the demons. Why did he have to kill him? He had made it sound like they could avoid it. Tifa brushed the tears from her eyes, and glanced over at Cloud. He was curled up in one of the booths. His chin rested on the knee he had hugged to his chest. The swordsman looked like he was on the verge of tears himself, but nothing came from his eyes. And that nothing didn't just stop at crying.

(xXx)

Cloud ran into the cave. According to the documents Shalua showed them from Lucrecia, this is where she said she had found Chaos. It was also where the demon seemed to react stronger upon they're journey, so it wasn't too difficult to discover where Grimoire had taken Vincent.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, heart freezing into a heavy chunk that sunk to his feet. What was he seeing? Dr. Valentine craddled his son in his arms, a faint glow surrounding his body. He hadn't even seemed to acknowledge Cloud was there.

Cloud took a step closer. "What?" Anger swelled in his body. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Grimoire's head fell lower over his son, pulling him closer to him.

Cloud's fists clenched until his nails dug into his palms. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?!" Without waiting for an answer, Cloud ran over, falling into the water. He stumbled slightly, from the resistance, but managed to get his feet back on the bottom of the small pool fast enough. Grimoire let Cloud wrench Vincent from his arms, his eyes not leaving his son's face.

Cloud held Vincent, staring at his pale face in shock. A shaking hand slid up the side of his neck, trying to hold it in place. He could feel the disconnected spine in the back of his neck. It couldn't be. No… Vincent can't be dead. This wasn't right. There had to be another way. Cid had convinced him of that. Vincent could've been saved… so why?

He drew the gunman more into his arms. "No." He whispered, sobbing. "What have you done?" Cloud drew in a shaking breath and shouted, his sorrow melting with his anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" His eyes snapped up to Grimoire, who was finally staring at him. "YOU ARE HIS FATHER, DAMN YOU!! HE TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU SNAPPED HIS FUCKING NECK!!"

Those crimson eyes were blank-resolved against Cloud's fury. "I saved him."

"YOU KILLED HIM!!"

"I did what I had to."

"You didn't have to kill him. There was another way." Cloud clung tighter to Vincent's body, falling back into sorrow. "There had to be."

Grimoire's eyes closed, trying to hold back his own sadness. He didn't feel as if he had the right to cry. There was a slim chance that there was another way, but the effects of his bullet would've worn off long before they'd found it. And Chaos had to be stopped. Grimoire shook his head. "I thought there was. I had intended to just kill Chaos, but I examined their relationship, while Vincent was out… and it couldn't be done. The five souls were too entwined within each other. I couldn't have sepperated them in time… not without damaging Vincent's soul. It may not make much sense, but this was safer." He diverted his eyes. "I'm sorry. There was nothing else I could do."

Cloud's grip tightened on Vincent's arm. "Well… there's a way I can still help him."

Gimoire's attention snapped back to him at this. "What?"

"I can resurrect Vincent. Then Cid and I will find a way. We'll save Vincent without your help."

Cloud turned to leave, and Grimoire's heart jumped into his throat. "No! You mustn't." He grabbed Cloud's arm, just as he left the small pool. Cloud jerked his arm away. "Why not? Don't you want your son to live?"

"Of course I do, but you shouldn't resurrect him."

"Why?"

"Because, those Pheonix Downs are only designed to work for one soul. Killing this body has sepperated the five souls, sure enough, but they are all still connected to 'this' body. You'd have no way of knowing which one is channeled back to it."

Cloud's throat felt dry.

"Vincent's outnumbered. There's a higher chance of one of the demon's making their way back in than him. What good would it do, if that happened?"

Cloud just stared at him, feeling his eyes sting. "But." He looked down at Vincent's face again. "He never deserved this… Vincent was finally finding happyness. He fought so hard to hold on. It just doesn't seem right that he should suffer so much, and then just die."

A hand, tinted with a Mako glow, rested on the gunman's head. Fingers tracing through his hair. "I know it doesn't… but that's how things have to go, sometimes." The other hand fell on Cloud's shoulder, the glow growing brighter. "Look at it this way, Cloud. He's no longer in pain." With a weak smile, the light overtook his body, then dispersed, flowing back into the pool of water.

Cloud fell to his knees and cried over the limp body of the man he loved. Kicking himself for ever letting him slip through his fingers.

(xXx)

Barret slammed his fist into the small coffee table. He was trying to fix the hand that Chaos crushed, and his patience was wearing thin. For once, he wished the pilot was around to help him. "It doesn't make any fucking sense." He strained to loosen a knut, that was wedged in the break. "What about all that shit he said to Cid?" Barret released a grunt as the wrench slid off. "Why would he tell him to stay with Vampy, if he was just gonna kill him?"

Nanaki raised his head from the arm of the couch, where he was resting a thick bandage around his middle. "Maybe he was trying not to think about it. Would you try to focus too much, if you were forced to kill Marlene?"

Barret fell silent, his eyes diverting. He shook his head, bending down to retrieve the wrench that'd fell from his hand, voice seeming a pained, uncharacteristic whisper. "Guess not."

Tifa's eyes diverted to the two talking, then back over to Cloud, wiping her eyes. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but something about his posture said she should leave him alone. "Maybe-" She swallowed, trying to steady her voice. "Maybe I'll go check on the others." Tifa stood, scrubbing her face more, and headed upstairs.

Cid, Reeve, and Yuffie were still critical, even after the cure materia had taken affect, and were in the, once again, designated health ward in the bar. Which basically meant, file up from the end of the far wall.

Cloud had walked in, without saying a word, and headed straight up the stairs. Tifa's jaw dropped at the sight of Vincent. Sure he was unconsious the last time she saw him, but surely he would've woken up by now. She followed Cloud and watched as he layed him in the bed of the room next to Yuffie's. Her legs buckled, dropping her to the ground when his head rolled into an angle that it shouldn't have been possible to fall into.

"I-is… he?"

Cloud just ignored her, but situated his ex-lover on the bed. Trying to make it appear natural. He pulled the covers up to Vincent's shoulders, eyes never leaving his face, and gently pushed his lids closed. Cloud closed his own eyes, trying to force back the tears, lips brushing Vincent's forehead. He turned and headed out the door, past Tifa. All he said to her was. "He should be here when Cid pulls through."

Tifa brushed her eyes, feeling her jaw twinge a bit, from where Chaos kicked her. She headed for Cid's room, on the far end of the hall. She opened the door, and froze, jaw dropping. The pilot's bed was empty. He couldn't have recovered that fast. "Cid?" Tifa rushed into the room, throwing back the covers, and looking under the bed and such, calling for Cid, but there was no response.

She rushed out, in a panic and checked the other rooms. Reeve and Yuffie were still sleeping peacefully, but there was no sign of the blonde pilot anywhere. Finally Tifa got to Vincent's room and a wave of terror washed over her. "No."

Tifa ran downstairs, hardly able to catch her breath and screamed. "Cid and Vincent are gone!"

--

AN: yay cliffies..... so close... one mroe chappy.... are you excited? i'm excited..... hold yur breath people, and i won't let you suffocate


	21. Chapter 21

Cid awoke with a heavy weight in his chest. It hurt, and he could hardly breathe. The pain seemed odd, because the wound wasn't that high. Cid sat up, groaning in agony, hands clutching his wound. When he was fully upright, the pilot breathed out sharply, not even aware he was holding his breath.

Cid glanced around the room, the pain in his chest feeling tighter. What the hell was it? He swung his legs out of bed, to try and find someone, cringing at his wound again. His arm held tight to compress the pain. Cid skimmed the other rooms, to see his fellow AVALANCHE members sleeping off their own pain. He stopped, shocked at first, then smiled to see Vincent resting peacefully in one of the rooms. Cid made his way in, harboring a slight limp, and sat down beside his lover.

"Vince?" He leaned over him, tracing his fingers through his hair. The coldness of his skin made Cid's hand stop against the side of his cheek. Vincent's pale skin always made it look as if he'd be colder anyway… but anyone who'd ever touched him knew differently. Though he didn't just feel cold… he felt fake… almost rubbery. "No." Cid moved his hand over Vincent's mouth, trying to feel for breath that wasn't there. He bent over, laying his ear directly over the gunman's heart. The steady melody had fallen silent.

"No." He repeated, in a sob, burrying his face in Vincent's chest. Cid slowly lifted his head to see him, and traced a hand along his cheek. "My baby. You were finally gonna let me make you happy." His arms gently wrapped around the slender form, as if he could shatter in his arms. "Damn you, Chaos. Why couldn't you just leave him alone?"

Vincent's head fell back, at an obscure angle, forcing his eyes to open slightly. A small slit of glowing crimson caught the pilot's eye. He just stared at it, watching the slit slowly open more and more before him. Even in death, that hypnotic glow did not deminish. How ironic, that something that forced so much pain could make you seem alive. Cid had to keep checking for himself, that his beloved was really gone. Not just because his mind wanted to deny it, but his eyes kept playing tricks on him. They seemed to be convinced of a small rise and fall, in the gunman's chest. As if breathe had returned to it.

After a short while, Cid stood back up, forgetting his own pain. He pulled the covers from Vincent's body, and lifted him into his arms. "Come on, Baby. You don't need to stay here."

xXx

Throughout their history togethor, Cid could occasionally force little snippets from Vincent's past. At least, from what he remembered. Just small things from missions, even to inside jokes he had with his friends. But one thing he seemed a bit distant when discussing was the mention of a forest.

A small forest around where he grew up. His eyes would haze in a nastalgic fashion, but it seemed the most natural. The ex-Turk and his father had a yearly tradition of going on campouts, or just taking walks through that forest. Anytime they wanted to escape the city life. Vincent had grown to know every aspect of the forest, but there was one tree, a few rows from a small stream, that he sorta claimed for his own.

A tall Oak, that had perfect climbing branches, that stretched high and wide, with many creases to hide in.

Vincent had also told him a lot about his father. About how little he knew about his death, and the pain and fear his own imagination forced him to see cause of it. He also mentioned that he and his partner had made a sort of memorial to the good doctor. Deep in the wood, a small cross in front of his favorite tree. It acted like a grave. Since Grimoire's body was never found, they couldn't really have an actual one.

Cid trudged through the trees, Vincent craddled against his back. He panted in exhaustion, feeling the tiredness his injuries caused, but somehow still couldn't feel the pain.

A small wooden cross came into view, resting in front of a large tree. The sound of rushing water flooded his ears, as he read the cross… 'G. Valentine'. It was proof of how much Vincent came here, since Cid could find it from only a description. Cid looked up the tree smiling. He could almost picture a smaller version of his lover twining himself between those branches. His attention settled back onto the weight on his back. The long dark hairs spilling over his shoulders. He never saw Vincent as being heavy, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold him.

Cid made his way over to the tree, laying the gunman where he curled up against the trunk. He traced a hand along the pale cheek, kissing him gently against the forehead. The pilot then slumped onto the ground, in front of the cross, examining the letters. There was definitely great meaning behind it, but the decaying wood didn't seem worthy of him. He'd have to make a new one.

Cid's fingers curled in the grass, pulling it out. He did this a few more times, before digging his fingers into the dirt and tried to dig through. However; the ground was hard, and he could only scrape off the top layer. Cid searched around a bit, before he found a small part of a large branch. He slammed the pointed end into the ground, digging into the hard dirt. After he'd broken through the packed layer of dirt, Cid found it much easier to push his hands into the dirt and pull it out, and off to the side. The cross was strategically placed between two big roots, so the smaller ones he ran into were easy enough to break through.

Dirt continued to push it's way under his nails, the pressure starting to hurt enough where he'd have to stop and pick it out every once in a while. Eventually the hole got deep enough where it was almost over his head. He grasped onto the side, his shaking arms somehow lifting him out of the hole. Cid fell back, panting, his legs still dangling in the Earth. His coated hands came up to wipe the sweaty dirt from his brow. A tightening twisted his stomach. It felt a lot like a hunger cramp.

When Cid had caught his breath, he looked over at his beloved against the tree. He smiled, feeling his tears trying to push their way out. "Alright, Babe." He flipped over, pushing himself up. Sweat still streaked the pilot's face, as he crawled over. Cid lifted his hands to brush Vincent's face, when he realized they were still covered in dirt. He made a point to wipe them on his already dirty pants before he touched him. His thumb brushed under those soft pink lips. "Time for you to go home." Cid gently leaned forward, placing his lips against Vincent's. He pulled the limp body into his arms, using his hand to steady the detatched head. He allowed his imagination to roam, and let his mind tell him that those motionless lips were pushing back against him.

Cid brushed at his tears, pulling away from Vincent, and stood, holding the slender form in his arms. The pilot made his way over to the fresh hole. He pulled Vincent tighter into him, before jumping in, so as not to hurt the body.

Cid layed Vincent gently into the soft dirt. He tried to stretch out the long legs, but the hole had been too small. A short laugh escaped his lips. Oh well. He had forced a part of himself to believe Vincent was sleeping anyway… so let's make him look more like it. Instead of stretching him out, like it's supposed to be done, Cid curled Vincent's body into the fetal position. Resting on his side, arms supporting his head, like they were pushed under a pillow. Cid smiled at the sight. Even in death, he was still so beautiful. He knelt down, brushing a hand through the gunman's hair, and kissed him on the side of his head. "Sleep tight, Vincent."

Cid pulled himself out of the hole again, and had to stop once more to catch his breath. The cramp in his stomach felt as if it had twisted. When he could move again, Cid turned himself over to look in the hole. He just stared at the peaceful form curled inside of the grave, and almost didn't want to push dirt in on him. But he had to protect the man he loved. So, with that in mind, it got easier.

Finally, the crude hole was filled back in, a small hump where that beautiful form had displaced. Cid smiled, content with his task, as tears still cut across his cheeks. Still on all fours, over the mound of dirt, Cid leaned forward and kissed the ground. "I love you, baby. I promised your daddy I'd take care of ya… and I'm gonna make sure nobody ever bothers you. You deserve to sleep peacefully."

Cid's smile, turned into confusion with the sight of small red drops falling into the dirt. He brought a hand to his lips, realizing that he was bleeding. The cramp in his stomach grew sharper, and the pilot clamped a hand to the pain. He felt his stomach was too hot… and slightly wet. His mind immediately thought of sweat, from all the work on burrying his love. But when he drew his hand back, it was coated in warm blood. His eyes widened at the sight of it. Oh yea… he was hurt.

The memory of his injury seemed to bring the pain back into full effect. His breathing sharpened, and he collapsed onto the mound over Vincent. The temperature of Cid's body rose sharply, and he breathed in the hot dirt surrounding him. The pain seemed to dull. Cid's vision started to blur, body going limp.

The pilot smiled weakly. "Heh… what do ya know, Vince……… I think yer dad may be psychic." His smile calmed, eyes gently closing into the endless sleep, to join his beloved within the lifestream.

--

_AN: bye bye Ciddy :hug:.... see... i made it happy =D... don't kill me_


	22. Aftermath

Nanaki was pawing the ground, nose stuck in the dirt. He was following the captain's scent, hoping they'd find Vincent with him. Thought it seemed odd he'd have the strength to carry him out of there. The lion-wolf's paw landed in something warm and sticky. He stepped back, sniffing the spot. "Blood." The other's stopped, watching him. Nanaki looked ahead to see more spots of blood, somewhat arranged in a trail. "This way." He took off along the trail, continueing to sniff the air, so as to make sure he was following the right one.

As they drew near, Tifa ran ahead of Nanaki, and dropped to her knees beside Cid's body. "Cid?" She rolled thepilot over, checking his vitals, only to find they no longer existed. "Oh, no." A hand came to Tifa's mouth, tears flooding her eyes. She bent over Cid. "No… not Cid too."

Cloud and Barret were already in the area, checking around. Reeve and Yuffie had recovered enough where they wanted to help search. But they were slow and had to lean on each other. They were both panting. Yuffie yelped, as she saw Cid, burried her face in Reeve's chest and started crying.

Reeve held the weeping ninja, staring in fixed horror. It was hard enough to try and believe Vincent was dead, but now Cid was gone too. He brushed the tears from his face, squeezing Yuffie tighter. "But, where's Vincent?"

As if pondering the same question, Nanaki was sniffing around the tree. "He was here." He sented the air a bit, then sniffed over at the mound. "And it almost seems like he still is… but where?" His paws pushed into the loose dirt. He sniffed, diggin a bit. "No… he didn't."

Cloud knelt down next to Cid. "I think he did." He held up one of Cid's dirt covered hands. "He burried him."

All eyes snapped to Cloud, then each fell on Cid in their own rate. Tifa glanced down at the lump of ground she was kneeling on. She gasped, jumping back from it.

"Can't we bring him back?" Yuffie squeeked, still clinging to Reeve.

A shy smile found Cloud's lips, and he shook his head. "No… I don't think we should."

The ninja seemed angry at this answer. "Why not!?"

"They're together." Cloud stated simply. "Cid promised Vincent's dad he'd protect him… that he wouldn't leave his side. That's just what Cid's done." Cloud brushed at his eyes. "It's how it should be."

Nanaki pawed the mound a bit. "I still can't believe he dug this by hand… in his condition."

"Wonder how deep it is." Tifa added, nearly inaudible.

Barret just stared from the pilot, to the mound of dirt. He briefly wondered if he should be ashamed that the first thing to cross his mind was that Cid couldn't help him with his arm. "I kinda wanna go get Vampy's coffin and stick 'em both in that hole."

All eyes fell on Barret, but Reeve was the first to speak up. "Wow, Barret. That's actually a good idea."

"Yea, well. What? Wait a minute, now. I ain't carryin that damn thing all the way down here."

"We could." Tifa stood, brushing off her clothes. "We can take Racer across to the cave, and carry it back on Tiny Bronco."

Cloud layed a hand on the head of the lion-wolf still pawing the ground. "Think you can dig the grave up again?"

Nanaki nodded. "I think so." He tried to smile, but the situation didn't help him.

Reeve wrapped his arms around the little ninja, who was hugging herself. She stared down at Cid, tears flooding her eyes. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"Why don't we get some shovels, and help Nanaki… ok?"

She gently nodded, letting him turn her around. Yuffie sort of agreed with the others. It would've been worse to see how Cid handled the gunman's death, but it still hurt. The brash pilot constantly swore at her, getting annoyed at almost everything she did, but he was like a father to her. He looked after everyone, and it wasn't gonna be the same with him gone.

Sure Yuffie was upset about Vincent, but really the only thing that hurt was that she never really got a chance to know him. All those long hours together in a room, she couldn't actually remember ever having an extended conversation with him. Just like she did… he looked to Cid to guide him.

Tifa placed a hand on Barret's shoulder, smiling. "That was a really sweet idea, Barret."

Barret shrugged, glancing down at the lion-wolf starting to dig through the dirt. "Yea well. Ain't right ta bury someone without a coffin. We can't just leave him out in the open like that." He jabbed a thumb towards Cid. His hand fell. Along with his eyes, back to Tifa. "And, I guess, it just don't seem right ta split 'em up, now."

Tifa just smiled, leading him back through the woods.

xXx

Deep in a lush forest, near the outskirts of Midgar, there roam two wild Chocobo. They don't seem to have any particular home to speak of. But if you follow these great birds through the trees, they'll lead you straight to a great Oak, from which you can hear the echoing sound of a nearby stream rushing across the rocks.

The two Chocobo nest beneath the tree, shadowed by the shade of the mass of intertwining branches above. Near the nest rests a large wooden cross, crumbling from years of wear and tear. Beneath this cross is a large mound of dirt, now overgrown with wild flowers. At the head of the mound, a small slab of rock. Carved from the mountains surrounding Wutai. The slab simply reads, 'Cid Highwind + Vincent Valentine Finally free to live.'

The birds guard their masters, as the lovers lay deep beneath the ground, eternally tangled in each other's arms.

--

_AN: _

_i dunno anymore.... i wanted to write this out... i thought i knew whut i was gonna say, but then i guess i didn't. it wouldn't quite flow like i wanted it to. and if anyone can think of anything better to put on their gravemarker, i'd love to hear it_


End file.
